


A Dragons Conquest

by gianahennelly



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dragonlord Jon Snow, F/F, F/M, Gen, Jon Snow Has a Different Name, Jon Snow Raises Dragons, M/M, Multi, R Plus L Equals J | Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen are Jon Snow's Parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:35:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 20
Words: 93,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29573292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gianahennelly/pseuds/gianahennelly
Summary: Lyanna went to her father and Robert told them that she would not marry Robert because she love Rhaegar but they refused to let it be and crafted a lie that spiraled out of control until it turned into a rebellion. They thought that if they killed all the Targaryens then the lie could die with them. But Lyanna had other plans she survived the rebellion but lost her husband, in the hopes of saving her son kingdoms she told the truth to the other wardens but the truth was not enough to cement their relationships and the seven kingdoms fell apart back into their own kingdoms.  Now 16 years later it will be up to Rhaegar and Lyanna's son to unite the kingdoms with fire and blood. He is Aegon come again but without the name and twice the skill he will take back what is his with fire and blood. With Daenerys at his side and a dragon that will force the whole world to heal.Author note: hey guys I might be a little late with the chapters my word process keeps erasing my work
Relationships: Arthur Dayne/Lyanna Stark, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen, Robb Stark/Margaery Tyrell, Robert Baratheon/Cersei Lannister, Sansa Stark/Henry the heir
Comments: 189
Kudos: 173





	1. Lies and Blood Shed

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is a fic that I have been sitting on for a while those of you that are worried about me leaving ATC don't be I am putting this up to make sure that I don't fall behind on those chapters again. That is usually why I put up two stories so that I push myself to upload a chapter each day or at least 2 or three a week. Its my process no matter how strange it may seem to you guys. In fact it was because of this story that I started to update ATC again

Lyanna POV

He disgusted me. I did not care how good looking and strong he was. I did not care that he was the lord of all the Stormlands. I would not marry him. Even now he shamed me with every child born with his looks. As if I was nothing more than a second-place prize compared to all the whores. I could see if he were faithful then I would not put my love over my duty, but he is not placing his duty over his lust so why should I?

We are not even married yet he slept around with everyone that he could get his hands on, yet I must be a maiden what sense does that make. A sneer pulled at my lips as my lips threatened to curl over my sterling white teeth. I did not want to reveal my rage not just, yet I took in a deep breath letting my mind clear as I leaned against the wall.

The smooth cool air seeped through the walls while the heat of the springs seeped through the floor, there was a darkness to the air that did not sit right with me but what else could I do. I would not be used as a pawn, I would not be an object my father uses to get power, the man did not love me no matter what he said to me. I knew it deep down and he knows it I was just going to have to show that to him.

“Lyanna? I heard that you wanted to speak with me.” Robert spoke with hesitation.

There was worry filling his bright cobalt blue stare that reminded her of an a storming ocean, his thick black hair was shimmering with a light layer of sweat from training all day with Ned. I shifted to look over to Robert, a warm smile pulling at his lips as his bushy beard peppered his strong jaw line as he looked into the eyes of the women that he claimed to love but I knew that to be a lie.

“Yes, I will not be marrying you, I'm sorry but you don't love me not really” I spoke in a gentle voice.

Hoping to keep his rage from rearing its ugly head as he fought the urge to sneer and scream a heavy breath left his hairy lips as he rubbed his jaw mournfully. I could see the way that the wheels in his mind were turning as he fought the urge to scream.

“Why I love you and you love me….” Robert spoke but his voice was broken off but a heavy sigh that escaped my lips.

“You don’t love me Robert you love the idea of me, I’m just some prize that you want all shinny and as you like, if you loved me you wouldn’t fuck every woman that spared a kind look your way. I do not love you. I never did. I was nothing more than a pawn in my father’s game and I will no longer play your game. I will not put my happiness aside when you cannot care to do the same thing, this engagement is over I plan on telling my father. He can make me wear the dress and smile but when the ceremony comes, I won't be saying the words.” I spoke with hatred peeking in my voice.

My heart thundered in my chest with nervous anticipation almost like I knew that this would at some point turn the North against me, my father would be enraged with me and hate me even. My eldest brother would not understand my choice, but Brandon got to marry someone that he absolutely loved, and Ned was a soldier all he knew was taking orders.

But I know that Benjen will love me no matter what choice I made and that was one of the few things keeping me going. Well, that and the love that I held for Rhaegar and the budding dragon wolf that raised in me. One torrid love affair turned into a few moments of passion which turned into a marriage proposal. But I knew that it was meant to be.

Robert on the other hand looked outraged like he was going to raise a hand to me, his face turned a bright murderous rage, his cobalt blue eyes darkened to a black color as his pupils turned wide as sources as rage inducing hormones flooded his mind as his massive fist tightened with rage and hatred.

When I thought that he might start screaming and even hitting me, he instead took a deep breath, his stiff shoulder shaking before steadying and calming down. The steady chill in the air started to grow stronger and it did not sit well with me. A whisper on the wind screamed run but the still shiver that rushed down my spine told me to stay. I would not run from him and knew that Arthur was lurking around the castle in secret. Rhaegar insisted on him begin here just in case Robert lost his temper.

We would be married in a matter of weeks and Robert was here to talk with Ned and my father, I did not plan to be here much longer after I talked with Robert then I was going to talk with my father and then Arthur was going to whisk me away to Dorne for a little while after Rhaegar deals with his father. Then I would emerge from my hidden oasis with my knights and toe.

I did not think that Elia would be okay with Rhaegar taking a wife, but she would often quote Aegon the Conqueror how he had one wife for Duty and another one for love. I often thought that she would be bitter that she was the wife that was married for duty rather than love, but she simply smiled at me and told me that she would welcome me into their family with open arms. She was an astounding woman, and I was sure that if she was not Dornish then I knew that she might not be okay with all that was happening.

“If it is the women that are upset then I will get rid of them all, I will send the children far from the storm's lands. I love you truly and completely.” Robert all but pleaded and begged.

I did not know how to take his big blue eyes and almost broken form, but I was not a fool. I knew that this was all act to get me to fall for his lies and give into him. But the fire of my husband's seed flowed within me giving me all the power that I needed to leer at him.

“You say that now, but it would only be when I was paying attention, and the moment that I looked away paying attention to our children or our home or our men you would go back to your cheating and lying ways. You may sleep with whoever you want but if I were to try that then you would slay any man that you found in my bed. Should I not be offered the same right.” A sneer pulled at my lips as I started to grow exasperated.

I wanted to kill him. Who was he to tell me how I should feel to try to make a deal with him? It was foolish to think that he could simply get what he wanted because he gave me that broken hearted look.

Robert knew the same thing as he roared with rage and hatred, his bright blue eyes filling with a fury that screamed if I cannot have you then nobody will. But I simply leered at him as I brushed passed him not truly looking at him, in fact I wanted to smash his stupid little face in, but he called out after me.

“Who would be a better match for you than me! I would make you a lady of the Stormlands.” Robert roared with rage.

I laughed a cold bitter laughter that settled deep into his bones as I spung sharply on my heels letting my brown curls whip at my back and my neck. I knew that my eyes must have been cold and murderous as I tilted my chin out and spoke in a commanding tone.

“I will be a queen, I'm already superior to you in every way, he is charming, gallant and above all he would be loyal to me and to Elia. She knows and is fine with it, we are all fine with it. I am telling my father now. We are done!!” I roared with hatred.

My hands shook as I sneered at his hatred flooding my body as I thought about my sweet Rhaegar that was waiting for me and that helped to chill my bones even if the fire still raged on in my chest. I looked over to the door where I knew Arthur was all but begging to get in.

I took in a deep breath as my mind cleared as Robert lurched at me, a fury filling his eyes as his hands gripped tightly to my throat. The pressure was cutting off the air as my mind went blank and black spots formed in my stare as my fingers were clawing at his thick meaty like fist. My legs were failing about as I landed my knee square into the balls of Robert.

“Arthur” I gasped and struggled to breathe.

My lungs felt like they were on fire as my legs began to shake violently as I struggled to stay on my feet. The door burst open and Arthur rushed into the room Dawn drew as an unearthly aura surged around the blade. His blond hair was glimmering in the light as his deep violet eyes darkened to a murderous color. Hate flooded his stare as he glared at Robert the blade pressed firmly against his throat as Arthur stood mighty and proud before me.

“Do you want his life my Queen because I would gladly give it to you.” Arthur spoke in a murderous voice.

The hate in his eyes and body was downright dangerous but I could not help but feel the most protected that I had been in a long time. My fingers were tracing carefully along the massive hand bruise that rested around my throat. I tipped my head back against the wall for comfort and support as I took in a few steady breaths doing my best to calm my beating and panic filled heart.

The smooth stone walls were thick cobble stones that were cool and most as steam seeped through the bricks.

“Leave him, water the horse and gathering my belongings. I will talk with my father then we will leave. '' I spoke in a commanding voice.

Looking down at my dark gray silk dress as the slippers strewn with pearls, taking in a long and smooth breath I did my best to put myself together fluffing my hair up so that it hid the massive hand marks that were around my throat.

I stalked down the hall, a hunger filling my chest as I listened to the soft snores of Benny. He was sleeping soundly in his room. It was barely dawn, the only reason that Robert or Ned were even up at this hour was because they had just come in from the Vale. Worry ate away at my mind if this was how Robert acted I could only wonder what my father and elder brother were going to think.

My heart boomed in my ears as my hands shook nervously as I made my way to my father's private solar, the soft slap of boots and the dark and gloomy air around the castle didn’t make me feel any better. There were dark shadows creeping as the sun slowly began to rise over the horizon. The sky was slowly starting to move across the horizon bright splashes of pink and purple twilight began to move slowly and steadily.

I could hear the soft whispers of my father as he spoke to maester Luwin, worry thunder in my mind forcing a heat to spread throughout my chest as my hand hover over the doorknob. I stood there frozen only for a moment before taking in a long steady breath ignoring the biting chill of the golden nob as my finger curled tightly around it.

“Father can we speak?” I questioned sweetly.

Staring nervously into the room to see his gentle gray eyes filling with life and love but I knew that look would quickly fade when he found out the truth. He would go after Rhaegar and my relationship, but he would not have a choice not when we were already legally married.

“My dearest daughter, what can I do at such an early hour.” Father spoke warmly.

His body thick with muscle and filled with tension and apprehension like he could all but sense that what I had to say would not be anything good. I knew that this was going to take a lot of patience but one day when he had a grandson and a horde of granddaughters for him to dote on and love. Things would change

“I do not wish to marry Robert, he is a womanizer and a monster when I told him that I was not going to marry him he tried to choke me. I do not love him, and I don't want to be a pawn in this game of thrones.” I spoke in a cold voice.

I walked into the room unsure of how this would go, Luwin stilled the moment that I spoke knowing that father would roar in rage the same way that Robert did. My heart thunder in my chest as my tongue felt awkward and heavy in my mouth. As I shared my star nervously to Maester Luwin who excused himself out of the room and the moment that the door shut with a heavy thud there was a murderous hate filled boom.

“You will marry Robert!!” The hate in his voice was all consuming.

The ground and the wind rose with hatred and shook with Northern fury, I stalked over to the window watching as snow lightly fell on the ground, I could see Arthur creeping through the darkness the soft neighs of horse filled the air. The soft rattle of regins could be heard as he moved swiftly and quietly as possible.

I folded my arms firmly over my chest leaning against the cool bricks. The coolness of the wall helped to calm my buzzing nerves. I would not back down I could not back down if I did then I knew that this would always be a constant regret blooming in my chest a regret that would lead to me hating my life. The man that I love was waiting for me in the south and that is where I was going to go with my father's blessing or not. What is he going to do to start a war?

“I do not plan to marry him and nothing that you said will change my mind. I am going to be Queen and you will bow before me. I will not bow before that monster I will not give up and I will not be coerced I am married to Rhaegar Targaryen and his son grows within me fuels my fire I am Lyanna Targaryen Queen of the seven kingdoms, and I will not be shamed into marrying a whore all so that you and Hoster can gain more and more power. I am not a fool, I know that whatever child that Brandon and Catelyn would marry my child with Robert, you have three kingdoms under your belt. I'm not a tool for you to use!!” I roared with a rage.

The moment that my spew ended I could see the fury that bloomed in his chest with renewed power and hatred for my words and my choice and I knew that he would not take no for an answer.

“You will marry him!!” Base boomed in his voice.

The skin around his nukes turned stark white as he leered at me, my own breath hitched in my lungs as I tried not to shrink away from the fury of my father, but I would not let him do as he pleased. I stood firm knowing that if I shrunk away now then I would ever shake from his fear and bend at his will.

“This is not a discussion, this is me telling you, I'm leaving for the south, one day you will understand that my happiness is just as important as your need for power. I love you but mother would not allow this, she would not approve of this.” I spoke in a cold voice.

I couldn't stay here any longer I didn't give my father a second look even as he howled with rage and demanded that I come back and do as I was bid but I kept moving not looking back but there was something haunted in the air there was a storm brewing the air grew pressured and I know that there was something coming a cold dangerous storm that would rip apart the kingdom. I could only hope that my family came out on top.

* * *

Robert POV

Rage white hot and consuming filled my mind and my throat as I stalked about the room looking at Lord Hoster and Lord Rickard. Both knew that much like me that this could not stand that it would shame our collective families most of all. I wanted to make Lyanna mine and let her know that this would not stand and that I would not let it stand. I looked over to Ned. He knew the truth and much like his noble brother Brandon he would not let this happen.

Today they would go south and order the king to give back Lyanna to return her to me while we went to war. Lord Hoster knew much like me knew that he could not and would not stand, he would be married into the Stark family. He would never let his daughter pull such a thing so I know that he would not allow his good daughter to do it either. Hoster was fighting the urge to sneer at the thought of Lyanna. I knew what he thought of her that she was a dumb cow that threw away power for love.

Now she would pay for that with blood, I did not care what she wanted. She was mine; no woman has denied me, and no woman ever would. I would put her in her place, and she would do as she was told, or she would regret it. I will kill Rhaegar and give her his head right before I bed her and put a son in her. She would have no choice but to be the next lady of the Stormlands and if possible, the seven kingdoms.

The Targaryens long lost their right to lead the moment that they lost their dragons, they are a former shell of what they once were, and I was going to make sure that the whole realm knew it before I took what was mine by right the throne and my wife.

“We are going to muster our host good luck in the south father” Ned spoke in a blank voice but there was worry in his eyes for his father.

Terror and fear filled his mind as he looked at me with a warm smile on my face as I clapped his back and a warm smile on my face.

“You worry far too much, and all will work to the Targaryens will fall and we will get your sister back, but they cannot know the truth. The truth has to stay hidden between the five of us.” Even as I spoke, I looked at Jon Arryn.

He was resting by the window taking in the deep breath and moisture laden air, it resulted against my skin as I took in a deep breath. Looking over to the window I could see the moist laden ground, the verdant green valleys stretched as far as the eyes could see. It was a startling sight to see and one that was great and calming.

No one spoke, they just sat there but they knew what was going to happen if they failed but I was going to make sure that Lyanna never said anything but could the same be said for the other Targaryens. I would have to kill them all to keep it a secret. That is no problem for me, the world would think that Rhaegar Targaryen raped Lyanna and we must save her. That was what the world would believe.

I would make sure of it; we were going to rebel, and we were going to win. The dragons were long since dead and only fools were left in their wake.

* * *

Lyanna POV

My back aches, my mind was weary and everything about me was heavy, my stomach was swollen and heavy I could barely think straight. My body felt on fire. I was getting closer and closer to my due date. I laid in the bed looking to Rhaegar. There was a warm smile on his face as his fingers were tracing along on my stomach. As he spoke love was glimmer in his indigo eyes.

“You father and brother went to my father and screamed that I kidnapped you and raped you and that they would not stand for this. They challenged my father to combat and they were killed. I'm sorry….” His voice was broken, his voice was heavy and shaking.

His eyes began to darken as his eyes flickered over to a chest that was resting in the corner of the small room hidden in the middle of nowhere. There was a hunger in his eyes as he looked to the chest but that heavy grief riddle stare formed on his face. I wished that I could say that I was shocked, but my brother and father were so hungry for power that they were willing to believe whatever lies they needed to.

He knew that it was not his fault and if he did not then I would make sure that he knew, Robert had to be put in his place or else the whole realm would bleed, and she would make sure that happened.

“What else Rhaegar?” I spoke in a steel like voice.

I would be lying if I said that there was not some part of me that was broken for the deaths of my father and brother, but it was their choice. They knew that the man that they were meeting had long since lost his sanity. They had to know that he was going to attack them and that he would eventually kill them, and they went anyway. All so that they could craft this elaborate lie that would win one man to their cause.

They were plauging this realm into war all so that they could prove that they were better than the Targaryens and now they were dead. I could feel pity for the men that they were not the men that they have become when they were twisted by greed and hunger, I could not change that but that did not mean that they could do as they please. This was what they got for seeing power over love and acceptance.

“Ned and Robert mustered the host of the Riverlands, the Vale and the North. I will be going to war from here, but I wanted to give you a gift for our little dragon wolf and a name in case I do not return.” Rhaegar’s voice turned grave and cold.

Worry flash white hot in my chest. I did not think that I could survive the loss of my husband, his indigo eyes were still flashing between me and the chest that was sitting off to the side. Whatever was in it was capturing all his attention and sanity. He started to rise letting his fingers fall from my stomach as he did, so his shoulders were rigid, and power bloomed in his chest.

“My mother always feared that something like Summerhall would happen again, only this time it would be us burning in our sleep so my father could get dragons. She was not going to let that happen, she hid all our eggs on Dragonstone, but these three eggs came from the land beyond the Asshai given to me by a red woman that said our son would play a role in bringing back the greatest dynasty ever to exist. That he would be the stallion to mount the world. I do not know if I believe all of that, but I do believe that he will do something that not even Aegon could do. He will truly unite the world under his wings. But to do that he will need dragons to do it….” Rhaegar was borderline and raving about dragons.

I knew that all Targaryens at one point or another had dreams of dragons and hoped to wake the stone eggs that were long forgotten in the ages, but this would not be one of those times. Her son was yet to be born; he could not have dreams of dragons and even if he did, they still would not hatch. She was sure of it.

But I would be lying if I did not admit that I could sense the magic that was flooding the room as he moved over to the chest slowly opening it to reveal three eggs that were glittering rocks in the light. The one on the left side was golden with swirls of silver, the egg in the middle was a crimson color, the final egg was a deep wine color purple with brilliant golden accents. These eggs looked large and way too large.

“They are three times the size of the eggs on dragon stone, Blackfyre and Darksister are locked away in a vault my father has men on them 24/7 but the moment that he dies weather by my hand or Robert’s Ser Barristan has orders to grab the blades and rest them at your feet Blackfyre for our son and Darksister for Viserys.” Rhaegar rambled as he brought the eggs over to me.

My hand darted out even though I knew that they were just pretty rock with reflective scales, even though I knew that the life they once held was dead my hands still reached out for them. My mind, eyes, and hand went right to the red one as her mind rushed as her fingers ran against the egg startled to feel the warmth that hid beneath the scales.

I knew that it had to be my son fueling me filling me with the magic that used in his veins, hope fluttered in my chest and for a moment I thought they might really hatch. 

“Daemon Targaryen he was a fierce dragon rider and it only seems fitting, Aegon has a stigma to the name they either do great things or they are utter failures. I will not saddle him with a name like that. Daemon was a great dragon rider and a better warrior, if I had spent more time practicing martial arts rather than reading and studying then maybe I would be more of us. If they feared me as well as loved me then this might not be happening, promise me, if I do not make it back, make sure he sharpened his blade first and his mind second. Promise me” Rhaegar all but pleaded.

My heart thunder in my chest as terror flushed my mind as he was speaking as if he was always dead, I turned to look out the window to see the ever-shifting golden sands. My mind felt heavy and weary as I nodded my head.

“This may be the last day that we have together so we should spend it together.” My voice quivered with emotion as I looked over to Rhaegar. His face was sweet but just as grim as my own words.

If this is going to be our last day together, we would not spend it talking about what ifs.

* * *

Robert POV

Blood erupted into the sky and rained down on me the scent of blood, shit and muck whirled around my nose flooding my mind and filling me with purpose. I watched as the battle raged on, the thick gurgling water of the river that had once been a deep green. Now ran red with the blood of young boys and hardened warriors alike lay in the river dying. Off in the distance, I could see his fury flooding my mind and my heart.

His silver hair was whipping back and forth slapping against his face as the tips of his dazzling silver hair was painted crimson with fluid. He gripped tightly to his blade as he cut my men down with ease, Luwin and Ser Barristan were at his side, one knight of his guard had fallen, they would all fall before I was done with them.

His ruby dragon was taunting me, roaring in my face saying that I took the women that you love and now I am going to take his life and his wife. A sneer pulled at my lips to think that the Lyanna world had ever been with a man like that. A hatred settled deep in my chest as I darted through the battlefield. The smooth green grass painted red was squishing beneath my feet. My war hammer does not slow me down if anything it sped me up adding to my momentum with brute force.

“Rhaegar comes to taste my hammer!!” I roared with hatred.

A sneer pulled at his lips as he laughed in my face, “Even if you kill me you will never have her, she will never love you.” 

Rhaegar would not slip away from me and Lyanna would be mine and no one would be the wise of the true truth. Lyanna would not speak on it or he would break her jaw and make it impossible for her to speak. She would learn to do as she was told she might be a wolf, but she would be a tamed wolf.

I would fight and take her back; Ned would bring her to the capital, and she would learn that life is not what she wants to make it. 

Everyone on the battlefield could sense my blood lust as it bubbled in my body like hot lava, my skin was bright red as my blood boiled in my veins.

“She will be mine!!” I roared with equal power and measure.

Rhaegar was not stopping either as he stalked over to me, his blade cut deep and fast through the flesh of my men as they tried to rush at him. His indigo eyes were filled with power as they darken with hatred.

“Even if you kill me my son will rule after me and he will get justice for your foolishness.” Rhaegar roared with hatred.

His shoulders were stiff and tense as he danced across the ground lurching forward as he slashed and hacked. But I was not going to be out done and her son would not live long, I would kill them.

“That's Fine I'll kill him the same way that I did your first wife and children!!” I laughed at the army as I was closing in on him. My legs were pumping as the world was starting to move in slow motion.

Hefting my mighty war hammer I pulled my hammer back with all the strength in my arm, hefting my hammer over my head, the black armor was taunting and cold as Rhaegar fury made him lose control of his calm.

“You will fall into the deepest pit of the underworld and the 14 flames will protect my son until the day he slays you and all that oppose him.” Rhaegar spoke with grief.

Even now he clung to that foolish religion that was long dead with all the people that followed the religion.

I could see the tears that were turning misty, but my murderous fury flooded my body as I slammed the head of my hammer into the chest of Rhaegar. The whole world seemed to stop as they watched Rhaegar as he flew back 30 feet. I could see the light leaving his eyes as he cursed me with his last breath.

“Daemon will end you. He will take back what is his with dragons” Power and fury filled his whispery voice.

The soft wet gasps filled the air as he could hear the chorus of Rhaegar bones breaking while blood spurted from Rhaegar’s mouth like a fountain. The soft gurgle of blood-filled my ears as he loomed over the man.

“A fool to the bitter end I'll killed your first son easily and I will kill this Daemon brat of yours as well.” A smug air swirled around me as I thought of Lyanna.

* * *

Lyanna POV

My skin is clammy and cold and the cool breeze that rustled through the blank empty tower forced me to shiver slightly but as I clutched my son, I felt a shift in the air. A whisper that carried along the wind as I looked to the blank walls of the tower. I just knew that Rhaegar was dead, I wanted to cry out and scream but I knew that I could not do that, that I had to do something.

I clutched my baby to my chest as he suckled at my breast but even, I could see it in his eyes that there was a pain there that was not there before. Smooth purple eyes with bright blue flakes and splashes filled his stare. He had the same bright indigo eyes of his father but my everything else. My thick curls and long face, but his father's ethereal beauty, to see him made my heart ache knowing that this was the last piece of Rhaegar that I had left.

I wished that I could be filled with joy but my son, not even a few months old, was left without a father and only dragon eggs to comfort his pain. I knew that sooner or later Ned would come for me and I was torn. With my husband dead I did not have much family left and it was Ned and Robert that killed him. Could I forgive them, they knew the truth that I loved Rhaegar, that I married him and that I had a child with him. Yet they told the world that I was kidnapped and rape, locked away in this tower like some damsel.

It was arguable and honestly, I was filled with rage, one that I thought would turn me bitter if I let it and a part of me wanted to let it. It was easier to be angry to grow bitter and hate my brother and his best friend for what they did. To seek out vengeance in the hopes of one day killing them. But that would not make me feel better and it would not let me move past my grief but forgiving them would not make me feel any better. I was stuck in this petty of emotions do what I should and should not feel.

“Lyanna are you alright?” Arthur spoke in a sweet voice.

His violet eyes filled with fear and worry there were grim looks on his face as he loomed over me turning to look to the golden sands as a heavy frown formed on his face as he looked over to me. His body stiff and cold I knew that he was coming to tell me that Rhaegar was dead, but I already knew that.

“Rhaegar is dead’ My voice was flat and monotone.

My mind was weary, and my shoulders were hanging as I looked down to Daemon his sweet indigo eyes were locked on Arthur.

Arthur refused to look at me out of cordiality and being polite, instead his eyes were locked on the horizon as he let out a heavy breath. There was this weary look on his face. I knew that there was more to the story then then.

“There is more isn't there” I spoke again and this time I could sense the change in the air.

Something dark and cruel came over the air as Arthur nodded his head, I knew that he was grieving that Rhaegar was his best friend. He lost a man that he loved like a brother he might as well have lost a piece of himself what he was at it.

“Robert sacked the city the Lannisters killed Elia but not before their men raped her then cut her in half, bashed in Aegon's head and slaughtered Rhaenys. We can only assume that someone will be coming here soon to collect you and kill Daemon. It is a good chance that it will be Ned coming for you, but I cannot be sure of that. Now the Wardens have all been summoned to the capital. Soon if something isn't done there will be a fleet around dragon stone….”

I took in a deep breath as I nodded my head, “There is no more hiding out here, Whent is going to go to Dragonstone with Daemon we are going to the capital if the wardens are going there is no better time to expose the lie in front of the whole time, he will regret what he has done I will make sure of it.” A sneer pulled at my lips I would put them all in their place.

But I also knew that they would not wait for Aegon 16 name day; they would want a king and he does not inspire confidence.

* * *

Ned POV

I was riding towards the Tower of Joy with six companions. One of the companions is Howland. He did not know the truth and if he did not know the truth I feared that he would soon. That this whole war was built on a lie and plot by my dead father to get what they wanted. Which now would never happen, she would never willingly say the words to Robert at the wedding she would hate them all for all time.

Three Kingsguard are sitting at the foot of the tower, one of which is Ser Arthur Dayne the best swordsman in the entire realm. Dayne looked ready like he knew that I was going to have to fight him and we would lose in a fair fight. I dismounted from my horse, my heart thundering in my chest forcing my heart to thunder in panic.

Howland stiffened at my side, for once he much like me knew that they might not get out of this battle unscathed, but I would get his sister back. Arthur stabs his sword into the dirt, a fury floods his stare cold and hangs with grief as he sneers at me.

“Lord Stark.” His voice was cold and heavy.

I knew that he knew that his king was dead and that he blamed me, Rhaegar took my sister from Robert but he did not think twice about it. He did not do anything that is deserving of death but all the same he had to die. I did not like this plan, but it was one that my father gave his life to make sure went off with a hitch. Now that they are dead, and I had to make this work.

“I looked for you on the Trident.” I spoke in a cool voice.

See Whent had a sneer on as I notice the white Bull his fingers were threading the leather grip of the sword.

“We weren’t there.” Arthur spoke in a brisk and cold voice.

“Your friend the usurper would lie beneath the ground if we had been.” See Whent spoke as he sharpened his sword.

The wind blew and the soft crunch of sand in my mouth filled my ears as my heart then and it just would not stop.

“The Mad King is dead. Rhaegar lies beneath the ground. Why weren’t you there to protect your prince?” Ned spoke again as he let out a heavy breath.

I could see the pain that was glimmering in his eyes as he thought about his dead friend, his bright violet eyes were darker than the black sky at night, his fingers were gripping just a bit tighter to the might blade Dawn.

“Our prince wanted us here.” Arthur spoke in a murderous voice.

Hate filled my chest as I noticed a movement in the tower, men and women were making their way out of the tower there were goods resting in their grips, he could see the carriages making sure that they were ready for a long journey. They were not going to take my sister. I would not let them.

“Where’s my sister? Where are you taking her?” My voice was booming and cool as I leered at the man before me.

“I wish you good fortune in the wars to come. When I stand over the corpse of Robert, I'll let him know that he can greet you in hell.” Arthur spoke smugly said that he knew that he was going to win.

Arthur, Whent, and Gerold were gripping tightly to their blades as their feet dug into the golden sands of Dorne. The Kingsguard draw their blades.

“And now it begins.” Arthur soak in a smug voice

“No. Now it ends.” I knew that I was going to win. I had no choice; they could not tell the lies that would put the final nail in our coffins.

Arthur cut down Howland in a blink of the eyes, I could hear the wet gurgles, so I knew that he was still alive. Arthur was on me in a single moment, dawn gripped tightly as he brought the sword down with all his might but stopped with a commanding voice.

“Stop Ser Arthur, take Howland and Ned alive despite what they have done, they are my fellow north men.” Lyanna’s husky voice filled the air.

All eyes turned to look at her, her smoke gray eyes filled with fury as Gerold put a knife to Holden's throat as Whent slammed my arms behind my back. As I was forced to watch my sister design the step the most startling thing had to be the brown hair boy with deep indigo eyes. 

“Lady Lyanna you had that monster child” Howland started in doubt.

I wish that I could have said that Lyanna went along with the lie, but she simply laughed in his face, the cruel hatred in her eyes screamed I was not going to hold my tongue.

“I know what my brother told you, but they were wrong. My father hunger for power and did as they pleased to get it. I was never kidnapped. I was never tapped, I am the queen, the only one left thanks to the Lannisters. I am not going to live whatever lie that Robert and Ned had tried to force upon me. I will throw you at the feet of the pretender and damned my son’s kingdoms back. Arthur gathers them; it is a long journey to the port.” Lyanna spoke letting her eyes-only flicker to me once.

I could see the hatred that settled bone deep and cut deeper than any fridge winter wind or air. She hated me, my own sister. Father and Brandon were both dead because of her love for Rhaegar and now I would gain the same fate.

Starks do not do well south.

* * *

Rhaella POV

The ship was coming in close as I ran my hands gently along the eggs, I could not understand it, from my spot in the painted table room I could see the sails ripped in the wind as a massive fleet started to make their way to the island allowing the one ship to close in before closing their ranks. I knew that my grandson was on that ship and that he was the last piece of Rhaegar that I had. My first boy was long dead. The thought was terrifying and sickening how and why he would have to be the one that was dead.

It all seemed so unreal to me I could not even think about what I was going to do when I first heard that my husband and brother was killed all I could think is that it was about time that he died. But now my son was the one that was gone, and I was pregnant and, in a few months, I would give birth to some of the last pure blooded Targaryens in the world. I knew that it was not important any longer but as I laid my fingers against the eggs.

Rhaegar, went off to war told me to collect all the eggs that we hid from Areys in total there were only about 10 eggs, but it was more than enough. But why did he want me to get them? Why was he so sure that the eggs would hatch this time when they did not hatch the first time at Summerhall?

Confusion was ate away at me as I rubbed my brows wearily wishing that Monford would be back soon he was summoned to King's Landing to bend the knee and hand me over. But instead, he went to Dorne to collect Lyanna and bring her back to the capital. The men were working hard to rebuild the once might fleet. I wanted to know what was going on in the capital and when Lyanna was going to get there. Would a few men be good enough to protect him? Fear flooded my chest as I watched the ships dock.

“My lady Ser Whent and Ser Gerold are here and with them the prince.” The door bursts open.

A man covered in sweat as his clothes clung to his skin as he struggled to breath one hand holding the door frame struggling to stay afloat as his other hand was gripping tightly to his chest. As he struggled to breath, I looked over to see that the once two might knights were exhausted their shoulders were caved in and struggling to stay afloat.

Gerold was holding the young prince who was about to be a year old, he was giggling as he slapped at the metal of the knight. Whent was holding a large chest that seemed to be easier then begin around the prince. The babe had my son’s once bright indigo eyes but his mother's long face and thick brown curls.

I could not help but laugh now that little Daemon was probably keeping them up this whole trip home. I started to rise, turning my eyes away from the massive rocks with glimmering scales that I knew to be eggs. They were not going anywhere so instead I walked out of the painted table down a set of hidden staircases that lead to the port that was allied with people as they struggled to get a look at the young prince.

My heart thundered in my chest as I rushed over to my grandson a warm smile on my face that did not overshadow the grief that was in my eyes.

“My lady” Whent spoke in an exhausted voice.

His shoulder was dropping as his face darkened as he turned to look to the chest as he spoke.

“Dragons eggs from the land of the asshai, for Daemon and your children” Whent nodded his head to the case once more the latch was unlocked.

The moment that he said that they were eggs from Asshai I knew that they had to be the eggs that Rhaegar had gotten from the red women a few months back before he took Lyanna as his bride. I knew that I had to see them. They were as much a part of Rhaegar as his son was, my hands were shaking as anticipation and fear spread throughout my body. The minute that I opened the chest I felt the breath in my lungs hitch as I noticed that the eggs that rested in the chest were amazing, but they were three times the eggs that were resting on the painted table.

The massive red crimson egg was glittering in the light and the moment that the young prince saw it he screeched angrily, his little fist gripping at the air like he was trying to reach the egg.

“My Queen if I were you, you're better off giving him the egg, the whole trip here he would not sleep unless the egg was at his side. Gods forbid that you try to take the egg from him, we have not slept in three days. We place the eggs in the chest for safekeeping once we get into crown land waters. Since then, he has been a little monster.” Whent let out a tire sigh as he let out a heavy breath.

I could not help but laugh as I looked over to Ser Gerold who simply nodded his head sadly like every word was true.

“Have you been a naughty little dragon” I cooed at Daemon as he giggled and held out his arms to me.

A weak smile pulled at my lips as I pulled the sweet little babe to my chest, looked down at his face and I could see the beauty of Rhaegar shining through.

“I will take him and the red egg and take him up to his room he will settle down won't you Daemon.” I spoke sweetly as a warmth spilled throughout my body.

Peace settled deep into my chest as for a moment I was not a grieving mother but a loving grandmother staring at the little bundle that would bring some light to the castle. Gerold and Whent both let out sighs of relief as Daemon looked at me with wide indigo eyes as if he could not understand why they were so tired. He began to grab a fistful of my hair yanking hard on them as he giggled and laughed all the while the men and women of the port fought to get a better look at the prince the cause of this war.

“Thank you, your grace, the queen should be creeping up the coast even as we speak. We should send her a letter and let her know that the prince arrives safely. '' Gerold spoke weakly as he grabbed the red egg that seemed to captivate my grandson.

I nodded my head weakly as something in the air changed as some came alive in the air like there was magic filling the air. Something is coming alive with this small and humble island. Would it once more be home to dragons once more?

Only time would tell. 

* * *

Ser Gerold Hightower POV

I did not know how long I was sleeping. It might have been a few hours, maybe even a day or two or even a few minutes. I could not tell you but the moment that the door slammed open forcing me out of my deep sleep. Whent dropped on the floor rolling around on the ground as he lifted his head off the couch in the room. He had come in here only for a moment to talk about what we were going to do if things did not work out in our favor in the capital but instead, we both fell asleep.

He was rubbing his face mournfully as we both looked to the young handmaiden whose blonde hair was clinging to her face as she struggled to breathe and think straight. Her blue eyes that almost look violet in a certain light.

“Good Sers you must see this! It's the Prince” The high pitched and breathy voice filled my ears.

It forced me to snap up in panic do not tell me that they sent a spy or assassin in here to kill the young prince. Terror filled my chest and for a moment I feared that my prince would not make it past his first year. This could not happen after his father was just cut down on a battlefield. Terror gripped me as I moved quickly with Whent running after me. I called out to the handmaiden her fearful brown eyes locked on my panic form.

“Go get the Queen Dowager” I roared but the young woman struggled to keep up with my long strides.

“She is already in the nursery” The girls called after me.

The sight of the blank hall walls swirling around me began to fade from sight as my mind raced with panic. I could hear the screeches they were high pitched and foreign to my ears; terror filled my chest as Whent called out to me.

“Do you think that the fleet sent someone onto the land in a smaller ship” Whents voice was darkening with rage.

I knew that much like me he would have preferred to be at Rhaegar’s side but instead he was here protecting a babe and now would that babe die despite all our best efforts. My heart pounded loudly in my heart. I could barely make out the words of panic servants as they were flung roughly out of my way. Some of them let out panic cries but I did not care about my only thought is with the young prince and Queen that was in danger.

I gripped tightly to the blade that was resting on my hip, the smooth leather had a way of calming my heart as I came to a large ornate brown door. As I flung the door open to see a little babe giggling, I watched the thick black tufts of hair and deep indigo eyes locked on me. 

Rhaella was sitting in the rocking chair, her face blank and filled to the brim with confusion as she looked over to the beast that was resting in the crib beside the prince who was squealing with utter joy. He giggled happily as he hands clutched a dragon tightly in his little chubby fingers, I had never seen the dragon before, but the crumpled diamond metallic-looking shell lay forgotten in his crib and the dragon that sat before me is brilliant crimson red with dazzling horns, spikes, his eyes were ruby red and locked on the prince.

I did not know much about dragons, but I knew that dragons were supposed to have two legs and two wings arms but the dragon that rested in the crib was the size of a a medium size dog, with 4 bright red legs kept him standing up, while a long winding red tail. While draping wings started from the back of his shoulder blades and draping down his back. 

The dragon sat down like a dog sitting back on its hind legs, I could not believe what I was seeing as Whent burst into the room the moment that he saw the dragon he was not the least bit shocked. In fact, the more surprising thing to him was not the fact that the dragon was in the crib but that the dragon had wings on his back.

“My Queen there is a problem, the eggs in the war room they are hatching” Whent spoken started and filled with confusion and awe.

Rhaegar with his last few moments swore that the eggs were going to hatch none of us said it, but we all thought that he might be going mad. But now we knew that he was right, he saw something that we did not, that dragons were coming back to his world. Rhaella much like me let her head snapped up shaking her from her frozen haze and confusion.

“Show me!” Rhaella roared with confusion as she looked over to me, and together we rushed out of the room leaving the young prince with his dragon.

Buckets of sweat rolled down my back as the sweet and melancholy melody of the birds fell the dawn was approaching so I had to be asleep at least for a few hours if not a few days. Spiking tendrils of pain came rushing down my back as I was forced awake by all this brisk walking and jogging. 

I could hear this sound as we got closer to the painted table room, I could hear this pecking sound almost like there were cracking eggs against a bowl. A golden light pooled into the room as the sun crept across the horizon. Turning the sky, bright pink splashes of orange and gold dance across the sky giving the island a kind of serene air. 

When the door was flung open one at a time we watched as claws, and wings arms slammed against the confines of the shell forcing them to crack under the force. I could not believe what I was seeing as Rhaella rushed over to the table, her violet eyes filled with doubt and joy as she stared down at the eggs that I knew Rhaegar asked her to collect. 

Each one of them was nothing but scaly wings and long coiling necks. Their small blocky heads were cocked to the side, but they were nothing like Daemon's dragon; they had wings arms and not four legs. 

The dragon in the middle was a bright gold color with dazzling iridescent scales that glimmered in the light, while its horns, spikes, and wing membrane were a red color, dragons were flesh made of fire. Golden eyes with red flakes locked on Rhaella.

“Mother look” A joy striken voice filled the air.

All our attention was forced to snap to an 8-year-old Viserys who was smiling warmly as he held out a second dragon, the color of the azure sky. He, much like the dragon on the table, had glittering scales that seemed to shine as if they got off their own list. His slit navy eyes were glimmering as his wings battled against the sky screaming look at me. 

Rhaella was looking all right as her eyes watched as each one of the dragons began to hatch the eggs falling from the table. For a moment we all let ourselves soak in the awe-inspiring sight. But then a calm rustled over the room.

“The world can't know about the dragons not yet; we are few in numbers and support. They would kill us and take the dragon and if they could not take them, they would just kill them. I cannot and will not let that happen. Rhaegar knew that these dragons were going to hatch which means that we must do whatever we can to ensure that they do not fall from the grasp of our family any longer.” Her voice was heavy as she walked over to a silver dragon that rested on the table beside the red and gold dragon.

Greif filling her eyes as she ran her left index fire along the smooth sizzling skin of the dragon, “There is a good chance that the kingdom will dissolve; they will not wait for Daemon to turn of age and they will not listen to two women. The kingdoms will split and Lyanna cannot fight against it if they want to split. Tell her that the chicken eggs she brought back with her hatched and that we need to raise them before slaughtering them. She is a bright girl, and she will know what we mean. If she tried to press the issues, they might kill her but leaving an ominous off-putting sensation in the air is better off then straight out confronting them She don't want to leave her son to be raised by me. She will want to be here for that even if it means losing all that Rhaegar fought for us to keep. If we have the dragons, we have the world at our fingertips” Sage and wise Rhaella voice echoed in my ears.

I knew that she was right that we would be able to get back all that was taken from them but risking and rushing would not be good not right now.

“I will write the letter right away and have it sent to Starfall. I know that Arthur was going to stop there on the way back to the capitol.” I spoke in a resolute voice.

“We can never let the outside world know what is going on in our realm and the splitting of the kingdoms should help with that.” Ser Whent melted form the shadows.

He was right, Ser Darry was dead, Luwin was dead, Barristan, Whent and I, as well as Arthur are the only ones of our order left; we must focus on rebuilding and regrouping. The dragon would be able to take care of these for a few years but until that point, we must keep this secret.

Let the game of Thrones begin.

* * *

Ser Barristan POV

My feet slap hard against the hard marble floor as I took in a breath. My mind continued to swim. Rhaegar was dead. I never thought that he would be the one that ended up dead. He did nothing wrong and yet here I stood rushing to the armory as the wardens came to bend their knee to a new king.

The thought sickened me as I thought about Daemon and Lyanna that were resting in Dorne; they were a few members of the once great and mighty house Targaryen. There was a fleet waiting for orders to take the island and the rough forced terror to flood my chest Queen Rhaella had to know that her son was dead and pregnant with no hope was not something that anyone would be able to deal with let alone her.

She was so small and thin and yet it seemed like she was twice as big as she was with Viserys or Rhaegar. Taking in a steady breath I steady my mind; I could not let on that I knew the truth about the Targaryens not until Lyanna got here. It had been a few months and I knew that she needs to get stronger and now that she was able to be hold her own I knew that the rest of the king guard would be on their way here.

I started to make my way through the bleak halls. I did not know where I was going but I kept moving as if on impulse and as my feet stopped, I was standing before a large metallic door. My heart was heavy as I thought about the smile that pulled at Rhaegar's lips as he told me that there was nothing to fear whether he made it off the battlefield or not, that he would live on in our hearts and minds.

The thought that he died in battle broke me in ways that I could not even make my peace with and poor Daemon. Two Targaryens children were slaughtered he could not be the third. My breath hitched in my chest as I looked over to the door that hid a blade that could not have made all the difference in the battle.

I stared back at the Golden locks as I watched the gleaming metal for a moment and the shining metal stared back at me. I looked around the hall. I did not see a single guard in the hall; they all had run off so that they were at the side of their new king as the wardens from all over made their way here. My stomach lurched and my heart thunder could I stay here after what I just saw.

The weight of my armor bored down on me as I struggled to stand no longer accepting the burden of the Kings guard not wanting it if it meant that I would have to stay with Robert but if I did not then would I even make it one more week in the capital. My mind raced as I rushed into the treasury slicing through the locks with ease. 

As the door started to slip open the locks fell to the ground in a loud thudding heap, a nearly empty vault stared back at me. I watched as two swords sat on a thick golden-colored wall. One sword was hidden in a red seethe. The pommel is a dangerous red ruby that pulsed in the darkness. The hilt of the sword an arching shape with a roaring dragon on either side.

Sitting on the wall next to the blade Blackfyre is a blade with a pommel shaped as flames the grip a silver and the hilt golden flames with a red ruby pulsing in the dark much like the other.

I watched the blades for a moment, taking in a deep breath I gripped tightly to Darksister and Blackfyre. They burned to the touch, but my leather glove helps reduce the burning hot heat of the blades. The blades entered me as I stared at them in utter shock. The power and beauty of the blades always took my breath away.

I was just about to leave when I noticed the crown of the corner, dazzling red rubies pulsed with power as if they could sense that there was a king in need of a crown. A warm smile pulled at my lips as I ripped it from the hold I knew that Rhaegar would want his son to have this crown I rushed out of the room. I would have to make it to the throne room.

They were all here; all the lords of the seven kingdoms, the most powerful and the richest, were standing among them as Robert stood at the foot ready to ascend to the throne but he wanted to make the dude that they were watching as he took the steps slow and on at a time. I shifted to look at all the faces around me.

My attention was caught by Tywin first the monster that had the queen and her children murder. Tywin is a tall, slender, broad-shouldered man in his fifties. His arms are thin but muscled. Tywin has kept his head shaved ever since his golden hair started going bald, but he grows out bushy golden side-whiskers. Tywin has pale green eyes flecked with gold. His body was stiff like the last thing that he wanted was to bow before Robert I could tell that he wanted to be king of his own.

It made me worried Robert assumed that people were going to follow him but when the truth comes out Lyanna is assuming that they will follow her after they find out the truth. But there was a third option that the kingdoms would dissolve back into the seven kingdoms. The thought worried me as I turned to look at who were standing across the other side of the room outrageously filled with venomous hatred. Lord Doran

In his early fifties, Doran is a cautious, pensive, and subtle man. He is prone to think long on the matters before him, weighing every word and every action. He has a bad case of gout which has recently left him unable to walk, instead having to rely on his wheeled chair, he appears to be much older than he is in truth. His body is soft and shapeless, and the gout has swollen and reddened the joints of his knees, toes, and hands. He covers his legs and feet with a blanket, blocking the sight of his gout.

But the rage that was in his eyes told me that he wanted to lurch from the chair and kill Tywin and Robert alike, Oberyn was standing at his back stick but I noticed his spear was glistening with poison. He was far more dangerous than his brother even though his elder brother was the one that was in control of Sunspear.

Oberyn has the features of a salty Dornish men. He is a tall, slender, graceful, and fit man, and has a lined and saturnine face with thin eyebrows, black viper eyes and a sharp nose. His hair is lustrous and black with only a few silver streaks and recedes from his brow into a widow's peak.

There was a dangerous fury in his eyes as his fingers were stark white, he was the youngest of the martell siblings and he adore his sister and she was dead, he worshiped the ground that his nephew and niece walked on and now they were all dead because of the men that stood before them but instead of acting Doran rested a hand on his brother hand doing his best to calm him.

I knew that something was going to explode when I noticed that the Northern representative, Ned Stark was not here, but I knew that was because Robert sent him to get Lyanna. I knew that he would fail because Arthur and Gerold were there and so was Whent they would not fail together. But that did nothing to lessen my worry and fear.

Instead, I steady my heart as I looked over to the lord of Highgarden, Mace stood firm with his mother at his side even at his age he still had his mother at his side. Mace is a handsome and powerful-looking man but having his mother at his side just made him seem weak in front of the other lords. He has curly brown hair and cuts his beard into a triangular shape. He looked ready to run out the room at any moment the pressure was starting to get stifling as I turned to look to see Balon Greyjoy.

Balon is thin and he is gaunt with a hard face. He has hard black eyes with long grey hair flecked with white that hangs past the small of his back. He has a stoop in his shoulder. Balon is not as tall or as strong as his father Quellon had been, but he is just as quick and skilled at arms.

Standing at his back were his two eldest sons, Rodrik the eldest of the boy was an alcoholic with a tendency for "drunken cuffs" he was a fool about a harden warrior that is not to be tested, he had dark black hair and smiling blue eyes that had a glint of cruelty to them. There were scars under and above his right eye from many battles. He had broad shoulders and thick muscular arms in direct contrast from his father who was growing smaller as he grew in age. Then there was his second eldest son Maron.

Maron is a bit more handsomer than his elder brother and he did not have as many scars that is either a testament to his skills in battle or lack of them. I knew that Maron was known for his cruel japes and compulsive lies. But no, he was silent, his fingers dressing the single-handed steel edge battle axe that rested on either side of his hip. He knew that something was going to go on even if he did not know the truth that would soon come bubbling up to the surface.

Stannis was standing by the door resting as the representative of the Stormlands until the now king of the seven kingdoms picked which of his brothers should get the lands, but he felt that it should have been obvious.

Stannis is a large man - tall, broad-shouldered, and sinewy. Stannis has dark blue eyes and a heavy brow. His head has only a fringe of black hair like the shadow of a crown, and he has a close-cropped beard across his large jaw. His face has a tightness to it like cured leather, and he has hollow cheeks, and thin, pale lips. His eyes were flickering over to Lord Hoster.

The man was paying more attention to the place where his future good son had burned alive, it was praying and fear filling his eyes as he looked over to Robert. Something dark and foreshadowing fell over his face like the last thing that he wanted to do was revolt and now that he did his daughter lost the man that she loved and now had to marry the second son.

Hoster was tall and broad, strong, with blue eyes and brown hair, Hoster has always been a proud man, and a follower of the Faith of the Seven. Hoster's armor is silver plate-and-mail, while his cloak and surcoat are blue and red. The crest atop his great helm is a silver and bronze trout. His shield is massive oak-and-iron, he was acting as if he knew that there was going to be a battle and he was on the battlefield when Rhaegar died.

The thought sickened me as I looked to the Vale staring at the every man that gave the most validity to the claim of both his foster sons that were fighting to get Lyanna back. Jon had broad shoulders though half of his teeth had fallen out by the time he married Lysa Tully. The poor girl was forced to marry the older man before he went off to war. Jon had a reputation for being prudent, calming, and wise, and kindly and trusting. I found it hard to believe that he would go along with this lie yet here they are.

The only one left to come was Lord Valyeron and I did not see him there was a silence one that screamed it all.

“Where is Lord Stark and Lord Monford.” Tywin spoke in a booming voice.

As if he was the one that was king, not Robert, but just as he posed the question the doors began to slammed open and Lord Valyeron stalked into the room with superior power and he threw two men onto the ground. Monford is handsome with long, fair hair as pre as son with dark wine color eyes. He was wearing armor with a painted seahorse and a blade in his hand that startled all the lords in the room.

The Greyjoys had murderous smiles on their face as their hands went to their weapon but they made no move to stop the man that was making his way into the room. I was forced to look down at the two men that rested before me. One was a short, squatted man with a trident on his back and an net on his hips. His moss green eyes were covered with blood as he collapsed on the ground.

The other man was none other than Ned stark, his gray eyes were hazy like he had gotten hit in the head, he was struggling to stay awake as I noticed the crimson flow that had smeared his pale white arms. The moment that Robert noticed the man that he knew to be a brother in arms he jumped up from his throne with rage filing his cobalt eyes that were now black like color.

“What is the meaning of this lord Valyeron” Robert roared with hate as his face turned red.

His body was tense and rigid from hate as his power began to fill his body as Lord Valyeron did not even look at the king his blade was pointed to the throat of Ned Stark as he spoke in a cold voice.

“Your brother died; would you like to joy him.” Lord Valyeron menacing and cold jerked his head over to the spot where Brandon died.

The scent of burning flesh was still filling the air even if they claimed they aired it out, all the sudden a massive storm hit us. Bright blue and purple lighting streaked against the sky as rain slammed against the ship in the port with current of rain. I noticed that there was now a second ship in the tower, one that had not been there before.

“You have all been lied to. Lyanna was not raped or kidnapped; she married Rhaegar with the permission of Elia. When she told her father and her betrothed, they were outraged and conspired to go against her wishes. Jon Arryn, Hoster Tully, Rickard Stark, Brandon Stark, Ned Stark, and Robert Baratheon all knew the truth and attacked the crown anyway and they paid the price. They bathed your kingdoms in blood and for what power and greed.” lord Valyeron preached in the room.

There were whispers of doubt filling the air as they looked around the room, but Robert roared with hate as his face began to sweat like he knew that the truth would not come out if he could play this right. When I looked over to Tyrion, I would see him brewing with hatred, his daughter was supposed to marry Rhaegar but at the last minute the mad king slighted him and that was why he lost his war. Now another woman that is not his daughter has to marry the king to be.

“These are venomous lies where my wife? Let up my good brother.” Robert sneered at the man as he held his hand out as a boy struggled to begin his hammer.

“I'm not your wife and he was not your good brother and he never will be….” Lyanna walked into the room and relief filled me.

Arthur was resting at her right and the whole room exploded in an uproar no one could believe what they were seeing and I most of all. Relief filled me but I did not see above in her arms do not tell me that little Daemon died.

* * *

Jamie POV

She walked into the room in fluttery smoky gray silks, her shoulders were thrown back and her chin tilted out as a superior air swirled around her, when she walked, she did so as a queen. Resting on her head was a Valyrian steel crown that was crafted into roar dragons as massive ruby that played with power. There was a fury filling her eyes as she turned to look at the older knight beside me. His eyes were not filled with shock or dismay he knew the truth this whole time.

“Ser Barristan it is good to see that you are alive and well we were worried about you.” Lyanna spoke in a sweet voice.

Ser Barristan let out a sigh of relief as he walked over to the queen and worry filled his eyes as I noticed the two blades that were resting on his back. I knew that they were Blackfyre and Darksister, how dodge get those blades, Areys was mad and in his later moments in life he sword that Rhaegar would take the sword and kill him with them so he put them in a safe that no one could access without being cut down.

“The prince?” Ser Barristan spoke flutter as I felt murderous eyes on me.

I looked over to see Ser Arthur the hatred in his eyes as he leered at me the way that his whole-body tense like he wanted to sneer and launched at me with all the fury in his bones. I knew that was never going to happen. Not with Lyanna there with only a few men to protect him a sad and sullen smile pulled at her lisp as she turned to leer down at Ned.

“Daemon is fine, he is resting on Dragonstone with Rhaella and Viserys, soon she will give birth so we must get this settled while we can.” She looked over to the men and women in the room letting her eyes flicker to the Dornish.

Grief hanging in her face as her eyes turning them black like she was fighting off tears, she blinked rapidly trying to stop the tears from filling her eyes.

“Elia was a warm and kind soul who welcomed me with open arms, she never once screamed at Rhaegar or me for our choices she stood by us. I cannot imagine having to lose her and then your niece and nephew as well. I truly am sorry for your loss. Robert’s greed killed them as much as the mountain and the backstabbing Lannister. I did not deny my part in this war. I made a choice that led to them making their daring plan.” Lyanna spoke as she bent her head in patience.

It lasted only for a moment as alliance filled the room; each one of the lords were watching the queen as she slowly lifted her head, hatred filling her state as she leered at me. I could feel everyone's eyes shifting to look at me. I killed a mad old fool and that fool happened to be king, and her good father.

“You swore an oath to the Targaryen family not only did you fail to protect your king, but you also killed them and let your father run amuck. You have a duty to protect Elia and her children and not only did you not do it, but you also stood by and did nothing watching even and before you even try to deny it I know that you did, you Lannisters are not the only ones that have spies. Lord Varys.” Lyanna spoke in a cold voice.

Hatred filling her stare as she shifted to see a bald man melting off the shadow of the same man that had been missing this whole time. Even now he made his way over the Queen had her party. There was a sneer pulling at his lips much like Lyanna all their eyes were shining with wraith shock no one expected this. They all so easily believe the lies and even if Rhaegar says that they were lies there was no way that anyone would believe that.

“The order of the king's guard is for life, but you do not deserve the honor to die as a proud knight of the king's guard. I relieve you of your statue and honor as a knight and part of the king's guard. Die in the shadows oblivious, nothing more then an oath breaker and king killer. Lord and Ladies of the seven kingdoms this man that you fought and died for was a liar filled with greed. My son Daemon Targaryens is your true king and this man nothing more than a fool that will soon draw his last breath.” Lyanna spoke in cold hatred.

Arthur took a step forward pulling Down from his back ready to avenge the men that he loved, but there was a tension that filled the air as Balon took a step forward sneering at the men before him. Less than surprise or appeasement by the fight between the two men.

“Why should I follow either of you, it was the dragons we bowed too, not the dragon lords actually dragons that have long since left the world. They are dead as is the last dragon, I will not follow a babe or his mother, a northern whore who couldn’t keep an oath of her own. I will not follow a hot-headed fool either. From this point on I will rule over the Iron Island as my own kingdom.” A sneer pulled at the face of Balon.

His eyes cruel and hard as he was smug and he was the only one, Mace Tyrel all but jumped on the bandwagon.

“Why should we have to wait until this boys 16 name day, do you expect us to take orders from you for 16 years? A woman? I think not the kraken is right we have all the food and the power, the most fertile of the lands why should we follow either of you!! I'm taking my armies and my lands.” A sneer pulled at Maces lips as he left with his mother following him a smug smile pulling at her lips.

She wanted to win a friend for her family and now she has one, Lyanna did not look all that bothered by it in fact she seemed rather amused.

“Bow or leave it makes no difference Daemon will take what is his with fire and blood. You will bow before the dragons once more.” Lyanna spoke smugly.

She knew something that we did not know, and with the dissent of the two kingdoms the Martells were the next ones to speak.

“We never bowed before her dragons; we were bonded by blood and marriage; now our blood was slaughtered because of the Targaryens, Baratheons and Starks, may your gods protect you for you will need divine intervention to protect you from our wraith.” Doran spoke in a murderous steel like voice as he and his brother made it out of her room.

All around people were leaving the throne room as they bowed out of the once iron clad allegiance.

“Jamie lets go you will be the next King of the Wastelands,” Tywin stalked out the room and I was forced to follow him as I looked over to Lyanna as she spoke smugly.

“You're more than happy to leave Robert as well, Kings Landing is in the crownlands making it a part of my domain as Queen of the Crownlands. Ned for the blood that we share you can run home to the North to be the newest king of Winter. One day you will bow before the Targaryens and on that day when you think that you are safe and secure you will reap what you had sowed with this plan. Now get out.”

Just like that as I walked out the throne room the seven kingdoms were dissolved but there was something off, she knew something. But what. 

  
  



	2. Tempest Twins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go for any one that reads ATC there will be a new chapter up probably tomorrow

Rhaella POV

“We need to make allies” Arthur spoke in a cold voice.

His dark violet eyes locked on me. The last thing that he wanted was to gain allies outside of our kingdom, but he knew that we had no choice but Lyanna would hear none of it. She looked down to Daemon, his sweet little face filled with joy as he watched his dragon fly around the large great hall.

Clapping crimson wings filled the air, the little dragon was only 6 months old and he was already larger than a dog and just below the size of a horse if the doors to the great hall were not so large then the mighty dragon would not be able to fit through the door which it would not do. The dragon never left the size of the prince.

Some had come to call him Caraxes again, but Daemon who was a year old came to say his first word, not momma or grandmother but Caraxes. Even now bright indigo eyes were locked on Caraxes. Daemon's little hands slapped against the table as he spoke in a high pitch baby like voice.

“Caraxes come” High Valyrian pooled from his lisp.

Something that he learned from me, our ancestors of all trained dragons in that language, we will do the same, I looked down on my own little dragon. The silver dragon that I first meant 6 short months ago I named her Tessarion after the Valyrian goddess of music, arts, knowledge, healing, plague, prophecy, poetry, beauty, and archery. She had her silver wings pressed firmly against the table. Her little tail swishing back and forth she was the same age as Caraxes but not nearly at large.

In her size months she was the size of a full-grown dog. Where Caraxes had a wingspan of 80 feet, Tessarion had a wingspan of 20 feet. There was a clear difference in their size, something that Viserys had picked up on and was not too happy about. The little 9-year-old sat at the end of the table paying us no mind as he looked at his azure blue dragon. His deep navy eyes looked at the young dragon rider as he spoke in awe sticked whisper.

“Dracys” He whispered and bright azure flames came brushing forth the scent of sulfur and flesh mixed in the air. His dragon he named Arrax the god of gods, the ruler of all that came before and after him.

I could not help but smile as the massive red dragon came over to Daemon, his long coiling neck darting through the air as a crimson neck came rushing out to anyone else it would look like the dragon was striking. But the moment that his head was hovering over the wooden table there was a darkness to the castle as Caraxes let his red tongue spill from his mouth running it happily across Daemon's face until he squealed with joy.

His tounge was boiling hot and should have burned Daemon but instead he only squealed with delight as he babbled nonsense. All the while Lyanna looked on at her son with love and relief knowing that even if she were to pass today, he would always have at least one person that is truly loyal and would be Caraxes.

“Oh, and what happens when those allies see the dragons and lust for them, what happens when they decide that they do not want to take orders from women and their pets? What happens when they kill Daemon and Viserys and take the dragon then what Arthur?” Lyanna roared angrily.

The joy that had once filled her eyes was gone filled with only a agonizing grief, I knew that her and Arthur were growing close, but they would be nothing, except close friends. Neither would shame the memory of Rhaegar like that even though I could see the way that both were fighting their urges. With the loss of the seven kingdoms, we thought it best to suspend the king's guard for now seeing as how there is no king for them to guard not yet any way and Lyanna well the whole kingdom rallied behind her and no one could get in our out the kingdom without our knowing.

Arthur let out a heavy breath like a lover does when their counterpart just won't listen to him, “If we don’t gain allies then we will be outnumbered. Robert is marrying that Lannister bitch, Jon Arryn his foster father and longtime friend is a dear ally and family member. Your brother the winter king has proven that he will do anything for Robert and is tied to Jon Arryn through marriage he already has the west, the vale, the Riverlands, and the North in his pocket not including the Stormlands which could attack us at any moment. Dorne will never side with us for obvious reasons that leave the Iron Island which has a fleet and Reach with the most fertile lands. If we get them to our side, then we will have more men at our side when Daemon comes of age.”

Arthur made some sound points, but we were persona no grata who ever sided with us threaten to piss off the richest of the kingdoms at least in gold, I knew that better than anyone.

“It won't work. The dragons are the only way to gain allies and that is also the way that we die if the truth ever comes out before we are ready. No one will rise the fury of Robert and his allied kingdoms. Not unless we have something that they want, and we have the smallest of the kingdom. Our fleet is being rebuilt and then there are the Greyjoys. They are no true allies they will stab us in the back they are rapist and killers they have no true skills but killing in the long run that I’ll betray us the only thing that we can do is quietly amass our powers and fleet and be ready….” I wanted to say more but something warm trickled down my leg as a wave of pain slammed against me.

At first, I did not know what it was. I thought maybe I soiled myself but then stabbing pain shook through me a second time, my body and my back began to spasm and I threatened to tumble out of the chair. My body lurched over the table as I moaned out in pain. Blinding white hot pain consuming and overwhelming flooded my mind.

“Rhaella!!” Lyanna jumped to her feet as she rushed to my side.

Her hand rested on the small of my back grounding me as a chord teathered between us one of love and mutual respect. 

“She is going into labor. Arthur carry for her in her room, Whent get the midwife and quickly, Gerold fetches those two eggs, the one that have not hatched yet, Rhaegar wanted them for his siblings and child and something tells me that one of them is going to hatch.” Lyanna's voice was booming with power and command.

My mind was rushing, and I could barely think straight as white-hot pain so consuming and blinding that I could not keep my eyes open. Waves upon waves of pain flooded my brain as my body convulsed and a constant dull ache filled me, first dull then stabbing and constant. I felt weightless before fleeing the coolness of the sheets of my feather bed.

I could feel hands on my thigh forcing them open as a maester spoke in a loud tone “You must push now” His voice boomed and sound almost commanding as he looked intently at me.

I forced myself to open my eyes to see the older man who was looking at him help to ground me as I noticed Lyanna walking into the room. This pain that I was feeling was far more intense than it had been with Rhaegar or Viserys.

“If you don't push you will both die.” At the sound of his voice high and panicked, I pushed with all my might my terror pooled into my heart and thumped maniacally. My body felt slow and awkward, but I knew that things were moving by fast and painfully.

Lyanna walked into the room and placed two eggs by my bedside table, forcing my gaze to lock on the eggs. A fire and power fueled me as Tessarion roared with power and purposes as she flew around the top of the room.

With one long push, it is utter agony, I could hear Tessarion screeching a set of wails erupted into the air as the once all-consuming pain like fire in my veins began to subside. As I looked to Maester Leo I could see the way that his eyes lit up with warmth as he presented a squalling baby girl. She had deep wine-colored eyes and shimmering molten tufts of hair on her head, a warm smile pulled at my lisp as I spoke her name letting it hang on my lips.

“Daenerys Targaryen” A warm smile pulled at my lips as I spoke.

A wide dazzling smile pulled at my lips, I felt exhausted, but joy filled me as a new wave of pain echoed in my body. I could barely keep my mind straight as I slammed my head back against the pillow.

I could see the pain in Lyanna’s eyes as she gripped tightly to her good sister, while Leo went back in, I could hear him yelling but my pain forced my mind to go blank, I could hear the second set of panic screams and soft wails.

I forced my eyes to stay open long enough to see that little girl with snow white hair with glimmering gold tuffets mixing in with her hair. Twins it was the only thing that I could think about. I was twice the size with the twins that I was with Viserys. I knew that something was off and now I knew why. I smiled weakly at the sound girl pulled from my womb, one wife for Daemon and one for Viserys.

“Daena Targaryen” A weak smile pulled at my lips as I passed out.

_A few hours later._

The thundering boom but it was nothing compared to the booming cries of Daenerys, she shook me from my deep layer of sleeps as I forced my eyes to open as began to crawl out of bed wishing more than anything that I could get a few more hours of sleep before they shook me from my sleep.

Daenerys' manic screams filled the air as I struggled to get out of the bed but suddenly the crying stopped and as I shuffled out the bed, I noticed the two cribs both had an added buddy that was not there when I went to bed. As I looked over to her crib, her face a bright red as the soft silver tuffets of her hair stared back at me. Her wide deep violet-colored eyes hidden the light wet with tears that streamed freely on her face, while her chubby little hands bubbled up tight tiny fists. 

She had calmed as I looked at the dragon that was rested in the crib with her, the dragon much like Caraxes was a dragon with four legs and wings that sprouted out of their shoulder and draped down their back. The wings, horns, and spikes of the dragon were a dazzling silver the same color as Tessarion. Her eyes were the color of mercury or liquid silver.

Her leg kicked fervently as if demanding attention the dragon let out a bellowing screech which seems to calm down Daenerys. I shifted my stare to her sister Daena, she was drooling constantly sucking on her toes as a dragon with a smooth wine color body with four legs and a square blocky head with glittering golden horns, spikes and draping wings that extend from her back and down her body.

They were dazzling and I knew that they would grow fast just as fast as Caraxes did. But they would always be smaller then Caraxes just like the dragons from old were always smaller then Balerion this will be no different. Though now it made me think that maybe Balerion and the other two dragons were like Caraxes.

“It's astounding” Lyanna spoke smoothly.

I looked up to see her leaning against the door frame. There was a sweet and gentle smile on her face as her gray eyes sparkled with love and joy. Through the air grew grave and saddened.

“Rhaegar would have loved to meet them to see all this happening. I wish he could have been there to see our son ride his first dragon. To see the world bow before him like they did with Aegon the conqueror. Daemon, first of his name, has a good ring to it '' Lyanna spoke warmly.

I could not help but feel that same warmth as I looked over to see Caraxes flying over the rolling green hills, flapping red wings whipped up the air as Daemon in the arms of Arthur clapped happily as he clawed at the sky trying to reach out for the dragon. It was funny he could almost pass off as Arthur's son.

“Rhaegar would also want you to be happy. It has been nearly two years since he passed, you have mourn long enough I certainly have morun far too long.” I spoke warmly.

Watching as Lyanna looked up at me shocked before her eyes turned bright red like the last thing that she wanted was to admit her feelings for Arthur to her good mother. I knew that she loved him, they had grown quite close in the year and a half that they were together locked away from the world.

Neither of them wanted to admit it but they were growing to love and respect each other in more than a platonic way.

“Yes, Areys was a monster and having Monford at your side will ensure that the Targaryen line will never die, when are you two getting married?” Lyanna changed the subject effortlessly and for the moment I let myself enjoy my own joy.

Monford had been sweet and attentive with me, his wife passed shortly after the rebellion started in a tragic striking of fate. I had always loved him, but I knew that my duty was to my family not to myself but now we were both free and we could finally have what we wanted. Each other.

“Soon in the coming months we wanted to wait until the children were born.” Love and levity filled my voice.

Lyanna could not help but smile as she watched Caraxes darting and swooping through the air like it was an art form. She stalked over to the balcony watching Arthur as a sweet and heartbroken smile pulled at her lips.

“They are calling them the tempest twins, Daenerys Stormborn and Daena Stormbringer Targaryen. It has quite the ring to it.” Lyanna turned back to look at me. The young 18-year-old girl was a great beauty, and it would be a waste for her to be celebrate their whole lives.

“The Kingsguard has been disband and I never did understand the point of making men be celibate that made them want sex even more, no man kept to that rule and I’m not dumb enough to think that they did. There is no one that Rhaegar loves more than you and Arthur; he would not want the two of you mourning him for the rest of your lives. If you want him to take him, you are the queen of this region if you want him. Take another six months maybe even a year but you are two beautiful and young to be a widow forever.” I spoke in a warm voice.

Lyanna let out a heavy voice, her eyes growing mystified as she thought about Rhaegar like she was ready to cry, “I feel like I would be betraying his memory and I know that Arthur feels the same.”

Taking in a long breath I rubbed my brow wearily, “Just do what makes you happy, think about, agonizing over an otherwise simple discussion. Living your life as if you need to make sentences is foolish. Life is for the living my dear daughter.” I smiled sweetly at her as I crawled back into bed.

Saying one last thing before falling asleep, “One thing's for sure the rest of the realm will have heard about the birth of our daughters, I leaked the information to throw off the trail. Varys is working extremely hard for us, the poor man. He will need a raise. If they are looking at our children, they're not seeing the dragon lurking behind the shadows.” I smiled as I began to drift off to sleep.

Tomorrow was a new day, a dawn of a new age and I for one am ready for it.

* * *

Benjen POV

I hated it. I never thought that I would admit that but my elder brother, it had been a almost three years since the rebellion started and almost 2 years since the day that Daemon was born. He is my nephew and I never met him. Why? Oh, I know why because my asshole brother and father decided that they would listen to Robert Baratheon and go off to war. Ned had a choice: he could have told the truth and told everyone that there were spewing venomous lies and now our father and elder brother were dead and while we were once more kings of Winter, I lost a sister.

A sense of great loss filled me as I looked over to Ned In the year since the start and the end of the war, he had grown grave and quiet. He had a son with Catelyn, the wife of our eldest brother. Now she was pregnant once more, ( **Author note: to fill the void of Jon no longer beginning the bastard son of Ned I decided to give them a new son to fill the void.** )

Ned has a long face and long brown hair, he was starting to grow a beard, his dark grey eyes reflect his moods, turning soft as fog or hard as stone. Right now, they are as hard as stone as he leered at me.

“Why do you need to go there!! She made it clear she was done with this family!! She didn’t come to see Robb when he was first born.”

Ned is shorter and less handsome than our older brother Brandon had been, but Catelyn has come to love him the same way that she had once loved our eldest brother. Ned is known for his unwavering sense of honor and justice. It was so bad that he did not have that sense of honor and justice when this whole plot with my father got started. 

“Oh yeah because what’s not to love, you named your son after the man that murder her husband and father of her child!! While we are at it, she said that she was done with you not the whole family!!” I spoke in a booming hate filled voice.

I was more outraged at how calm he was compared to my own booming rage, we had heard about the tempest twins of Dragonstone, Daenerys and Daena Targaryen. The birth really shook me from my haze. I wanted to see my sister to see the nephew that I was missing out on knowing because of something that I did not have any part in. looked over to Catelyn. She was sitting off to the side doing her best not to get involved.

She was resting in the rocking chair cradling Robb as the babes had his eyes closed. He slept all day, and I could tell that he did not like the cold after spending the first few months of his life in the south. I am sure that he got used to the warmth. I was not sure what to do at this point he would not listen to reason he would not let me leave the North.

He was the king the rest of us were subject to his will, I leaned into all feeling the warming steam rippling off the wall as bright orange flames flicker and poppers against the wood.

“She took an oath!! She could not go back on it'' Ned roar and I laughed a cold bitter laughter.

“No father made an oath after she begged him not to make her marry Robert. He is a whore and an abuser; he treated her like an object, not a person.” I snarled with fury and hatred.

I threw my hands up in utter expression as something changed in Ned’s face something cold and bitter.

“You knew what she was planning with Rhaegar” His voice oozed with pain and venom

I let out a heavy and resigned sigh as I looked away watching as light blanket of snow fell on the ground, the spring flurries were a welcome sight as the gray sky with vast gray clouds stared back at me.

“I caught them once she begged me not to say anything a week later, she was gone, and you and father were creating lies so that you could have power. She was not something to be sold off; she was not property. Father and Brandon are dead, and it is their own fault I do not blame Lyanna and I sure as shit down have pity for our family. We did this to ourselves. They should have accepted it and let Robert get himself killed. I am going to Dragonstone. I'm going to throw myself at my sister's feet and beg her to forgive me.” I spoke without looking at Ned.

Though the air grew pressurized as the walls around the room seemed to be closing around me, it felt like the walls were closing in around me as my heart thunder in my chest and my mind screamed to get out of there. I felt like a corner animal as something cold and pressurized slammed against me. It felt like I was locked in the gaze of the predatory beast.

“If you leave you are not going to be welcome back here Benjen,” Ned’s voice was cool and sure of himself.

I knew that this was not some hollow threat, but I just could not bring myself to care. I wanted nothing to do with Ned. Maybe in the coming years he would regret his actions but now is not one of those days.

“That’s fine with me I'll leave once I'm packed up, when you lie your part in fathers plan led to our family’s downfall then you are more than welcome to come beg for her forgiveness you were going to make her a slave but you should have known better. I am going to white harbor from there I will take a ship to Dragonstone. I hope that you will change your mind soon. Before the divide grow any larger.” I spoke in a cold voice before stalking out the room.

Dragonstone here I come.

* * *

Robert POV

The heat and the fan fair have long outstayed their welcome. The masses of the city came to watch as lords and ladies among Stormlands, Vale, and the West were rushing off to the royal Wedding. Among them was the future king of the west Jamie Lannister, he took over for his father in due time but now he was speaking with the future king of the Riverlands Edmere Tully.

He only came in support of his sister who was forced to marry Jon Arryn for the war effort that ended up a total waste. Rhaegar was dead but I did not have my wife and worse I did not have the Iron Throne. Lyanna forced us out of the city which was foolish; she did not even keep the capital.

The Iron Throne was left to collect dust as she and her son had been held up on the island. At least on the island she knew that her family was safe. She must have known that sooner or later I would come and kill them in their sleep. We had the greeter force at least with Dragonstone; she would have an easier time defending the island.

Now it was my turn to get married and I found no joy in it. I wanted her and all she had for me was ire and hate. Her words from that day still haunted me. That one day we would all bow before dragons again and on that day when I thought that I was safe and secure she would be there to take it all from me like I did to her. Ned could not make it. I knew that he was still putting his family back together.

But hearing of the twins that were born into Targaryen bloodline, Daemon would now have one or possibly two queens to have at his side and the last boy Targaryen from Dragonstone had two wives the whole world heeled. If I wanted them to die, I could start a war, but the Stormlands barely resolved from war I knew that now we could not risk it.

“You are thinking about the Targaryens. I can tell by the fury in your stare, we are still recovering from war and without the support and food of the Tyrells it will not be easy to win the war. We need to focus on rebuilding our kingdoms before we act and marrying Cersei is a part of that. Marry her have a son and marry that son to Ned join your house like it should have been a year ago and you will have the support you need to start another war if that is still what you wish in a few years.” Jon spoke in a cool voice.

A soft gale of wind forced my hair to brush against my shoulders, the sept began to envelop people closing around them.

“Very well let us get this over with. We need the gold for wars, and we will need food for the winter to come.” I spoke in a cautious voice watching as men walked by.

The heat poured down on me as I looked to the massive sept in the Western city of Lannistport, my Kingsguard moved about the city knights all form the Stormlands skull splitters I got rid of the rule of the celibacy it was a foolish rule if I can sleep around my knights should be able to do the same.

As we made our way into the sept, I noticed that the floors are made of marble, and great windows of leaded, colored glass and the seven altars are set about with candles. Though there were no candles today only colorful glowing light pooling in from the stain windows. It was not as large or as mighty as the sept that rested in Kings Landing, but it would have to do. The Stormlands order was not known for our pious belief and great septs.

Soon the whole sept was filled with all but one woman that I never wanted to marry but if it meant that I could one day end the Targaryen bloodline finally. I watched as Cersei walked into the room with a vision of beauty.

Cersei is a strikingly beautiful woman, with golden hair, emerald green eyes, fair skin, and a slender, graceful figure. Cersei is willful, ambitious, and has a certain low cunning. She is hungry and greedy for power.

She wore a smooth crimson gown that brought out the green in her eyes, she walked gracefully on her father's arm both taking in long strong strides filled with purpose. Her cloak is elegant. A shimmering tapestry of crimson and gold stared back at me. Her cheeks were peppered with a blush.

I had a choice now but to learn to love her but as we said their vows and the cheering boomed against his ears. All I could see was Lyanna standing over him with a superior look on her face like she knew something that Robert did not. It was the day that they first met when we first came north and slipped on a patch of ice. If this was what I had to do to make her regret making me look like a fool and then stealing the iron throne from my grasp. They were inches from bowing down before me but then she came in. I would end them all and once more take the throne whether through blood or marriages it made no difference to me. I would end them!!

* * *

Olenna POV

I watched my bumbling fool of a son walking around the room excited as he spoke in a quicken voice.

“The spies have gotten word from Dragonstone that Rhaella Targaryen gave birth to twins and is arranged to be married to Monford Valyeron. It would seem like the Targaryen bloodline is growing in power. We should marry Willis to one of the children, they have the Iron Throne and that would give them more legitimacy when they try to take back the seven kingdoms, we know that they will.” Mace spoke in a rushed voice.

I could see how excited he was, but he was just that foolish. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes as I leaned back in my chair. I knew that the nose did not just slip from the Island, they had Varys if we knew that there were now twins on the island and a marriage to come. I knew that it was because Varys wanted us to know.

Which meant that if they wanted us to look at the Twins, they were hiding something else in the shadows and that is what we needed to figure out what that was. My mind rushed with all the possibilities but marrying them was one thing that we could not do.

“We have no allies if we marry in to the Targaryen bloodline Robert will march his kingdom allegiance and wipe us off the map. Though finding out what they are planning will help us a lot, Lord Randall Tarly is a firm and a resolute man when his first son is born we should send him to the island to be fostered so he can collect information and report back to us. In turn his son will marry into our family. The Targaryen will never get the seven kingdoms back unless they have dragons, and they were long since dead.” Even as I spoke, I looked up to the sky to see a bright red comet with a dragon shaped head in mid roar.

Staring at the comet I was not so sure that the dragon was dead, to think that I missed out on being married into the Targaryen bloodline. At times like this I was glad that I did not marry him but there are other times when the thought of dragons filled my mind, and this was strangely reminiscent of the conquest.

What are the Targaryens planning on that little island of theirs?

* * *

Benjen POV

Dragonstone, though old and strong, commands the allegiance of only a few lesser lords whose islands are too thinly populated to provide any great numbers of troops, although they have some naval strength. Sailing through the waters has gotten a lot more difficult. You must be careful of the Iron Is Nadler and worry about if a king is willing to allow you to pass through their kingdoms.

A short distance west of Dragonstone is the island of Driftmark, which is the seat of House Velaryon, a Valyrian house and historically a naval power. Other houses sworn to Dragonstone include Celtigar of Claw Isle, who are also of Valyrian descent, Seaworth of Cape Wrath, Bar Emmon of Sharp Point, and Sunglass of Sweetport Sound. Each one of those houses seemed to be growing in strength from the rumors that I had heard. Driftmark most of all seeing as how they were rebuilding their naval power.

I always saw this island as a grim place, Dragonstone was built by Valyrians with arcane arts, fire, and sorcery. Capable of liquefying and reshaping stone with dragon flame, the dragon lords used their magic to shape Dragonstone to look like multiple dragons.

Dragon architecture can be found throughout the castle, such as small dragons framing gates and dragon claws holding torches. A pair of great wings cover the armory and smithy, and dragon tails form archways and staircases. The citadel of Dragonstone is wrought all black stone. Doors can be set in the mouths of stone dragons.

Instead of merlons, gargoyles and grotesques serve as brooding crenellations along the three curtain walls. Designs include basilisks, cockatrices, demons, griffins, hellhounds, manticores, minotaur’s, wyverns, and other creatures. Statues in the shape of dragons can be found all over the castle.

But as I got closer, I noticed that they were not just statues, Lyanna was waiting on the dock with Arthur at her side but he did not look like a knight but a tired father, his violet eyes were a shade darker as he was holding a baby in his arms. His thick black curls and bright indigo eyes told me that he had to be my nephew Daemon.

His hands were pulling at the golden fabric of Arthur's shirt as his bright eyes were filled with love as he looked up to the man beside him. It made me wonder if he knew who his father really was? Lyanna’s eyes were sweet yet sullen as she shifted her stare to two knights that much like Arthur were exhausted and not dressed in armor, but they had blades on their hips, and they were ready to use them.

It took me a great deal of travel and coin to get me to this moment even now as I stared at a crownlands ship that I had to pay twice the price to even take me to this island. It was crazy every inch of the crownlands was locked off from the outside world. The border between maiden pool and the rest of the world is heavily guarded and reinforced what little fighting the crownlands had was spent on security.

It was damn near impossible to get in here and at first, I thought that it might have been because of Robert but I was wrong. I looked around the island seeing people looking on with worry they knew what my brother did, and I am sure that they were afraid that I would do the same thing to them that he did all so long ago. But a shadow befalls my face as my ship down a thunderous screech echoed in the air as Daemon let out a loud giggles/screech as his bright eyes went up to the sky.

“Brother it's good to see, don't mind Caraxes, what brings you’re here?” Confusion echoed in Lyanna's voice.

I looked to her in doubt as I watched the once wide open space behind them was taken up by a dragon the color of blood rested behind them, a thunderous roar shook the ground as black teeth as the scent sulfur filled the air slamming against my sense as I struggled to comprehend what I was seeing.

Shimmering crimson wings were resting behind his back as his back legs slammed into the ground as his front legs were held up by the young dragon, he had a wingspan of 120 feet, as his tail curled protectively around Arthur and Lyanna. Ruby red eyes were locked on me cold and murderous as they locked on me. His long coiling neck lower as his large head nuzzled Daemon as his steaming hot red tongue flick against the face of the young prince.

The dragon was larger than a horse. I could not believe what I was seeing. How old was he? If they had this dragon during the rebellion, why not prove that they are bowing before dragons once more. Confusion ate away at me and for a moment I forgot how to speak. My jam was moving but a coherent thought was non-existent.

“I… I wanted to meet my nephew. You knew that I had no part in that plot and I did not want to see you dead or hurt and yet here we are. Father and Brandon did what they did, and they died. I do not want to lose you like I did them. Ned did not want to hear that; he did not understand why I wanted to know the son of the man that caused our family so much false pain. So, he told me that if I leave then I would never come back. I was okay with that because I knew that I couldn’t live another minute in the North knowing what they did to you.” I stammered that I did not know what to think.

To think that there were dragons in the world once more, I looked around the verdant valleys that stretched as far as the eyes could see and dotting that landscapes were scaly creatures though they did not have four legs but two legs and two winged arms and long coiling necks their wingspan was all the same around 45 feet or so and larger than a dog but nowhere near the size of a horse or larger than a horse like this dragon. Though their wingspan was the same their body types ranged from lean too thick with growing muscles.

They were littering the ground and the sky but among them were two other dragons both had four legs and wings that were clapping against their shoulders. They were resting on a balcony, their forms glowing in the light. On the ground had a smooth purple body with golden highlights shimmering in the light and large horns the color of glittering gold. Dazzling golden spikes were starting to glow in the light as they sharpened with each passing moment. Its long coiling tail was whipping back and forth.

But the other dragon, her body the color of the sun and her horns and spikes were dazzling razor sharp horns and spikes were all silver. Her eyes were the color of molten silver and her red tongue forked licked against her scaly lips as she looked over to me. The harsh light in her eyes screamed that she did not like me.

These two dragons were the same size they couldn’t have been more then a few months old they were younger then the other dragons but aside from the massive red dragon before me they were by far the largest. They had a wingspan of 50 feet at least with a large muscular body not quite the size of a horse but they were already larger then the dog sized dragons. 

“Really? You betrayed Ned for me?” Lyanna spoke in a rather shocked voice.

But when I looked to see the hope that was fluttering in her eyes as she grinned at me a dazzling beaming grin that said I could not be happier by that news. But my eyes were shifting to the massive dragon or at least massive to me.

He was larger than my horse and he forced my heart to still and thump rapidly, as I looked to the rest of the Dragonstone has a castle yard and a library. There is a fishing village with a port beneath the curtain walls and even now I could feel their curious eyes as Daemon squealed with joy as he babbled innocently in a language that I did not know.

The air smelled like smoke and brimstone as the babe looked at me with wide eyes, “Caraxes lick” The little one year old began to babble the rest of his words made no sense to me but Caraxes acted as if he knew exactly what he was saying.

The dragon barreled forward pushing Lyanna aside as she smiled watching as I fought the urge to jump up the dragon was looming over me. As his square head lowered as his red forked tongue cracked against my face. It was wet and hot, steam rippled off his breath and there was a white-hot sting of pain pushing against my face as it felt like I jumped headfirst into a steaming white pond.

Daemon giggled clapping happily like his dragon did a good job scaring me. I shook my head heavily. He was his mother’s child. There was a smug smile on Lyanna’s face as she saw the devious twinkle in her eyes like she knew that was going to happen and she could not keep a straight face during the whole time.

She was hanging on the arm of Arthur as the two of them shared a private moment of joy, though I could see the grief and guilt in their eyes as they enjoyed the warmth of each other's presence. Taking in a deep breath I steady my heart.

Dragonstone was my home and there was much to discuss on getting the Crownlands where they are meant to be back on top.


	3. Marriages and Heirs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm putting up two today cause tomorrow there wont be a update.

Cersei POV

It had been a year since the fall of the seven kingdoms and it was strange the West and Stormlands were bound by blood, but I knew that our children would never be the king of both lands. Jamie would be made king in the coming months and father would not allow him to be the single knight much longer. He will marry him off to a well-off family and together they would rule, and their child would be the next king of the Westerlands.

I did not like the idea of any women begin in his bed but me, though it is not like I could bore him a son, worry and hate ate away at my mind as I looked at my rounded stomach. As I drifted among the courtyard, I thought of my husband that was off hunting hoping to bring me back the pelt that would ease my anger for him running off when I would be in labor sooner than later.

My heart howled with rage matching pace with the wind, during time like this left alone in this drafty hold fast all I could think about was Rhaegar. This could have been his son if he would have just chosen me over that bitch. I was prettier than Lyanna and Elia and yet I was never picked by the Targaryens. I wanted to roar in rage, but the joke was on them. They were reduced to one woman and a horde of children.

There dragons were gone, their iron throne was gone and sooner or later they would fade away into nothing. Though they had Varys and he was an expert with his spies weaving them in and out with a skill that astounded even me. Not even one of my spies could get past the Crownland borders. The few that had lived to tell the tale came running back here begging my pardon but the security was too strict.

The Targaryens knew that they were targeted to the rage of my husband, Lyanna knew it and she did well to make sure that the only words or people that left her kingdom were the ones that she wanted to leave the space. It made me wonder what she was hiding in the Crownlands. Whatever it was it had to be great. Which meant that I wanted to see it dead. Weather that was a person or an animal I did not care about. It would all feel my wrath.

I continued to talk about the room. I could feel my handmaiden fluttering around me, their hands held out just in case I might drop to the ground. I wanted to scream at them to leave me alone but instead I dealt with it. I knew that they would not leave the king order them to stand by my side and while they did not fear my ire, they did fear their kings. I took a deep breath as I looked more to the courtyard where I saw Stannis drilling poor Renly with shield and spear.

The boy was not going to be a great warrior, but he was known as the delight of Storms End his bright smile and warm eyes, he was nothing like his elder brother and I knew that as he grew up he would be nothing like Robert either. They might have the same build, but he would not be the mighty warriors that his elder brothers were. Some people were just born warm and Renly was one of those people.

The thought force me to smile but my legs threaten to buckle forcing my smile to leave my lips as a spasm of pain filled my back as my legs threatened to crumble the sensation of rushing water running down my legs, my legs threatened to crumble as strong sure hand kept me from falling to the ground broken and weak.

When I looked over, I could see one of my handmaidens gripping tightly to my hand, she had thick choppy black hair and bright pale green eyes that looked gray in the right light. As she gripped tightly to my arm to the point that it bruised my second hand maiden, an impish girl with a three-hump nose and a haggard face rushed to get the bed ready while a third girl loved me being a ghosting hand on my back.

My legs shook as pain rolling over me as cramps so intense that I could barely think, it felt like a dagger was slamming at my spine. My eyes threatened to roll in the back of my head, but I did not dare cry out I was not like Renly I was not born weak but strong. I was a lion, and no one would hear me cry out unless it was a mighty roar.

My heart thumped in my chest, begging to pound and then there was a burning stinging pain and a slosh of water hitting the ground. I could feel my legs gliding over the ground, but I was not walking as I was half lifted half dragged off the ground. I could feel the coolness of the sheets as my skin began to burn with power. 

I could hear them calling out for a maester and I do not know why until he looked down at me with fear in his eyes my legs felt slick and as I felt my hand graze against my leg, I pulled it away to see blood spilling from my legs. I knew that there was something wrong. Do not tell me that I am being cursed for having a child with that brute. A sneer pulled at my lips. I wanted nothing more than to have Jamie at my side.

Terror flooded my body, but I would not let that happen, I did not want to go through with this unless Jamie was here, but I knew that he would never stand by my side not when I was having the child of another man. Hatred flooded my chest knowing that this was all my father’s doing, I slammed my head against the pillow as a fresh wave of white hot anguish rolled over me. My fingers were ripping at the sheets of the bed as I felt a heavy pant escaping my lips.

I thought that I was going to have to do this alone but Jamie barged into the room and for a moment I felt like everything was going to be okay. He searched the room like he expected to see Robert but when he found no one there, he rushed to my side a warm and gentle smile on his face as he kissed my clammy forward.

Whispering sweet nothing in my ears to calm me down as I looked out at the master, an old grumpy man that had silver white hair and deep blue eyes and low hanging chin that shook as he looked from me to my brother. He turned his attention to in between my legs.

Panic and fear echoed in Jamie’s eyes as he noticed the blood that was littering my sheets his eyes turned steel like as he leered at the man before him.

“She dies you die” Jamie spoke in a steel like voice.

The hatred in his eyes as he thought about his good brother was running amuck in a forest somewhere thrusting his spear into one fat pig or another. It had not been a week after our marriage that he began to sleep around with the whores of the Stormlands.

I could feel his hands fumbling around my womanhood as he spoke in a cool voice, though I could see the terror in his eyes from my brother's threats.

“You must push now” The old man spoke in a steel like voice.

Labor was expensive but Jamie was at my side for all of it and after a long stilling moment a roar of boisterous cries that could only be a Baratheon filled the air. I slammed back my head in relief as I looked to see that there was none of me in the boy; he was a carbon copy of his father. He had soft tuffets of black hair and deep cobalt color eyes that glitter in the light. He had to get at least 10 stones. His meaty little fist was shaking angrily in the air as if he expected his father to appear out of nowhere.

“Gendry Steffon Baratheon. That should be his name, write a letter to my father to let him know, now get out of all of you.” My voice was cold and filled with hatred.

This boy will be the only Baratheon that I would ever love, he would be heir to the Stormlands and if Jamie never has children then he would be heir to the Westerlands as well, that is if my mother does not have something to say about it. The thought forced a sneer to pull at my face as I thought about the women the moment that Jon Arryn suggested our union she jumped at the chance to get me out of the Westerlands.

She knew what I and Jamie were doing. She knew that father would never believe her and that she would only be causing more attention to herself, so she was forced to keep her mouth shut but that did not mean that she was going to abide by what we were siding with her. I looked over to Jamie as he gave me a warm smile.

“Tyrion came with me.” His voice was soft.

I knew that he was hinting that I should allow him to see my son, but I laughed at the thought, “that little monster is the carbon copy of father and yet he is still the greatest shame of our family. The stunted little fool, the thought of him makes me sick. I will not abide by him just because Robert likes him does not mean that he is allowed in this city. He almost killed our mother, or did you forget that she was bed ridden for months there was no so much blood.” Even as I spoke, I could see the flashes of blood in my mind and the screams of my mother as Tyrion ripped her way through her Womb and she barely survived.

She still loved that monster all the same even though they told her that she would never be able to have more children because of him. That just made her love him more fiercely. She looked at me like I was a monster , a perverted child, but the imp is the one that she cared the most for. I wanted to laugh at the thought even father seemed to take more of a liking to the little imp after he gave him wise counsel and started to his brain more than that little worm between his legs.

I wanted him dead, but I knew that would cause more problems than it was worth to suffer the little fool for a few moments longer.

“Mother?” I questioned sweetly but I could not hide the bitter edge in my voice.

He chuckled lightly as he thought my rage was amusing when I looked up to see him. I thought that there would be rage of hate in his venomous green eyes instead there was a watch and love even though I had bore someone else's son. He still loved the little boy but as a nephew not a son and I was okay with that we would have plenty of time to have a golden hair child together. I withstand the man’s touch once I will not do it again.

“She is at the castle with father. She found an injured lioness, she was pregnant and gave birth to a cub, she seemed to be taken with the beast and the beast with her. My guess the damn thing feels indebted to her. When father gets the news, he might bring you the cub for Gendry. A stag with a lion is almost amusing. That lion cub might be the only western thing about him.” Jamie spoke in a sly voice.

There was a look on his face as he slipped into the bed holding me as I pressed Gendry against my chest not fearing that anyone might see them. I felt at ease as I took in a steady breath nodding my head as there was stealing silence as finally Jamie let out a heavy sigh.

“This must be the spring of marriages and child births, Edmure Tully married Rosaline Frey, you gave birth and from what I hear Catelyn Stark had a second son, and I…. I’m getting married to the daughter of Tytos…’ His voice cut off like he expected to hear me roar with rage.

But Gendry was sleeping, and I was not going to shake him from a deep sleep. I knew that there was a chance that this would be the last time that he slept through the night.

“When?” I questioned sharply and harshly.

I knew that the next time that he came back here he might be married to that witch, the thought force hated to flood my face as I nodded my head in silence waiting to hear the answer that I knew I would dread.

“4 moons.” He spoke in a cool voice.

I simply nodded my head as I looked down to see Gendry and while I might love my son, I wanted children with Jamie, and I would get them.

“Then we have 3 moons to get me pregnant, I will not be stuck here surrounded by Baratheons do you hear me.” I spoke in a commanding voice and I knew that he had no problem with sleeping with me. He did not fear Robert.

A sly smile pulled at his face as he nodded his head firmly before he looked over to the window for a moment before speaking in a cool voice.

“There was one last marriage I was meaning to tell you about, Lord Monford Valyeron and Queen Dowager Rhaella got married. You know how fertile Targaryen women are, sooner or later she will be pregnant. The Targaryens will grow in power if they keep having kids like this, selling them off to the other kingdoms like prized cattle. Targaryens still have magic in their blood even if they don’t have the dragons.” Jamie spoke but I did not care.

“They will lose without dragons we have nothing to fear, the north, the vale, the Riverlands, and the Stormlands united with the West no one will be able to oppose us. What we really need is the Reach. Gendry will get us the reach, our son will get us the North, a daughter will get the Ironborn they are revolting but they have the only other fleet. We have our own work to get done.” My voice turned softly as I looked up to Jamie a smug smile pulling at his lips as he captured my lips in a passionate kiss. The targets would die no matter what.

* * *

Lyanna POV

The chirping of the birds and the roar of dragons shook me from my sleep as I looked over to see Arthur laying to the right or me, his head resting on his open palm as he grinned gently at me. But much like me I could see the guilt that was bubbling up in his eyes though he would not let it fall onto his hands face. His shimmering golden hair was brushed back and, in his light, it looked to be a pale gold.

“Hey!” His voice was sweet and sullen.

I could tell that he was starting to feel guilty of our secret love affair; the order had been disbanded from the moment it was not far to keep them in traction as knights when there was nothing but a few islands to rule over. I knew that the crown lords would not fight against my rule. They knew that this was Rhaegar's will but what would they think about us?

“The queen said that Rhaegar would want us to be happy and for a while I struggled with that Rhaegar is, was my best friend. He is in a better place and my place was always at his side but now I am here, and he is gone. Protecting you and Daemon changed into something more I do not know when, but I stopped seeing you as my queen and someone that I genuinely care for and I relied on that I'm done feeling guilty. Rhaegar wouldn’t want you hating yourself to begin living and I know that you're tired of being guilty so let us stop being guilty.” Arthur spoke in a sweet and sage like voice.

I knew that he was right, and he was right. I was done with guilt. It was exhausting and honestly, I could not keep up with all my storming feeling that well in me. Before I could even think about what I was doing I was slamming my lips against his as my heart fluttered and for a moment, I felt like I used to because Rhaegar's death turned me cold and bitter. When we broke apart it was like the world got a big brother.

“I agree but there is one thing that we have to do, when Daemon gets older, we must tell him the truth. I can't have him thinking that we tried to hide who his father was.” My voice shook with worry.

I knew that Arthur grew to love Daemon more than his prince and future king, he looked at him the same way that a father looks at their babe. I did not know how it would take it but as I looked at his bright violet eyes, he was smiling warmly at me.

“I love you, but I love Rhaegar and I would never tarnish his memory or all that he sacrificed for you and his son. I will not stand in the way and if our relationship ever had a negative effect on Daemon I won't have any hard feelings if you dump me.” He spoke in such a sensitive voice.

How did I get blessed with not one good man that loved me but two? A sweet smile pulled at my lips as I looked over at the balcony to see Benjen. He had been here for a few months and he was still so astounded at the sight of the dragons. I did not think that he would really be okay with leaving Ned for me. But he did not seem to even mention the North. Sure, he told me about Robb my nephew name after the monster that murder my husband. While his second son was named after Jon Arryn who lied to his forces and marshaled them against their rightful king.

The thought of either of them filled me with hatred, I would make sure that the Vale and the Stormlands filled my ire before I die that I could swear.

“Where did you go” Arthur spoke in a gentle voice pulling me close to his chest. We both watched for a moment as a silence passed over the room. Just gazing into his eyes was enough to calm me down.

“Thinking about my nephew in the North, I would like to say that it pains me that I will never meet them, but my heart is still raw from my family's betrayal. I knew that if Robert got his hand on Daemeon he would kill him. Ned knew it too and did nothing about it, had he did maybe Rhaegar wouldn’t be dead maybe the kingdom wouldn’t be split up….”

“Maybe there would be no dragons, maybe Rhaegar did live and the kingdom still split up. Lyanna I have played this game, and it will not help you, it will only make things worse. Hate Ned but don’t think about what could have been you are likely to drive yourself mad and we both know that there are enough mad Targaryens in the history books.” Arthur joked at the end.

I looked up at him with wide eyes as I playfully slapped his shoulder before we both burst out into a fit of laughter. I felt so safe in his arms so at ease that the world faded away even now as we lay in bed. It felt like we were the only two people in the world but there was always something that forced us to come crashing back to reality.

This time it was the steady thumping of a knuckle against the door.

“My lord, my queen news from the Stormlands.” The moment Varys spoke my whole body stilled.

I fought the urge to sneer as Arthur all but growl out in fury. I knew that he wanted to be the one that put an end to the man; he knew that if he were at Rhaegar's side that never would have happened. I knew that he had more guilt for that then anything that he had ever done in his whole life. But together we rose from the bed and quickly got dressed. When we made our way into the throne room I took care to notice that there were two thrones resting at the highest point. Golden light streamed in the room as I noticed Benjen off to the side resting with Daemon whose hands were gripping at the air directed by a massive window that was open.

Caraxes had been poking his head in soon even that would be too big to fit through the slim but massive window. Silt ruby eyes were studying us like he knew what was going even if we did not. That was one of my greatest worries is that one day Caraxes would fly off and begin to burn down the building. But I think that Daemon began so young, unable to defend himself and had no choice but to stay on the island.

But that worried me even more because about of the other dragons only Rhaella and Viserys bonded with dragons so would the others simply fly away whenever they felt like it. I did not get the chance to worry as I turned my attention to Varys, his hands hidden deep in his robes as he thought about something but what I did not know. I tilted my chin out and did my best to look Queenly even though I felt like a fraud.

One of the thrones the one that Rhaella arrested was a dragon throne that had swept when it came out of the throne and the bottom of the throne was a snarling dragon with claws feet. While rested at the bottom of the rise was an actual dragon one as dazzling silver that Rhaella had named Tessarion. A warm smile pulled at my lips as the dragon did not so much as stir from her sleep. She was not nearly the size of Caraxes; she was about a bit larger than a dog or a wolf with her wingspan reaching 50 feet.

As she curled protectively into a scaly ball, I dropped into the volcanic rock throne that was far more comfortable. I did my best to keep the sneer from my lips as Arthur stood before me. He has a twitching finger that I knew I wanted nothing more than to grab Dawn and go to the Stormlands and end them.

The thought forced a heavy sigh to leave my lips. There was nothing more that I wanted then to send him there to kill him, but I knew that we did not have the men or the power for that not yet anyway. I knew that Caraxes was a next step but with two more dragons like him I knew that in a couple years nothing would stand in our way but having a dragon with a rider that could ride and fight would be far more important which meant that we had to wait until the children were at least 13 or 14. That meant 12 to 13 years of waiting.

“King Robert had a son Gendry, and that isn’t all if the news is to believe she after two months is pregnant once more.” The thought forces me to laugh.

I leaned back into the throne as all eyes were locked on me, I knew that there was no way that it was Roberts child he would have been spending more time fucking other women then giving his wife the time that he should. I knew that he would not pay the least amount of attention to his son until he was old enough to hold a warrior hammer.

“That is not all my lady, it would seem that a lion was presented to the prince at his birth, and Queen Joanna has a lioness of her own.” I nodded my head soundly.

I knew that would make them seem unearthly to have such a dangerous beast at their control but that was nothing compared to my Daemon. I nodded my head firmly as Rhaella let out a heavy breath, like this was the last thing that she wanted to hear, if she was not with her children then she was with Monford trying to make some more.

“Was that it?” She questioned a bit too sharply.

Varys shook his head like he had more news and this time the air turned grave, “There are rumors that the Baratheons plan to unite the North and the southern kingdoms through marriage an once they have all the kingdoms or at least most of them under their belt then they will come for us. There are already rumbling to marry Robert children to the Starks and Tyrells, even the Greyjoys need be and there is one more thing the master of whisper in the Vale he seems to be quite good at his job. He manages to get some spies past me. They are sneaking about the island. I cannot seem to locate them. There is no clue how much they had found out or what they might do, they might have come after the young prince.” Varys let out a worried breath as he looked over to Daemon.

But I had no fear. I looked at Caraxes the moment that I sensed his rider in danger. Something cold and predatory fille him. He was no longer the sweet dragon that liked to play games with his baby rider. He was trained and hunted and killed.

“Let them come after Daemon or the girls, all they will find is death. Still search the island make sure that no ships leave this place. I want the spies found and brought to me. I will question them before we kill them. Now I am going for a rider, Benjen, keep an eye on Daemon for your own sake he can be quite the little terror.” I spoke in a sweet voice.

Arthur just rolled his eyes as he spoke in a cool and taunting voice. “Just like his mother.”

Benjen let out a burst of laughter as I looked at him with mock shock before a devious grin fell on my face and I betted my eyes flashed like I was innocent.

“Whatever do you mean Arty” I joked watching his face turn a bright red.

I knew that he hated the nickname he said that the name sounded like that of an awkward pale bookworm not a hardened knight of 24 years. It was amazing for me to see the tips of his ears turn pink as I sauntered out of the room letting my silks slip around my ankles as I snapped my head back turning my head over my shoulder as I gave Arthur a playful and sultry smile.

“Well, Arty I need a knight to accompany me this time to try to keep up.” A warm smile pulled at my lips as I darted out. I could hear the other knights chuckling at the red face Arthur as he chased after mer.

I wanted to be happy so I would be and when I wanted blood, I would have it. Let Robert have his joy for now I would make sure that he and all those that conspire with him were brought to their knees before my son. They would pay for what they did and as for the spies, I was not worried what reason did I have to be worried they would not be making it off this island weather by my hand or Caraxes they would not die tonight.

* * *

Caraxes POV

The darkness might have been thick to a human’s eyes but to me it was a clear as day, I could hear the content snores of Daemon as he slept soundly in his crib the soft tapping of steel against a belt buckle filled my ears as I notice Whent leaning against the door. His eyes piercing and cold as he searched every inch of the hall as if he were looking for signs of spies, my shoulder aches but I refused to stop flying.

I had been flying in circles around the keep for hours and me would not keep going until I knew that Daemon was safe. I could smell their stench wafting off the sea salt. The air was strange and foreign it did not break off the sea like the people of this island. Instead, it was the scent of earthen soil and tall pines. Rocks and rigid air all of it swirled in my nose.

At night it was like seeing pools of lights and each pool had a festive aura around it, one that screamed enemy or ally. Even now as I searched every inch of the castle, I did not find them. For a while I thought that my sense was wrong that I was going mad because the connection with my rider was weak and thready. But I knew that the boy had nothing to do with my inability to find the enemy. They were cloaking themselves almost as if they knew that I was looking for them.

For a while I debated if I should take off higher into the clouds and stay hidden in the clouds so that I might get a better look but as the moon light streamed overhead, I could not think about getting any further from Daemon then I already was. The silver moon light casted a unearthly glow on the land as I flew overhead and finally, I spotted them.

They were hidden amongst the rocks and wet cave system that rested on the beach, the white sand glittering in the moonlight as I noticed that they were a man and a woman pearly that came that way to seem like citizens fleeing from the kingdoms. But they had to know that they were found out because they were hidden instead of staying in one of the inns.

My heart pounded in my ears as fire flooded my veins forcing my sin to scorch as I tucked my wings at my back darting through the air with my legs primed to slam into the ground. I plunged through the sky like a red comet. When I was just above the ground, I extended my wings allowing myself to hover just a bit as the shifting sands slammed against my body. Black claws glitter in direct contrast to the pale shimmering sands.

The spies snapped their heads up, the doubt that shimmered in the air, the scent of fear that awaited off them was comical. They came here to kill my rider and they had the nerve to be afraid. I let out what might have seemed like a roar to them but was a bitter and amused laugh that echoed my scaly lips. When I looked up, I could see the fluttering of lights as flames danced in the night sky. The ringing of bells could be heard as if my laughter told them all that they need to know.

As I watched the bells rings, I could feel the shift of the sand and out of the corner of my perfect vision I could see the two spies trying to leave, I whipped my tail around slamming it hard against the ground until their exact was cut off. I held them there for who knows how long it did not matter to me. My long coiling neck darted left then right keeping them in my line of sight no matter where they went, they would not escape me, and they knew that.

They screamed and cried asking how was this possible that their king needed to know but no one would know about me until Daemon demanded it. A murderous roar left my lips as I felt my rage peaking as I heard a husky northern lace accent and warmth that I knew could only be Lyanna. She might not have been a dragon lord, but I could see the power that was just barely hiding under her mild-mannered exterior.

“Caraxes you caught some mice, how nice.” Her voice was smug as if she knew that this was going to happen.

Her gray eyes were harsh as I watched her walking hand in hand with Arthur. The scene of lust was wafting off them. I knew that they got here so quickly because they were not sleeping to begin with. Arthur had dawn out, from the look of his face and the way that his fingers twitched I knew that he was itching for a kill but this kill was mine they were going to take Daemon from me so I would take their lives.

Whent nowhere was to be found I knew that he had to be with the Daemon but Barristan and Gerold were both at their queen’s side. Their eyes harsh and narrowed as I felt a small pool of warmth on my front leg. When I looked down Lyanna was stroking my legs gently like she used to do when I was a hatchling. Carefully I lowered my head, nuzzling her head until she was giggling.

It was rare to see her smile. I heard about the dragon lord that she was once married to and it was because of him that I was able to hatch from that infernal prison, begin locked away in that egg after years I felt a loyalty to her even though she was not a Targaryen. If not for her, Rhaegar had even thought to bring the eggs to his children, would they even be able to hatch us. Probably it takes a special kind of dragon lord to hatch an emperor dragon like me.

Nailed fingers cracked against my skin ripping me from my scatter though as Lyanna petted me constantly we both turned to look at the rats that were resting before her. The look in Lyanna’s eyes was murderous and dangerous.

“Did you come here to murder my son or me?” She questioned happily. The hate in her eyes told them that they were better off not lying.

Arthur took a threat step forward, a murderous smile on his face. He was bitter for the loss of his friend and I could understand why when I was trapped in that egg, I remembered hearing his voice begging with his prince to let him come with him, but he refused, and this is the result. I would have rather him live here to protect Daemon when I could not.

Both the man and the women looked over to me as they gulped heavily, they spoke in a shaking voice, “We were sent out here to gather information about what is really going on by Little Finger but if there was chance, we were to kill the child and make it seem like Dorne had done it.” Their voices shook with terror.

Lyanna looked like she was milling her thoughts over as she spoke over her shoulder, “Varys is this the master of whispers you were telling us about?”

The fat bald man if you could even call him a man nodded his head and Lyanna nodded her head and spoke in a smooth oil like voice.

“Thank you for your candor, Caraxes Dracarys” The words dragon fire filled my ears.

A smoldering need filled my chest as she pulled her hand away and started to walk away, I knew that my lips were pulling into a murderous smile as my black teeth glimmered in the moonlight I could taste the smoke and sulfur that flood my mouth as I snapped my head back and unleash a barrage of crimson flames. I could hear their screams as Lyanna spoke in a cool manner.

“Arthur let's get back to bed.” She spoke and Arthur smiled at her.

“You are a cold woman, my love.” His voice was filled with adoration as he turned back to look at the burning man and women. He spit at the ground in hatred before stomping off.

Only I remained as the fire began to subside my stomach began to rumble and the burnt meat looked back at me just begging to be eaten. I fell on my prey with ease as the sound of chronic bone and spleen fragments filled my mouth all I could think is that I would get to eat so much more when the true war started and thought that after Daemon would die it was simple.


	4. 3 years later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I chaned my mind here is your update.   
> Thursday and Friday are ATC days so there wont be any updates

Benjen POV

3 years after beginning on the island.

Lyanna was filled with joy as she looked over to me, her bright gray eyes were finally having that same sparkling joy return her stare. It took a long time and the love of Arthur, but she no longer seemed confused with rage at least not when I was watching her. She looked over to see Daemon, the sweet little four-year-old was still a little monster and terror of the island. The once great and mighty knights of the seven kingdoms were worn down by the young prince.

Even now he was waddling amongst the bright green landscape with us following him. His brown curls were just like his mothers, but his bright indigo eyes made Lyanna’s heart ache at times even if she did not say it. He was growing more and more like a Targaryens as days went on. He looked over to us his bright eyes filling with joy we were only a few feet from him. He was waving his hands before rushing off.

His little toddler hands were reaching up to the sky where Caraxes was flying in the sky when I first got here and had a 120 feet wingspan. But now after another 3 years his wings span was now 360 feet, (his wingspan grew 80 feet per year). He was the size of an archer tower ripped with thick muscles and razor-sharp blood red spikes and murderous black claws that were gleaming in the light as his massive legs were hanging in the sky.

His ruby red eyes were locked on the young prince making sure that the young prince was never out of his sight. His long coiling neck is 100 feet long and could easily snatch down and grab Daemon flying him away to safety. As I looked at Caraxes I knew that there was something special about him and the two dragons of the princess.

Even now as I looked over to the castle, I knew that the three-year-old Daenerys was singing and lighting up the castle with her warmth and joy. Then there is her sister Daena while they might have been twins, they could not be any more different. Daena was in the courtyard training with Ser Whent or at the very least harassing him.

She would often pick up a stick and repented he was a great knight hitting people with the stick as she giggled and roared at them. All three children were happy and had the largest of the dragons. Daenerys named her dragon Dreamfyre after the mighty dragon of princess Rhaenyra that lost her chance to be Queen when her husband was murder by Maegor.

Even her dragon swirled around the castle, her body the color of glittering golden sunlight with smooth golden eyes with silver specks in them. While her wingspan was 240 and the color of sterling silver. With dazzling matching horns and spikes that rippled down the thick muscular body of Dreamfyre. Her flames were the same color the moment that she hunted. I was blown away golden and silver flames melded together in a dazzling array of colors. The sight took me away, and they had this scent of sulfur that ripped off them.

Then there was Daena dragon which she named Syrax from what I have been told Syrax was the name of a goddess from old Valyria. She is the Goddess of wine, fruitfulness, parties, festivals, madness, chaos, drunkenness, vegetation, and ecstasy. Which makes sense seeing as how the dragon had the body color of wine. She much like her sister dragon had a wingspan of 240 feet but while her sister dragon had silver color wings, Syrax had a deep purple wine-colored body with her wings begin bright golden wings that shimmered in the light. She had golden horns that were sharpening and growing outwards, while spikes ran down her tail from the very top all the way to the tip.

Syrax was resting on the ground just where the training yard was so I knew that Daenea was torturing those knights. I could not help but smile as I looked back at Daemon. From what I was told they are not hatching but they are not full grown, so they were called drakes and dragons or hatchlings. They were special and that was clear each time that I looked out the other dragons. Even now as we talked about the verdant valleys and smoke ground, I could see the other dragons laying amongst the gourds.

These dragons had wingspans of 106 feet, and they were the same age as Caraxes among the dragons was Viserys dragon that he named after himself, but he was a child so that was not all too shocking. Viserion rested on the ground, his azure blue body in stark contrast to the bright green ground. He lied about in the sun watching as Viserys was flirting with a pretty girl the nine-year-old boy from before was no more now he was nearly a man grown 12-year-olds. There was a flirty mile on his face as he showed off his glimmering thin winged dragon.

There was talk of marrying him to Daena but if that were to work then Viserys would already be in his late twenties when she came of age and that would not do. Yes, they needed to keep the blood lines pure more than ever but Viserys is a pure born and marrying him off to an important house could win us a kingdom. I knew that war would be on the horizon the moment that Daemon and the girls were old enough to understand what was going to happen.

Lyanna was not a fool; she knew what happened the last time that a Targaryen child was trusted into the middle of a war. They were killed by an assassin on the orders of Rhaenyra Targaryen after she lost a child of her own. Lyanna insisted that that would not happen with her children. Even now she bore Arthur's child he would be a Dayne not a Targaryen. I wonder how that would work out with the sibling dynamic. Surely Arthur’s child would lust for a dragon that like his elder brother.

But Lyanna did not seem worried that she smiled warmly at me. I could not help but shake my thoughts of war for the moment. At this moment it was just the three of us. I looked over to Daemon. He was filled with joy as he lurched for leaping as he tried to catch a smooth blue butterfly. His indigo eyes were trained on it as his spit covered lips were pursed in a o shape. The droll that spilled down his cheeks forced me to chuckle but the moment that he got too close to the ledge my heart lurched.

I rushed out to grab him, but Daemon was steadily making his way over to the edge teetering as his little meaty fingers were gripping manically at the air doing his best to get the butterfly not watching where he was going. Lyanna let out a panic screech that got all the dragons’ attention. It was strange it was almost like deferred to her until Daemon was of age.

My mind rushed but my body stilled. I could only watch as Daemon rushed out of the cliffs, Lyanna heart lurched in her throat as she dropped to her knees staring on with disbelief. Tears threaten to haze her vision. I thought that I might hear his screams of terror or even a sickening splat against the jaded rocks of the beach below but there was nothing.

Arthur and the knights rushed out into the open field at the direction of Viserys hoping to save their prince but to their surprise and my own we all watched as Caraxes appeared from the void space his eyes filled with mild annoyance. His long coiling neck was darting towards the ground and clinging onto the horns with giggling leaving his lips and bright indigo eyes filled with joy as Daemon.

My heart calmed but then it turned into a murderous rage filled my chest, something told me that Daemon knew exactly what he was doing by jumping off their cliff and did it anyway. I looked over to Lyanna. She looked relieved as she placed a gentle hand on her stomach.

“Old Gods, be good that boy is going to be the death of me.” Lyanna let out a heavy breath as I looked over to Arthur.

He looked relieved for a different reason almost like he was glad that his son would not have a dragon at his disposal like Daemon did. He shook his head as she rushed over to Lyanna helping her to her feet as Caraxes landed very carefully as not to trample any of us for the babe that was clingy not his neck.

“Daemon Targaryen” Lyanna roared with rage.

He gripped tightly pulling at Caraxes, Lyanna pulled, Daemon to her chest. The poor kid did not stand a chance from his mother's rage and if he thought that he was going to have free range of the island from now on he was dead wrong. I would see to that.

Though it made me wonder did this make him the youngest dragon rider. Sure, he didn’t ride on Caraxes back but he did take to the air for a little bit.

Jamie POV

I was stalking back and forth my mind rushing as I looked over to the door with scorn in my heart. It was not the women I was worried for but the women that I loved in the Stormlands. My son Joffrey was to be born today but instead I was here with a woman that I did not love and did not want to have a child with. But I knew that my son with Cersei could never be my heir so here I rested with her.

A sneer pulled at my lips as I tipped my head back trying to hide my rage, but I knew that I was not doing a good job as I watched my mother walk into the room. Her fingers were ripping at the smooth green silks that looked like venom as she stalked back and forth. A lioness with golden brown fur was stalking back and forth as she looked to the room. The Lioness had been getting larger lately and I knew why. The moment that she gave birth that cub was given to Gendry.

But my father was no fool. He knew that he needed to have a lion for the children that looked like Lannister and had Lannister as their family name. Or else we would be the one that looks like the branch family when we are the main family, and they are just a branch family. So, he went out into the mountains and captured a male lion that he now breeds whenever there is a Lannister child about to be born. Even now the lioness would give birth soon to a cub for my son. My son that I do not know if I could love.

The thought of having to live with this woman has tortured me, it is not that she was ugly in fact she was a great beauty that rivaled all the others in the Westerlands women. I might have been happy if not for the fact that I had broken a lot of oaths in my life but there was one that I wanted to keep and that was to be loyal to my love Cersei. The fact that I could not tore me up inside I knew that a lot of people would begin to talk if I never had more children, I knew that I was going to be gay or worse impotent and that could not be.

“She is your sister” My mother's voice oozed with disgust.

Her bright green eyes scanned every inch in my face as if she were asking herself where she went wrong. The thought made me laugh. I wanted to scream to say that she was the one who married her cousin. How is what I did any different? The Targaryens did it all the time but instead they were referred to as gods as I was referred to as a monster. I sighed heavily as I leaned against the wall looking down to the sword that rested on my belt. It took all that I had not to lash out against my mother.

Over the years my relationship with her had grown more and more strained; now my father was drafting up papers to say that my son would be heir after me and preparing the ceremony that all would be in attendance for. Joffrey and my son who was named after my father Tywin would be born on the same day. Though we had decided that he would be called Ty for short. There was no way that he could be called Tywin when the original is still alive and well.

“Yet she is having your child” Again her voice oozed with disgust but there was a hidden edge to her words.

Bile surged in my throat. I knew that her relationship with my father was more stressful because she had to lie to him not only about his children but his grandchildren as well. She knew that the moment that he found the truth things would never be the same and if I stayed out of the life of Joffrey and any other child that I might have with Cersei then she agreed to keep her mouth shut. I would be nothing more than an uncle to those kids and I would let Robert raise them. The thought disgusted me, and it was not something that I could swallow with ease.

But what else could I do, I risked everything and if they ever found out the truth then people would begin to doubt my children in the marriage. Cersei would be killed. Gendry would be made king and there could be a war between the two kings. We need to stay united against the Targaryens. I was no fool. I could sense that there was something brewing.

We would need more allies, which was why Gendry would marry into the Stark bloodline and Joffrey into the Tyrell bloodline that would buy us the allies we would need. If I had a daughter, they would marry into the Vale or the Riverlands. All the kingdom would relate to Lannister blood. No one will be able to defy us and together we would be united when we took back the crownlands. The iron lands' only strength was their naval power away from the sea; they are nothing more than wildlings that can steer a ship. They would be easy to take down and I would make sure of it.

“Yes, you made your opinion of the matter quite clear, you and Tyrion. Stay out of my life, do not forget who is king of this kingdom. Should not you be visiting my dear brother anyway? I hear that he is back from his journey through the Reach speaking with the Tyrells. They had a little girl from the sound of it. They named her Margery seemed to be a suited partner for Gendry or Joffrey.” I spoke casually as I shrugged my shoulders.

I knew that there was a lot depending on the male heirs of the family. They would be the ones to lead the next generation of kingdoms, but it was the females of the family who would be traded to other kingdoms as leverage. Everything was begun crafted by Tyrion and my father. My father was ashamed of his dwarf status. But thanks to the fact that his wife did not die in the birthing bed and his son happens to be as smart if not smarter than our father he was pleased to give him more responsibility. Even if he drank and fucked his way through all the whores in the Westerlands.

My mother gave me a pinning glare, her hair pin straight rippled down her back as she stilled in place. Her finger gently racked under the chin of her lion which she named Casta like Casterly Rock. I thought that it was dumb, but she seemed to like it and father really seemed to like it. I shook my head heavily as I tipped my head back leering at the wall wishing that just for a moment that my mother would drop that judgmental attitude of hers.

I might have started yelling but there was a soft cry echoing in my ears as I looked over to see a woman walking out of the room a warm smile pulling at my lips as I noticed my son. All the fears that I would not be able to love him seemed to melt away. The moment that I saw him it was like everything was complete.

He had my bright emerald green eyes that were locked on me, his dazzling golden blond hair that was soft little tuffets. There was a warm smile on his gummy lips, but I could see this wicked glint in his eyes as I looked him over. For a moment I thought that I had a son but then there were a second louder sprawling yells that were high pitched.

I watched a second woman walk out of the room. Only she held a little girl who was identical to her brother in every way only her eyes were a darker venomous green and there was a wicked air about her even though she was a child. I knew that twins were a genetic thing but to think that I would have twins was more than a little shocking.

“Your grace may I present your twins, Tywin and Jeyne Lannister” She spoke warmly.

Two for the price of one. A sly smile pulled at my lips. I had an heir, and I had a daughter to marry into the Tyrell family or any other family that I might need. She would be the most sought out beauty there is. In 14 years, she would be the one to lead this family into a new age where we were on top, her and her brothers would take this world by storm and nothing short of a dragon or divine intervention would stop us.

  
  



	5. The Troublesome Prince

Daemon (Jon) POV

There was excitement blooming in my chest. I could not think straight as I stalked about the training grounds, I wanted to go for a flight today was the day that I ventured past the crownlands.

“They’re not going to like this.” Lucas spoke in an all-knowing voice.

He was only 13 but he got on my nerves when he acted like he knew more than me, sure he might have always ended up right but that did not mean that today that count changed. The sun was warm and fresh against my skin as the bright blue sky filled me with potassium. I watched my brother working tirelessly on his sword play so that one day he would be just as great a knight as our father.

I knew that Arthur Dayne was not my father when I was 6 just old enough to understand they told me that my true father was dead. While Arthur raised me as his son while he took care of me and protected me all my life. I was not his son by birth.

While I loved my father, Rhaegar and respected him for all that he died for me and my mother I couldn't help but calling Arthur my father he was after all the only father that I knew. So, I did not mind calling him dad and I knew that it made him happy each time that I did. But things were bound to shift. I am a man now. It was my 16-name day not too long ago and now I was going to be crown king soon.

But even in all of that I had still never seen the outside world my brother did not know what it was like, he was not a Targaryen. He could leave the crownlands as he pleased without fear of death or exposure of the dragons. He often went down to see his family at Starfall. After all he was a Dayne without a single look of the starks. Sure, he had our mothers’ storm gray eyes that changed with his emotions, but he did not have the long face of the starks. In fact, his face was chiseled and handsome with the same looks as dad.

While I was referred as pretty and beautiful, he was handsome and daring, not to mention that while I had more of a lean and lithe build. He took after father with a more muscle form and grew broader of chest each day. I was not jealous of my brother. I just hated when he acted like he knew what it was like to be a prisoner in his own kingdom. He would never be a prince or a king, he would be a great warrior and that kept him from being stressed.

Even now sweat damped his golden blonde hair as he pushed it back from his face and smiled a somewhat gallant yet feral smile as he slashed and hacked away at the straw dummy. Wearing nothing more than black pants lettering his skin tan underneath the light but no matter how hard he tried he could never get the same color as the other Dornish men and women like the Martells.

While he remained pale and glowing my own skin turned a light golden-brown form the exposure from the sun. A warm smile pulled at my lips as I looked at my own six packs. There were plenty of scars from more than a few assassins that Robert had sent my way but me and Caraxes sent them packing each time. I looked off to the distant to see a massive rolling hill that was cut short but a massive wall of red scales rippling lizard muscle stared back at me as massive wings draped down the back of Caraxes.

I knew that he was special for more than a few reasons, the first being that he had four legs where the rest of the dragons had 2. The other begin that he was three times their size of the dragons that were his age. At the age of 15 nearly 16 he had an impressive wingspan that could almost block out the sun. With a wingspan that was nearly 2,000 feet.

I smiled warmly as I noticed the 500-foot-long neck that was coiling protectively around his body as he looked over to me ruby red eyes locked on me as if to say I know what you are thinking Daemon and you are an idiot. But I wanted to see the outside world and I knew that he wanted to see it too and that was never going to happen until there was war ripping apart the kingdoms. I just wanted to sneak around and see what the nearby kingdoms were.

With my hair I could play it off as a Dornish man with Valyrian traits tires. They would never suspect me but that did not matter to my mother and father. They thought that I should not reveal myself to the world until we were ready. But we would never be ready if we did not see the state of the kingdom for ourselves which would not happen for as long as we were stuck here. I had to go, and I was hoping that my brother would keep his damn mouth shut.

“Shut up Lucas and tell me that you won’t rat me out.” I frowned heavily.

Looking over to my little brother who had that smug smile on his face as he dropped his blunted practice sword to the ground. His gray eyes sparkling as he looked over to the castle where we could both see Dany and Daena’s dragon going at it again, this time they were fighting over a whale ripped out from the ocean. Their wingspans were barely larger than 1,000 feet but they were just as fierce as Caraxes while he was larger and had more power, they could be more agile since they were not nearly his size in body mass just yet.

“I am not the one that is going to rat you out. Do you not see how large Caraxes is? Do you really think that in the middle of the day they are not going to notice that he is missing? That they will not see him leaving the island and where are you going to hide him. He is huge the moment that you go into the Westerlands or the Stormlands they will see him not to mention the North. Why the hell would you want to see the other kingdom before they are bathed in blood. They killed your father and broke apart the kingdoms. Not to mention what they would have done to our mother if she did not have dad and the other knights protecting her” Scorn filled Lucas' voice.

I sighed heavily. I knew that he was right, which was why I was going to leave tonight during the hour of the wolf. That way no one could see me leaving. Plus, even if anyone wanted to follow me the only other people that were bonded to dragons were Viserys, grandmother Rhaella, the twins.

Though Monterys was the same age as Lucas and was nowhere near ready to ride a dragon. His Valyrian was flawless but he had yet to claim a dragon out of fear that the Baratheons would find him and kill him.

So that left only Viserys and grandmother to follow me and their dragons could not help to match my dragon's speed. Tessarion and Viserion only had a wingspan of 425 feet; they did not have the speed or power to keep up with me. Not to mention the endurance. They would not be able to reach me after all the twins were coming with me. 

“I know that look you are up to something no good and Lucas is trying to convince you otherwise,” A sultry and smug voice filled the air.

I snapped my head up to see my little sister, she was only 12 a year younger than Lucas but she had a mature air that many men on the island found alluring. It did not help that she had a robust chest and a well-rounded butt that balanced out her dainty and delicate yet proud and strong features. She had shimmering brown curls of our mother and me, but she had the dazzling dark violet eyes of father. But the Northern beauty ran rampant across her face; she was the spitting image of our mother despite her eyes.

Though it would seem like I got our mothers personality, I love to ride, and I did not mean horse, I was told I was just like her up to no good and driving all the castle staff crazy. The way that she used to be before my father died. Before the war burned through her life ruining all that was good in her life. That was until she fell for Arthur and allowed herself to be happy. They had three children together not including his good son. I wished that I could say that I was not jealous that they all got to have the same father and I did not. But I had learned to come to terms with that a long time ago.

“I don’t know what you are talking about.” I jumped up from the ground and my body began to calm as I looked to the white fluffy clouds that slowly began to fill the sky.

Though I knew that they would not be there on seeing as how the dragons would rush through it. In the past 16 years the island went from having only 13 dragons to 33. Quite a few dragons laid clutches there were hatchlings, drakes, and dragons by the dozen running around the island. Before I left, I wanted to see it one last time.

I wanted to see how seren the island would be before war devastated it.

“Sure, whatever you say Daemon, look mom and dad wanted me to get you guys together and to talk. She would not tell me why just that the men and women of the family need to be there. I guess she still sees me as nothing more than a child.” Lillian rolled her eyes as she leered at me.

Like somehow that is my fault, I shook my head heavily as I looked over to my brother who gave me a charming and blinding smile. I did my best not to roll my eyes, but I found it hard. I knew that my sister and aunts were all fighting to see who would be married to the men in the family. Dany and Lillian had both been fighting to win my heart. Though it was no contest, Dany was strong though she did not practice a martial art. Her skills with magic and dragon riding were unparalleled.

Her beauty was soft yet defiant like a flickering flame that only burned brighter the more dire things got. She was nothing if not dazzling, she is a good politician, but her true strength laid with battles. I knew that others saw her was a sweet girl but then they never watched her rider Dreamfyre.

She would take to the skies and it was like this other part of her shined through. She had more sides than a diamond and each time that I saw a new side it was like I fell more and more in love. She was complex and simple all at the same time.

What is not to love.

Though I tried telling my sister that and gods it was like you shot her in the heart, I rolled my eyes casually as I started to walk over to my shirt gently pulling it over my head. But I knew that whatever this was about it had to do with the war effort. My mother decided not to involve my sister for many reasons, one of them being that she was only 12. The other is that she did not want to cut her life short. She knew that they would come after her and Lucas since neither one of them has a dragon and Robert just wanted to make my mother hurt.

To shame her the way that she shames him even though it was his own fault to begin a man whore. She involved Lucas only because father made her, after all he would be a great knight one day and already, he was a squire for Ser Oswell, and he had great skill in several weapons.

He would be a good tourney knight but an even better warrior. Hence why he could go even though he was only 13. I sighed heavily and I began to walk towards the castle. It would be a short walk, but my heart was pounding with anticipation.

I often wonder if this were what it was like for Aegon the first of his name though I suppose that it is different seeing as how he was not forced to stay on this island unlike me who could not leave without losing my life. The heavy weight of Blackfyre rested against my back as I noticed Viserys, his shimmering silver hair glinting in the light as his pale lilac-colored eyes stared back at me.

Viserys was speaking warmly with some girl. There was a charming smile on his face as he talked easily with some girl. His sly smile sparkling in the light as he leaned against the massive wall of scales of the azure dragon. It was how he got girls to like him since he was not the crowned prince. It was like every lady or daughter of a lady or lord would drop by on the island and try to convince my mother to marry them to me.

Though she refused she knew that she could not make me marry for power when she married for love. There was only one girl that I loved, and it was Dany. Daena on the other hand as the only girl that acted like I did not exist at least in the relationship capacity. Daena was a warrior but she was also a great beauty even now I could see her leaning against the doors to the throne room that eventually led to the painted table.

Her hair ripped down to her waist the shimmering silver hair with bright golden highlights were mixed in all her hair. There was a sly smile on her face as her deep wine color eyes matched the color of her dragon. She had supple red lips and a voluptuous form much like my sister. Only she oozed sex and power all at once. All the men drooled after her, but she wanted a strong man not a weak one and no one short of a warrior or a dragon rider would meet her standards.

There was a sly grin formed on my face as I looked over to the open massive double doors that golden light flooded the throne room as I noticed the stunning beauty of Daenerys forcing my heart to grow light. Dany is a young woman at the age of 15 she had the classic Valyrian looks. She had deep violet eyes that were locked on me as they shimmered with love, she walked over to me her pale skin a deep golden-brown color forms the exposure she had against the sun. Her molten silver hair shimmers in the light as she had it pulled her hair into a tight braid. There was silver braided into her hair, she had a slender frame instead of a curvy figure like her twin sister. She had a modest breast, and we were often told that she looked a lot like Naerys.

I smiled warmly as I noticed Monterys glumly walking out the room with grandmother walking beside Monterys. Her smooth silver hair rippled don to the middle of her back. Her bright violet eyes remind me of wine. I would often catch her staring at me as she told me how much I looked like my father. But it was rare to find people that knew my father and the ones that did all lived on this island. They always told me that while I might have been my father’s son, we were different where he was kind and mindful of his duty. I was wild and loved to fight.

My mother and father made sure that I knew how to fight while he was more interested in reading books. I knew that was what helped to lead to his downfall. I took in a deep breath as Dany walked over to me looping her arm into my own as she grinned gently at me. Her eyes began to soften and grow warm as she leaned into my body. There was a warm smile on her face as she spoke in a silky-smooth voice.

“Don’t think that you are going to leave without me and Daena don’t think that we don’t know about your little plan” Dany spoke warmly.

There was a dangerous glint to her eyes as she tucked a loose molten curl behind her right ear, her gentle features turned cold and stone-like as Daena skipped next to us but there was no joy in her movement. In fact, her body seemed almost stiff and excited but there was no way that I could take them with me.

“Don’t think that you are going to get out of this we are the triple D’s. We are going with you. I saw that we head to Westerlands first. There are many mountains that the dragons can hide in as for our hair paste from the summer isles that it will die it black, we will pass ourselves off as the children silk trader from lyese. That should explain our eyes away and our Valyrian accents.” Daena spoke in a smooth all known voice.

Through her eyes were locked on the horizon as she thought about all that was happening off the island. As I looked over to her, I could see the sparkle in her wine-colored eyes. I felt like I could get lost in her gaze. There was so much depth to them. I nodded my head as I made my way into the painted table to see my mother. She was in her early thirties, but you would not be able to tell. Her face was warm and gentle yet youthful and did not show the bitter hatred that she had once felt.

Father was the same though now he was different he had a dark expression on his face as he loomed over me in something that I had not seen him wear since I was a small child. A flowing snow-white cap attached to a set of glimmering pure gold armor. The sight of him filled me with purpose and power as I noticed Ser Barristan and Ser Oswell Whent resting before me. The white bull had long since died and our newest Knights were yet to be picked but I did not just want them to be the knights of the crownlands I knew that if I wanted to cement relationship with two other kinds, I would need their best knights to be my knights.

I dropped into a chair as I noticed Viserys making his way into the room. His lilac eyes glazed over me as he spoke in a smooth voice.

“Nephew it has been a while since I have seen you in this room, you seem more interested in riding Caraxes and trying to escape the island then coming to war councils.” Viserys spoke in a smooth voice.

His tone matched the smug look on his face as he looked over at me before dropping next to his own mother who had a warm smile on her face as she looked over to Daenerys who was slowly unfurling her arm from mind as she dropped into a seat beside me.

“That might be true, but I am more focused on war effort than you, what was that girl 10 or 12?” I questioned softly.

My own sly smile pulling at my lips as I pulled Blackfyre from my back, letting it rest in my lap as I looked over at my uncle. He was a great many things, but a warrior was not one of them. He was skilled with a sword, good enough to be in a tourney but not good enough to win any great battles.

Instead, I turned my attention to Daena who had the sword that was supposed to go to Viserys, Darksister glimmering in the light. There was a smug smile on her face as she spoke easily, “Women are not the problem, Lucas is a hopeless flirt and he still managed to wield a sword with great skill though I guess that just comes down to having better blood. The mad king was not much of a fighter.”

Daena all but turned Viserys as he snarled viciously the hate in his stare seemed to burn whole in her. As if his stare was saying You dare call my father the mad king but that is what he was. Daenea might have been the youngest out of the three living siblings but she was by far the strongest in raw power; sometimes it was hard to leave that she was a girl.

She had this smug smile on her face as she looked to her elder brother who was truly only older in age not in strength or maturity. I knew that he was not his father, but he did have a vain streak that made him think that he was better than everyone because he was king.

My mother paid the two of them no mind as she spoke brushing her thick brown curls behind her ears as she looked over to me a warm smile on her face as she let her eyes flicker over to Dany only for a moment before turning to look at me a warm smile on her face as she spoke smoothly.

“When Aegon was 16 years old he married his sisters and took over the seven kingdoms and now it is your turn. In the coming days you will marry Dany and we will search for allies amongst the kingdoms. The Tyrells should be among those allies; they had the largest stocks of food and a strong connection with the Targaryens if not for Aegon there would be no great Tyrell house. The Greyjoys cannot be trusted but we should try to form an alliance after all they had a great fleet. From there we will make next moves to make them regret their actions. Until then try to be patient just a bit longer. Now there is news from the other kingdoms there is news.” My mother spoke in a smooth voice.

She was excited as she peered into the very depth of my soul as she made sure that I was paying attention to the meeting after all this was going to be important to my family and to me. I learned by watching as Varys walked in the room the plump man had his eyes locked on me as I watched him. I could feel the eyes of Dany on me.

We both knew that we would be sneaking away in the dead of night to explore the other kingdoms which meant that it will be important for us, so we know which kingdoms to vacation to first.

Daenerys POV

I watched him. There was a sly smile on my face as I looked into his smooth indigo eyes. The bright purple had bright blue branches of color spreading throughout his eyes as he looked over to me. There was a sly smile on his face as he winked playfully at me there was a warm air. There was always this flirty and warm when it came to me.

Even now as I gaze at him, I watched the warmth and the love that filled his eyes slowly begin to fade away instead a steel calm like mask fell on his face as he looked over to the very the powder face man was stalking about the room light on his feet. You could not even hear his feet slapping against the ground as he shifted his gaze to me.

There was a warm smile on his face as he looked over to me, flashing me a welcoming smile as he turned back to look at Daemon. Like the rest of us he knew that Daemon would be the known conqueror of the world. It was like history was coming back full circle only this time we are coming back with a vengeance. I took in very sight of Daemon.

From his bright indigo eyes to the rest of his features, Daemon has more Stark-like features than Targaryens other than his great beauty and his eyes and some facial features he was all stark. He is graceful and quick and has a lean build. Daemon has the long face of the Starks with dark, brown hair. Though his hair was not silver he looked far more god-like and gallant than any other Targaryens that had come before him.

I could feel my heart fluttering as I stuttered over my words whenever I was near him, at first it was us riding through the forest on our horse then racing across the islands on the back of our dragons. It was soft glances to passionate stares and flirty lines. It went from taking baths together to swimming naked in the moon light. It was running through the dragon laden fields to laying among the grass lost in each other gazes.

It was like each time that I stared into his eyes I could feel a part of myself falling more and more in love with him. Even now I had to force myself to look to Varys as he spoke in a smooth voice.

“Tomorrow members of the Lannister and Baratheon families are joining in two sperate places. Joffrey and his younger siblings are going to Casterly Rock to celebrate the shared name day of Prince Joffrey and Prince Tywin. While Robert and his eldest son Gendry are going north to speak with Ned. The Iron Islands have been reaping and raving along the coast of the Reach while Lady Margery is being unveiled as the prize golden rose of each as well as her elder brothers both looking for suitable matches. Williams and Loras. The Riverlands are throwing a celebration for the marriage of Lord Edmure's daughter, and the son of the iron island Theon Greyjoy. It would seem like the other kingdoms are gearing up for war. The past 16 years of peace at least for the crownlands are coming to an end. From the way that things are shaping up the Vale will have to pass off the throne not to Robin but Harry the Heir. They are circling the carriages getting ready for war.” Varys spoke in a smooth all-knowing voice.

There was a sneer on the face of Arthur as he leaned back into the chair resting a hand on Lyanna’s arm the moment that his hand touched her arm there was a sense of calm that washed over her as she began to loosen up. There was a sly yet subtle grin on her face as she spoke in a warm voice.

“It does not matter how many allies they have, there is an island full of dragons and people who know how to wield them. Though I word of advice Rhaella, get Monterys a dragon not to fight in the war but to protect him there is war coming to the crownlands and soon it will be time to act.” Lyanna spoke in a final voice.

All of us nodded but my only thought was to walk with Daemon and for a moment just be there the two of us. As the other rushed out the room Daemon held his arm out to me with a warm smile on his face as he expected me to take his arm and I did so without a second thought, but my heart fluttered in my chest and I swore that my hands were clumsy and awkward.

As we walked out the room the scent of the sea faded from our nose as we walked across the slick dew cover grass as we walked through the valley, I could see large drakes and dragons resting their eyes close and black smoke puffing from their nose. While hatchlings were flying through the sky loud high-pitched screeches filled the air as they flew through their skies each one of them nodding their heads to Daemon and I as if they knew who we were.

A warm smile pulled at my lips as we walked through the verdant valleys, my heart racing as I fought the urge to fight with excitement and worry. I looked over my shoulder to see that Lily was glaring at us as I gave her a smug smile. I lifted my own hand pulling down my right eyelid as I stuck my tongue in as if to say haha.

As we talked amongst the dragons, we made our way into the bright forested valley, the soft crashing of the waves had fallen on deaf ears as Daemon spoke in a warm voice.

“I can't wait to visit the other kingdom. In fact, one good thing about tonight is getting to see you bathe in the silver glow of the moonlight. You truly are goddess among men, if not for your beauty then for your strength.” Daemons honey words spilled from his lips.

As we walked into the forest the air stilled and it seemed more serene then usually the bright golden light bathed the trees until a unearthly green glow swirled all around us. I had never felt more at ease then I did this morning. I could feel my breath hitch in my throat as I stared into the eyes of the gorgeous man before me.

As we walked through the forest our feet gilded easily over moss cover roots as we moved further into the forest it was not the heat that was swirling around me it was my embarrassment from the words of the man before me. I did not know where he was taking me, but I knew that it was somewhere magical.

As the brush began to move away, I noticed the massive blue pool as the sound of rushing water was slamming against the pool. As the sun hit it, it sparkled like ships in the light. There was warm air as the sun hit the spot in the right way until the air was shimmering around the pool.

I could feel my jaw hanging as I looked over to Daemon stripped of his clothes as he plunged into the water a sly grin on his face. He disappeared under the water and excitement filled my chest as I was forced to rip off my own silks and dive into the water after him in nothing but my small clothes.

The water splashed against my skin as I dove into the water. The right blue water was swirling around me as my hair floated in the water like a silver stream of meat. I peered into the water in the hopes of finding Daemon. But my lungs were burning, and I could not breathe forcing me to surface back up to the water. Gasping for breath my mind was reeling as the freshwater assaulted my vision forcing it to grow blurry.

I could not think or see straight. It was only a blurred vision, I sucked in a deep breath getting ready to scream and scream I did until I felt calloused hands curling around my waist pulling me close to a well-toned and scared chest. As I looked up, I wanted to scream but he placed a hand over my mouth as a hot breath tingled against my cool skin.

“Easy their princess it is just me. Though that we could cool down together.” Daemon’s sultry voice echoed in my ears.

When I turned around his brown curls had darkened the room theater and there was this sly smile on his face as he burst out into a echoing laughter. I slapped his chest angry as he began to swim away with me chasing after him.

“Get back here Dae I'm going to kill you.” I roared as he laughed, swimming away with loud splashes as I chased after him.


	6. The North, The West The Wardrobe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one of two

Gendry POV

There were blankets of snow every way, the cold was bone chilling, and no matter how many fires that I lit I could not get warm. I lay in my tent watching as Vega made his way into the tent. The massive male lion walked into the room; the smooth golden-brown fur stared back at me as the large wall of muscles made his way over to me.

I was laying in a bed of furs but even that could not keep me warm. We would be at Winterfell in a matter of days and excitement filled my chest. Not because I would be finding a bride at the end of this journey but instead would be finding a new enemy to fight against. I had bested all the warrior in the Stormlands with my sheer strength it got to the point that I did not bother to enter the melee because men and women lost the heart to fight.

Now as I laid here with Vega crawling next to me the mixture of his fur and his body heat warmed my soul as I curled against my lion’s fur. Taking in a long heavy breath I closed my eyes thinking about the choice of wife that has been waiting for me. I heard that Sansa was a great beauty, but she had no fire in her soul. She was sweet and kind and believed in a happy ending that princess but that was not what I wanted.

My father wanted me to marry her to bind our families in blood and make sure that we had their aid in the war against the Targaryens. I had kept hearing it over the years that there was going to be a war, but it was only these past couple years that we had really been preparing. The moment that father heard that the Riverlands gained the Iron fleet he began to build his own fleet.

The Riverlands terrorized the kingdoms once the iron throne fell, kings and queens were scrambling to get their army together. All but the Crownlands for a while there was nothing but this echoing silence from the island but then ever ship or fleet that entered their water spaced disappeared. After a while of confused conquest of the Crownlands the ships stopped going there. But the rest of us were not so lucky I could still hear the thunderous booms of war when I was three. After a while the Iron Born stuck with attacking one kingdom at a time which was how they got the engagement to the Riverlands.

Getting the North also meant that we got more ships even as we traveled to Winterfell, I could still see White Harbor in my mind they were building ships in the past 16 years they had 200 ships built while they had the most land, they also had het least amount of people not nearly enough to build the fleet that they need. But it was still larger than that of the crownlands as far as we knew.

The borders were shut down and they had been for a while, it was strange that we could not hear a thing but from what my mother often tells me is that Varys is the best at what he does and not even a little finger could compare to him. But he is on his level it was only because of Little Finger and our alliance with the Vale that allowed us to get the information. I took a deep breath letting my mind clear as I looked up to my right hand.

The smooth callous skin stared back at me as I thought about my father. I did not get it. He never mentioned it, but it was hard not to hear the words of the help as they fluttered about the castle. How while I might have my father’s looks and skills in battle, I didn’t have his cheating constitution. I heard that it was his inability to keep it in his pants on that led to Lyanna leaving him which led to the rebellion that ended with the kingdoms breaking apart.

It was hard to believe that my own hand had the strength to reunite the kingdoms. After all, I am not a Targaryen; they were the ones that took the throne by force. It was the breath of their dragons that forged the throne, and it was this magical blood that kept the kingdom together after so long.

“What are you thinking about?” I let my head fall to the side as I looked over to my father.

There was a grim look on his face as he dropped onto the ground his face bright red and drank another thing that I did not get from him. Though I knew that was only because of my mother I knew that she was no he most well-liked women in the kind song, but I also knew that she was a wise and vindictive woman that made sure that I would not repeat the same mistake that my father led to the breaking of the kingdom.

“The rebellion. Sansa Stark'' I forward heavily as I looked over to my father.

I let him know that I refused to marry her. I wanted a woman with fire in her heart and mind, but this girl did not seem like that. If there was a war on the horizon, I didn’t need a weak wife but one that would be able to fight against the Targaryens, but would they want to. After all they would be fighting their own family it was their cousin that was the king of the Crownlands. Or at least I could only assume that since we could not hear a damn thing from them.

“Gendry, we have talked about this you will marry the Stark girl she is the closest to your age.” My father spoke in a quickened voice.

All I could do was roll my eyes as I looked over to the smooth brown eyes of Vega. There was something primal and dark in his stare as if to say I go here you go no matter what woman you are married to. I sighed heavily as I looked over to my father speaking in a cold and bored voice. I might have been a warrior, but I was also a prince and a Lannister, and I did not take no for an answer.

“I won't marry her if she is what I heard she will be sweet and kind sure, but she is weak, there is another daughter Arya right. I heard she is wild, loves to ride and practice with a sword and is a great shot with a bow. She is the one that I want. I don’t care if I have to wait a little bit longer for her moons blood.” I spoke in a smooth voice.

There was a darkness that filled the room as I noticed the murderous fury that filled my father’s eyes, but I was never scared even as his bright cobalt blue eyes were locked on me. His brows furrowed and hate filled his stare. I knew that there was a great deal of people that are affair of my father, but I was not one of them. I knew that I had a bastard sister in the Vale two years older than me. I knew that she just like me looked exactly like our father.

Joffrey now that was a man no a boy that feared him, though I doubted that he was my brother at least by my father’s side. I knew that there was something off about him; he was cruel and twisted. Not to mention that he is bitter and angry because he did not get to be the heir. I am sure that there was a part of him that thought that he would be the king of the west but then he came to the harsh reality that our cousin Tywin would be the heir though that should have been obvious.

Even though my mother was the oldest of her siblings did not mean that he gets to be king instead of Jamie’s son. I was so lost in thought that I did not even notice that my father was starting to get up from the ground.

“Sansa will feel slighted” Father rage was all but drained from his body.

I shrugged my shoulders as if I cared. I looked over to my father. There was this darkness filling his stare at the thought of making Ned mad. But when I spoke, I looked over to my lion before taking in a deep breath and speaking in a smooth voice.

“Then make her a match with Joffrey they are the same age and this way he won't feel slighted. After all your rebuilt Summerhall as a summer home give the precious summer prince the stupid castle and the dumb happy princess. I want the fiery princess, the warrior, not the weakling.” I spoke in a sure voice.

As I stared up at the smooth shimmering blue tent walls greeted me as I looked up to the tent wall, I thought about suggesting my cousin Tywin, but I knew that my father didn’t like sharing power with the Lannister and if Rob or Jon ever died then Sansa would get that land not us which would only make him angry. Though I do not think that Ty would like her any more than I did.

He likes a woman that could fight, and I doubt a soft-spoken girl who could sing would soothe his animatic apatite. I had seen that man sleep with anything that moved but it would take a special kind of woman to capture his heart or his mind. He was vicious and a battle but much like his father.

“Don’t think too hard Gendry, tomorrow we will be there two days tops, be ready and let the princess down as gently as possible.” My father waved casually over his shoulder before making his way out of my tent leaving me to wonder what was going on in the west and what was going to happen once, we got to Winterfell.

We would find out in the morning. But it made me wonder if Varys was the best master of spies and whispers did, he knows that we were coming here for a bride to unite the two kingdoms. This alliance would be something of great power and all the kings and queens would be at each other's throat sooner or later.

Tywin (Adult Tywin) POV

I looked around the dining hall to see my son and wife were feuding about something but I tried not to get involved as long as they put on a unite to the public I didn’t care if they fight. Though they did a good job making sure that they never argued in front of me. I looked over to Jamie taking in every detail of his face he did not change much over the years.

Jaime grew into a tall, handsome man, with curled hair the color of beaten gold. He has flashing cat-green eyes, and a smile that cuts like a knife. Something that both of his children got, much to my dismay Jeyne had learned the martial arts alongside her twin. It was not like I could tell her no she was not my child but that did not mean that I endorsed all that she did with her father.

Even now I looked over to Jeyne she was dressed in a dazzling crimson dress that stopped at her well-toned legs that were still somewhat dainty. Her arms were slim yet toned in the sleeveless dress, her legs are clad in strappy sandals that had golden plates protected from the front of her ankle all the way up to the shin. Her curls were pulled up into a high point tail held up with a golden monocle.

Her flashing green eyes the color of venom were locked on her plate as her elegant and face was resting in her right palm. Her sly grin still did not fall from her face but there was this bored expression on her face as she looked over to her mother. All the while her lion was resting contently at her feet the dangerous lioness had taken the hands of a few men that thought they could have her.

I looked over to Jamie’s wife, that woman much like me was not pleased that she was a fighter, but she did not dare tell Jamie no. He never raised a hand to her, but he made it known that he did not want to be married to her and would never be happy with her. In the years that they were together they had two sets of twins and one daughter.

Her thick black hair rippled down her back like a blanket of oil spilling down her shoulders, her bright blue eyes were scanning every inch of her eldest daughter's face. Her pining stare did not so much as phase Jeyne. If anything, it was like she did not care to begin with. I looked over to Jamie who was glaring at his son Ty. Named after me and I was proud that he was the boy at the age of 13 is a great tourney knight and a great warrior.

Resting at his feet was a massive male lion whose wild golden mane was staring back at me as his massive head was resting on his paws. I knew that lion would maim and kill whoever Try told them to. He was dangerous, determined, smart and skilled. He was a great killer, but he had honor, something that even his father lacked. He treated women in respect by nerve hitting him, but he stuck his prick into anything that he could. Something that he did not get from his father.

I sighed heavily as I looked over to the two younger twins. They were 8 years old, but they were mature beyond their ears. Aden the elder twin took after his mother. He had thick black hair and sparkling blue eyes, but he had his father’s smile and skill with blades. He loved training and fighting with his elder siblings and was often found fighting furiously against straw dummies. He had an aquiline nose and handsome features that I knew would grow more pronounced as he got older.

Then there is the younger twin Rylon who while he was good with a blade, he did not have his father or his brother's skills. Though what he lacked in physical skills he made up for with his brain power, something that he got from me. He had a great tactical mind and would be a great hand of the king or commander of the military one of these days.

Then there is their daughter, a cute little 6-year-old with bright green eyes and golden curls with black highlights. Alora is a name for a great beauty and unlike her sister she had no interest in fighting. Instead, she dyed and hemmed clothes and picked out flowers from the garden. She was sweet with two bright dimples and a cute little button nose with a sweet and kind disposition that did not match the Lannister ways.

“Alright listen up all of you, your cousins are coming from the Stormlands, Joffrey, Tommen and Myrcella are going to be coming here. I expect you all to play nice with them. Is that understood Jeyne and Ty.” Jamie spoke in a commanding tone.

If there was one thing that I could say for Jamie is that none of his children ever questioned him not even the willful Jeyne, the oldest of all the children. She was more than a little outraged when she found out that even though she was older than Ty she would not be the queen of the west. I do not think that I had ever seen such furious women.

My wife doted on her granddaughter and thought that the rules should be changed for her. But when it came to her other grandchildren things were different. She loved the children that Jamie had, and she loved Gendry, but I could tell that she was trained to love the other three children. She acted as if she knew something that we did not. The thought annoyed me, but I trusted my wife.

I turned over to Tyrion who had just come back from Castamere since we were now a kingdom alone, we would not run through gold as much, but the veins were drying up and we could not afford to keep the golden veins folded forever. Tyrion looked exhausted; his mismatched eyes locked on his food like he was trying to avoid my stare. I did not mind that much if things went on without a hitch. Joffrey, Ty, and Jeyne name day were coming up and it had to be perfect. They would be 14 and our goal for the golden rose of the Reach and the princess of Dorne were within reach.

We knew that it was going to be a hard sale after what they thought that we did to Elia and while we might have done it, that did not mean that we were going to give up the chance to take their land. It would be hard to conquer the desert. We would die in that heat and sand no matter how prepared we were. Its like trying to take Winterfell during the Winter.

I knew that offering our best boys or even our daughters would be the best to get the lands that we need to unite the kingdoms and take back the crownlands from the Targaryens. I did not know why but spies and ships anyone that tried to go into the crownlands never came back. I knew that things were tense between the two branches of the Lannister house, but we could not be worried about that when there is so much going on in the war. I could only hope that things were all good in the North.

The kids would be here in a day and from there the celebrations would begin though the big day was not for a few weeks hopefully Gendry and Robert would be down and make it back here in time to show a united front to the rest of the world. Jon Arryn and the rest of the Wardens would be coming here. They would all arrive by ship. It is the fastest way to get here and this way they have less risk running into any enemy kingdoms.

I never thought that I would say this but good luck Robert.


	7. The Stags And The Wolves

Robb POV

I could hear all the fan fair from here as I leaned against the wall looking over to Jon, his bright blue eyes were shimmering in the light as he grinned madly at me. His shimmering copper colored hair and fair skin shimmering in the light as he was dressed in his black furs. I noticed his greatest sword resting on his back. Did he expect a fight?

Confusion and doubt filled my chest as I looked over to Ghost, he was blending into the snow the white wolf leered at the entrance, his lips curling over her sharp white teeth. Silent snarls left the wolves' lips as I looked over to see Grey Wind rushing to the front gate in a blur of gray fur.

I could feel this tension as I looked over to see Jon. He was smiling warmly as if he saw something that I did not. While he did not look any more of a Stark than me, he did have a great skill with Warging and could often see through the eyes of many beasts in the forest surrounding Winterfell so I knew that he must have been seeing something. But after a moment he spoke in a chilled voice.

“We are not the only royal house with our symbol. The Stormlands prince seem to have a lion if you can believe it. He is about to burst through the door at any moment you might have to get Grey Wind under control he will lose a lion that is bigger and stronger.” Jon spoke in a warm yet calculating voice.

He was more like our grandfather on my mother’s side, calculating, shrewd and he knew what he wanted and once he wanted it there was no way that anyone was going to change his mind. He was strong and set in his way; he was broad chested like me and he had all the girls swooning as well as being confident and strong -willed; he was also skilled when it came to charming women. I shook my head heavily as I watched the gate slowly begin to open where my father and the rest of the royal family was waiting for the king.

Jon and I pushed off the wall walking over to them the soft crunch of snow filled my ears as I looked up to see that there were fast blankets of gray heavy clouds that seemed to be darkening at any moment.

The moment that the gate opened, and his son made their way into the courtyard I expected more of a fan fair about it but then I noticed that it was just the king and the first-born son. There was no queen in her kids but then I realized that the name day of three Lannister kids us close. It was in a month and it would take time to travel to white harbor and then back to the west to make it there in time. So of course, they would travel as light as possible in the hopes of making it back there.

“Ned my friend, how long has it been?” Robert looked at my father.

I too in a long steadying breath watching as white mist formed around my mouth I looked over to Gendry. Tall and muscled, he has blue eyes and thick, black hair he was like a wall of thick muscle as I notice that there was golden brown lion stalking into the clearing, we had all heard rumors about the lion, but we didn't think that it was real until this moment though I'm sure that they thought the same thing about our wolves.

The moment that the beast noticed him looking he let out a furious roar but my father paid us no mind instead he turned to his friend that stayed someone fit but from all the drinking that he did he did put on a few pounds of weight. But his arms are still strong and toned and there was still power in his face.

“For too long my friend I figured that this day might come but I thought that the queen would be with you.” He questioned warmly.

His gray eyes warmed as he smiled smugly at the king of the Stormlands, Gendry though did not pay them any mind. He first turned to look at my sister Sansa. There was a questioning look on his face like he was thinking about something and decided that he had been right all along. All the time he hoped down from his horse and bowed before the winter princess.

Sansa is traditionally beautiful, taking after our mother’s family like everyone else in our family buy Arya, Sansa has high cheekbones, vivid blue eyes, and thick auburn hair. She was dressed in a thick wool dress and a fur lined cloak. She was smiling a bright white dazzling smile as she spoke in a sweet voice.

“It is an honor to me Prince Gendry.” Sansa spoke sweetly.

Gendry was about 15 a year younger than me the same age as Jon, Gendry smiled warmly at her, but it was not a warmth that reached his stare.

“It is an honor to me as well as Princess Sansa. If you don’t mind me asking where princess Arya is.” This time when Gendry spoke, I could hear the excitement in his voice as his eyes began to sparkle.

I could tell that it was Arya that he came here for, not Sansa. I didn’t know why he wanted Arya, but I could tell, and I was not the only one. I watched the way that Sansa’s face deflated at the thought of our younger sister. But a wild and proud Arya was running up. I guess she thought that she could make it here before the prince and the king got here but she was wrong.

Nymeria was following close behind her and the moment that she noticed the lion her eyes began to die with purpose and power as she rushed up the prince.

“I'm Arya, you Gendry, right?” There was a fire in her eyes.

The moment that Henry laid his eyes on her I expected to see the light in his eyes firm but instead his eyes began to light up. There was a sly yet charming smile on her face as he nodded his head a sly grin on Arya’s own face as the two of them had a moment of understanding.

“I heard that you are quite the archer, how about a friendly competition.” Gendry's voice was taunting and warm.

But Arya seemed to rise to the occasion as they ran off to the training field leaving Sansa broken heart and defeated. I did not pay them any mind instead turning my attention to Robert and my father pretending like I was not listening as Jon slapped my shoulder playfully jerking his head to the forest like he wanted to go for a race. I was all but raring to go but as I rushed of I swore that I heard the word marriage and unite front and one more word more of a name though.

 _Targaryens_.

I wonder what they have planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi to all those that don't remember I briefly mentioned Jon in chapter two stating that I wanted to fill the void of the missing stark child hence why Jon was written into the story. It will make sense in time.


	8. The Vale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one for the day

Rhaella POV

There was a warm smile on my face as I looked over to my son Monterys, a warm smile on his face as he looked over to the dragon's fear and excitement mingling in his stare as he looked over each dragon. I would have preferred him to get a small hatchling and start from the beginning, but all the hatchlings seem to avoid him. But the drakes seemed to be more receptive to him.

I could all but see him racing with his brother and sisters around the island. In fact, speaking of brother and sister I looked around, but I did not see Dreamfyre. I wonder if they had taken the dragons for a ride. As I looked around the verdant green valley, I noticed that Caraxes and Syrax were also gone. As well, the three of them were probably racing around the islands of the crownlands so I was not worried.

They even went to the capital sometimes to see the iron throne and the skulls of the dragons that came before. I did not think that I had to worry this was nothing but usually by now they would have come full circle.

“My Queen” A rushed panic voice filled my ears.

I looked over to see that Vary his eyes were dazed and dirt covered his checks as he and a few men rushed into the clearing. Monterey was making his way over to a dazzling golden color dragon shimmering in the morning light. The dragon’s molten eyes knew that there was something wrong, but he paid his attention to Monterys who was walking over to him slowly and cautiously.

A handout the whole time as if to say that I am no threat so do not attack me, a warm smile pulled at my lips as I notice how gentle he was, his brother ran up to a dragon when he was half the age of Monterey. Viserys has claimed Version for 16 years but then again, he claimed a hatchling he was also hatching. Though his sister Naerys was far bolder. The 10 years old was far bolder and rushed over to a dragon that had a body of bronze color and wings the color of jade.

Her chin was jutted out as her bright purple eyes shimmer the color of magenta, as her silver hair was cut short so that it did not go past her ear. It was cute haircut and she claimed that it would be better than having long hair because it would just be too much work, she had seen her sister doing it often. Tying her hair up to keep it out of the way, taking in a long steady breath I was forced to rip my sights away from the children and over to Varys and the nightguards that protected the dragons.

They were all exhausted, broken down with dirt and grime covering their face as they struggled to figure out what was going on. They did their best to ignore the prince and princess that are in the middle of claiming their dragons. While they might have been here this whole time they still were not used to the sight of the dragons. They were large and imposing and any lesser man would begin to run away.

“My Queen it is the prince and princesses they left last night they went to see the kingdoms. We tried to stop them but Daemon and Daena dispatched the knights rather quickly and took off despite our best efforts.” Varys voice was guilt-ridden.

I sighed heavily as I nodded my head and started to march off to the throne room hoping that everything would be alright with the dragons. In the moment that I told Lyanna then she would lose it and send whoever she had to, to get her son back. I sighed heavily as I rubbed my brow wearily. That boy drives this whole island mad. There were going to be howls of rages echoing throughout the kingdom and there was no way that Arthur was going to be safe from his wife's wrath.

* * *

Daena POV

They were hooting and laughing as the bright golden sunbathed their bodies in consuming heat, but it was nothing compared to the heat of our dragons. There was a sly grin on my face as I watched Daemon diving through the air roaring with laughter as his bright indigo eyes were filled with love and joy.

I watched him giving Dany a playful wink as he gripped tightly to the dazzling crimson scales of Caraxes. The dragon let out a loud joy filled screeched as his wings clipped with ease, the more that he extended his wings the more air that he got. But Dany was rushing right behind him on the back of Dreamfyre, her enthused screech filled the air as her long coiling golden neck glitter bright then the sun. Her silver wings were smooth and burning at the touch, when I looked at Dany, I had never seen her so happy.

I knew that mother would kill us when we went home but she did not seem to care. There was joy in her stare as her violet eyes shimmering like two gems in the light. Her eyes were scanning the ocean as her silver hair whipped at her back trying to escape the confines of the braids. 

I grinned easily as I leaned into the warmth of Syrax as she let out a joy filled screech of her own as we dived through the air until we were hovering over the water the soft thumping sound filled my ears as the water parted below the chest of my purple and gold dragon.

I smiled warmly as I yelled at the top of my lungs, “You're not going to leave me behind.”

An effortlessly laugh left my lips as I looked over to Daemon who grinned at me as he laughed in my face like there was no way that I would ever beat him. For a moment it felt like we were simply flying around the crownlands but as I looked around, I could see the massive stretch of bright blue water turning a blacker color as the sea began to fade and the land began to appear.

The scent of salt began to drift away as we looked to see the first piece of land that we were going to see. My heart began to fill with excitement as it slowly began to crawl up into my throat. My fingers were tapping nervously against the poisonous purple spikes as I noticed Daemon his eyes were searching the land trying to think of where they should land. But my eyes were scanning the land. Making sure that I took in every detail of the keep.

We decided to stop in the Vale. It was Jon Arryn that sided with Robert knowing that his foster sons were lying through their teeth. He took part in the lies and plots to kill my family and take Lyanna back. He might as well as slammed that hammer into the chest of my brother himself. I wanted to see how the enemy was living while we were prisoners in our own kingdoms.

The Eyrie is an ancient castle and seat of House Arryn, one of the oldest lines of Andal nobility, within the Vale of Arryn. It is situated in the Mountains of the Moon astride the peak known as the Giant's Lance, several thousand feet above the valley below. Although small compared to the seats of other Great Houses in Westeros, the Eyrie is considered impregnable to attack. But that was before the dragons appeared, though I am sure that many of the people that rested in the Eyrie thought that they were safe, but they were wrong.

“We can set down there in that cliff it is just out of reach of the castle and no one will be able to see us there” Daemon spoke as he shifted between the two of us.

I nodded my head firmly as I looked around drinking in the sight of the Eyrie the closer that I got the more that I could see. The Eyrie is the smallest of the great castles, consisting only of a cluster of seven slim, white towers bunched tightly together. They can hold up to five hundred men. The castle is made of fine white stone and there was rocky ground all around as they all but hung off the cliff.

We landed just like Daemon wanted on the cliffs, and the moment that he got on the ground he ran his fingers happily over the grass like this was the first time that he had ever seen grass. He was filled with excitement and wonder but also a deep seed of hatred. I could see it the way that his shoulder began to stiffen.

Dany did not say it, but I knew that she thought the same thing. These were the people that took our family from you. That they helped to force the kingdom to split and us to be kept hidden from the world. Dragons were fire-made flesh, a great sense of power and a sense of purpose filled me. Yet I was still a prisoner in my own home.

I would end them if it were the last thing that I did. It was the reason that I learned to wield a sword so that I would not be at the mercy of men. I looked over to Daemon. His shoulders were heavy as he thought about something unpleasant.

“We will have to leave Blackfyre and Darksister here. They are Valyrian steel and it would be hard not to notice them. They are our family's most famous blades.” As Daemon spoke Daenerys went to work rubbing the paste through her silver locks until it was a chestnut color.

I sighed heavily as I looked over to Daemon who was already stripping that blade off him, but I had never seen him without his sword in fact he acted as if it was his third arm, seeing him take it off is like seeing him lose a hand. I sighed heavily as I did the same wrapping the blade in a smooth crimson cloth.

I didn’t want to hand off my blade but I took in a heavy breath steadying my rage at the thought of the Arryns as I took out my on paste of chestnut brown lathering it through my scalp as the coldness of the paste slapped against my scalp forcing a shudder to ripple down my spine as I looked over to Daemon he was in his own world as he carefully hide his blade and mine into the ground while stacking rocks over it to keep from being seen by others.

Dany was petting her dragons long golden snout bright silver and gold eyes were locked on Dany as she smiled sweetly, Dreamfyre clapped her wings carefully and slowly as not to whip the wind up as her long coiling neck wrapped protectively around Dany as her long forked red tongue licked against her face. She could not help but giggle as she fought off Dreamfyre’s advance as the young dragon tried to eat her chestnut-colored hair.

“Come on Dreamfyre you can't eat my hair. I do not think Daemon likes bald women'' Dany giggled as she teased Daemon.

He simply rolled his eyes as he pulled at her waist, ripping her from the grasp of Dreamfyre as if he were not the least bit scared of the dragon. I tried not to roll my eyes as he and they disappeared into their own little world. She was staring deep into the eye’s indigo eyes of the man that she loved.

“I would love you to the end of time no matter your hair style, I had told you a thousand times, you are the one that I was meant to be with. Meleys and the rest of the 14 flames know it as well.” He spoke with a charming smile and a sparkle in his eyes as they looked ready to ravage each other on the grass.

“Come on your two I want to see the rest of the Vale I want to know what they know, and I want to know it now.” I rolled my eyes as I spoke.

As I stomped off angrily it was not that I was jealous I wanted a man that exuded power that was both feared and love and while Daemon might have that he was not what I was looking for. I was only angry because they were getting in our way of finding out more information. I stalked off through the Eyrie with them following me. I could hear them talking as they rushed off over to my side.

Daemon had a sly grin on his face as he bumped my shoulder playfully, he was so light and filled with joy as he looked over to the massive tower. There was a bright beaming smile on his face as he took in the sight of the towers and all the knights that went fluttering about in their suits of armor as if they mattered. There was no one for them to fight against except for the hill tribes that did not have powerful weapons of training. Still, they were better killers and they just needed better weapons to prove that.

I did not think much of the other kingdoms skill how could I, I had a magical sword and a magical beast at my beck and call even now I could feel Syrax her pointed gaze as she hid amongst the clouds ready to burn this place at a moment's notice but then we would learn nothing. It was fun. I had to admit walking amongst the courtyard to the Eyrie and no one knew who we were. 

At least that was my thinking, we had been walking around for a few hours talking to people, seeing small shops, and watching the knights train for the tourney. Though from what we were told it would seem like Jon Arryn and his heir Robert already left for the Westerlands. There was supposed to be some great name day celebration for three of the Lannisters.

There was a sly smile on Daemons face as he spoke, I knew where we were going next there was no point going to the other kingdom when all the kings were heading to the celebration well most of them. The Riverlands and the Iron Islands were not going. They had their own celebration to worry about the marriage between the daughter of Edmure and the youngest son Theon.

“I think that we should head to the Riverlands next. The West will still be there in a couple days. The Ironborn had the largest fleet and I wanted to see how much of a threat they will be to us. They have no real power on land but if they marry into the Riverlands then they would be an issue they are allied with the North and the North as you well know tried to wipe or our family. Uncle Benjen aside I don’t trust or like the Starks.” Daemon spoke in a cold venomous whisper. As he stalked through the bright valley it had been a couple hours when the knights finally took note of us. Looks like things were going to get complicated.

“Hello, their lady Arryn would like to speak with you, she likes to know every knee face that comes in here.” A pretty boy with a glimmering silver armor with a painted crescent moon and hawk rested on his chest plate.

He was a good-looking boy, but I could tell by his armor that he has no true skill after all a real warrior had scars and scratches on their armor it would not be the president now one is that good that they could avoid blows and if they did they would have a sense of power rippling off of them.

He is very handsome. He has sandy hair, deep blue eyes, and dimples when he smiles. He has an aquiline nose, and looks every inch a young lord-in-waiting: straight as a lance, clean-limbed, and hard with muscle. I knew that he had to be great lord not just some night but only time would tell it this was what I wanted to meet the leaders of each realm in obscurity.

Here goes nothing.

* * *

Lady Arryn

The way that they walked into the room made me think that they owned the whole valley. It drove me to crazy but that was not the important thing, it was their eyes. I did not like it; they looked like the eyes of the Targaryens. I looked them over one at a time as I noticed the boy in the middle of the three all of them looked related. He had a kind smile on his face, but it did not reach his eyes. I could tell that he was dangerous.

They thought that I might have been mad, but I knew that they were not to be trusted the moment that I laid my eyes on them. Then there was the woman next to him, the girl to the left seemed sweet and kind. Her deep violet eyes were locked on me as a sweet pink lip smile locked on me. While the other girl was fighting the urge to sneer as she looked over to our warrior as if they were unimpressed by us.

I fought the urge to sneer. I did not like them. I did not like the look of them and there was something dark about them that I didn’t like. I turned over to look at Petry. There was a dark look on his face as he stalked up to me speaking in a low voice.

“I don’t like the look of them. They might be here to cause your Robin harm but ask them anyway.” Little Finger spoke warmly.

I could feel his words worming into my body as I struggled to keep my mind straight There was something intriguing about this man that controlled me. I moved my lips to speak as I looked over to the three young guests. The boy was 16 maybe a little older but the girls were 15 and you could tell that they were twins.

“Who are you and why are you in my kingdom? Are you looking for my husband?” I spoke in a booming commanding.

The young boy smiled gently as he did his best to temper the girl that was standing next to him.

“Our father is a silk trader for Lyse. He was coming here hoping to sell some silks we were supposed to set out for the Riverlands. We mean you no threat or harm.” The young boy spoke in a warm voice.

Though he did not look like the type to start a fight I knew that he could not be trusted. A grip of madness enclosed me as I looked over them jutting my chin out as I spoke in a commanding voice.

“Put them in a sky cell and let my husband deal with them when they get back.” I spoke with a commanding voice.

Madness gripped tightly to their arms dragging into the cells. But they did not look worried but soon enough they would be.

* * *

Daemon POV

The bright blue sky stared back at me as I tucked my arms behind my head letting my gaze shift to the fast open space around us, the smooth walls felt like heaven against my skin. I did not realize how hot I was until this moment.

“Well, she is a nutcase” Daena spoke easily.

But she was not wrong. I could tell that she was growing unhinged. There was no reason for them not to trust us and then there was that guy. I knew that I had to be the master of whispers that sent people to kill me when I was a baby. If not for Caraxes then I would have been dead. He told me as much when he shared his memories with me.

_“Do you want us to come to you?”_ Caraxes spoke into my mind.

I let out a heavy sigh as a tired yawn left my lips as I looked over to the Dany who was smiling warmly at me. Her fingers trailing through my hair as a sweet smile pulled at her lips as if to say that she didn’t have a care in the world.

“ _No wait until tonight.”_ I thought feeling the chord between our hearts and mind pull taunt.

“I have to agree with Daena, there was something wrong with her, I heard that from all her still-borns and miscarriages. Robin is a sickly boy and I doubt that he is going to survive to adulthood. He is weak and had sickness he will not last long. Harry, that handsome boy that took us to her, will inherit the Vale. There is talk of marrying him to the golden rose of the Reach or one of Ned's daughters. Or maybe even the princess of the Stormlands.” Dany casually shrugged her shoulders.

But the thought of the Lannister lit a fire in all of us, they killed Elia and her children, they killed my dad. They would pay for all that they have done but for now I would not mind just taking a rest. A tired yawn let my lips as I pulled Dany close to my chest hiding my face in the crook of her neck.

“Let’s get some rest. It is going to be a long ride to the Riverlands.


	9. A Parents Rage

Lyanna POV

I was sitting at the painted table, my finger running against the table as the white-hot rage began to shimmer underneath my skin. Arthur was glaring at Lucas; he might have been Daemon's good father, but he was also the commander of the king's guards. He could not simply let his prince be running around the kingdom without his knowledge or his protection.

“Lucas before you lie to your father remember he is annoyed.” I spoke warmly but it was a false warmth.

My eldest son with the first man that I ever loved was gone and I had no clue where even now there was no way that I would be able to get to him even if I knew where he was. I looked over to the open window to see that Monterys and his Naerys were racing through the air, a smug smile on his sister's face as she was outflying him doing loops and having a far more advanced speed.

She might have been the younger sister, but she had the older dragon only by two years but that more than made up for her own in-experience. I sighed heavily as I shifted back to Lucas who was looking over to his father whose violet eyes were black with rage. Lucas took an invested interest in his feet.

His lips trembled at the thought of including his father's rage and had no chance but to give it up, it had been about three days since they were gone. He held out long enough, but he knew that if he lied to his father even a moment longer then I am afraid that I would not know what would become of their next few moments before they stormed off onto the island to find him.

“They wanted to tour the kingdom before war ravaged the kingdoms. So, they went to the Vale I don’t know where they are going after that.” Lucas spoke with worry in his heart and mind.

I wanted to scream how could the boy be this foolish. I told him that he could not leave the island unprotected. I did not care how skilled he thought that he was there was always going to be someone more skilled than him. I sighed heavily as I looked over to Arthur who looked like he was going to lose his temper. Instead, he took in a steady breath hoping that his rage would subside even if they knew where they were, no one would be able to keep up with them.

“It's fine they have their dragons and Daemon is skilled with a blade so he should be fine. We have no choice, but it let it go but when he gets back, I swear to all the gods new and old that boy is going to regret his choices.” Arthur spoke with fatherly rage.

A sly smile pulled at my lips as I looked over to Lucas nodding my head letting him leave the room. I was only glad that he and Daemon still have a good relationship after we told him the truth about who he was and who his father use to be. He is still called Arthur dad, who he thought was for the better part of 16 years.

“That boy! I cannot believe him, but he does have a point we do not who are left to be allies with. This is the best way to gather information and I know it might not seem like it but sooner or later he was going to do it. I just wish he would have told us so that one of us could go with him.” Arthur dropped into the chair beside me rubbing his brow wearily.

I could not help but smile as I calmed my mind and gave him a sweet smile. “It's fine dear he will come home, and we will deal with this rebellious streak. I might hate him, but I feel just like him when I would disappear on my rides in the forest. Only we cannot go after them like they went after me. I just hope that the dragons are not seen, those are our only one up against the others, we now have 7 dragon riders. That is already an advantage in power; our fleet is now about 200. Our land forces are at about 15,000 fighting men. A little information would help us greatly. I just wish that it weren’t him.”

I smiled warmly as I looked over to Arthur as for the moment, we just sat there quietly hoping that Daemon would burst into the room with a warm beaming white smile. But we knew that was not happening and we had no way of knowing when he was coming. I could only hope that wherever he is, he is beginning safe.


	10. The Riverlands Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> second one of the day

Theon

Excitement, doubt, and worry began to fill my chest. I was marrying a Tully who was known to be quite beautiful, but she was also a Frey and Freys are not known for their good looks. I took in a long steadying breath hoping to calm my swirling emotions. I looked over to my sister. She had come with me to see my bride. Today we would meet and talk about plans. I would be king of the Riverlands and my eldest brother the king of the Iron Islands.

I looked over to the castle. Riverrun is the ancestral castle of House Tully, the Kings, and the queen, the Riverlands and the Trident. It is situated in the western Riverlands, at the confluence of the Tumble stone and Red Fork rivers. Riverrun is north of Pinkmaiden and northwest of Acorn Hall. The castle sits along the river road, an easy ride which links Lannistport and the crossroads. I am sure that even now some people were traveling to the big-name day celebration in the west. I knew that the Lannister were trying to get as many kingdoms as they could get under their best that way, they could take back the iron throne. They were growing in power and Hoster wanted the throne for himself. I knew that my father thought the same thing.

The Tullys and the Starks were bonded by marriage, I knew that Hoster was hoping that the Starks would be loyal to their family if they were then the Riverlands would have the North, the Iron Island, and the Vale at their beck and call. The Stormlands are who caused the revolt and they are the reason that the kingdom broke up. Due to their close ties to the North and the Vale they have allies, but they do not have blood ties to any of them.

We all knew that he would be striving to make some allies hence why we were here trying to get allies. The Tullys were ambitious or should I say that Hoster is ambitious, his son is a fool but his foolishness one in the Riverland kingdoms. Though I am sure attacking the Riverlands for 4 years helped and it only came to an end when he agreed to marry into the blood line. After all we do not want to be kin slayer.

A sly smile spread on my face as I looked to my new castle far batter then the desolate and barren rocks that I had called home for so many years. Riverrun is a strong three-sided castle, although not especially large. Riverrun is bordered on the north by the Tumblestone and on the south by the Red Fork, while on the west a third side faces a massive man-made ditch. In time of danger the sluice gates can be opened to fill a wide moat and leave the castle surrounded on all three sides by water, turning Riverrun into an island and leaving it practically unassailable. It commands a view of many leagues.

The castle has red sandstone walls which rise sheer from the water, its battlements are crenelated and have arrow loops, and its towers command the opposite shores. Riverrun's keep is located inside. I knew that in addition to this castle the Tullys were actively trying to refurbish the mighty castle of Harrenhal. Even in this melted state the castle was still the strongest on land.

The thought of having that might castle add to my own power forced a mad grin to form on my face as I looked over to a clear pool that reflected myself. I am a lean, dark, handsome youth, what is not to love, about me I have black hair, and a lean, dark face. I have a swagger to me that no woman could resist. I could only hope that my bride is as good looking.

I looked over to the massive drawbridge that was beginning to lower, the soft neighs of my horse brought me out of my thoughts. I noticed the black fur of my horse as he bobbed his head up and down. There was a sly grin on my face as I looked over to my sister.

Asha is lean and long legged, with dark eyes and black hair cut short. Her face is thin, with a big, sharp nose, and wind-chafed skin. On her neck is a faded pink scar I think that her nose looks almost hawk life. It is too big and sharp for her small face, but her wicked smile makes up for it.

She was already married to some man in his mid-30 to 40 he was older, and she wanted nothing to do with him. I am sure that she would have preferred marrying some lord or prince on the mainland and staying here for the rest of our lives but that was not going to happen. Our father and mother wanted her on the island she was their only daughter and while that might not seem like it mattered to some lord it matters to my father. Asha was his pride and joy she was a great warrior and a better captain. Everyone on the island respected her. That was one of the many reasons that I decided that I could not stay there any longer.

This marriage was my way out of the Asha show, with a final groan I watched the gate part and there resting on the drawbridge were three red heads. One I knew to be Hoster Tully. He was an older man with a bored chest, bright blue eyes that had a sharper edge than even a blade. His face was grim; there was no welcoming smile on his face. He was tall and his posture was strong and sure I noticed the massive great sword resting on his back. I knew that he did not like me but to stop the attacks from the Iron Born he agreed to his marriage no matter how much he did not want it.

Standing behind him was his foolish son and prince of the Riverlands; he would not even let him be king; that is how little trust Hoster had in his son. He was hoping that Edmure would have a son to pass the throne to. But instead, he had four girls and now had no choice but to give the kingdoms to his eldest granddaughter and her husband which would be me.

Edmure stood firm and as I examined the man, I had hoped that his good family traits would make up for the bad ones that the Freys had. Edmure has auburn hair and deep blue eyes, like most Tullys, and had a fiery red beard with stocky build. I could not help but hope that my son would be a great warrior.

As I turned to look to the girl that was resting before me. She was a dazzling beauty with light brown hair and matching blue eyes of the Tullys. I knew that by her age she could not be the daughter of Edmure but his wife.

I took in a long, steadying breath. I knew what we were doing: Hoster hunger for power and hunger for the fleet so that he could go into the Crownlands and take the Iron Throne. They knew that whoever took the Iron Throne had a better claim at uniting the kingdoms. But he was not the only one that hunger for power my father knew that we needed land forces, so he attacked the Riverlands relentless attack in the ground burning their fees and taking away their crops until they had no choice but to accept our deal.

Tonight, at the feast they would all be slaughtered, and I would take my wife and rule over in the name of the Ironborn. Any houses that dared try to defy me would be killed and replaced with Iron Lords.

“Prince Theon, Princess Asha it is a honor to have you in our house.” Edmure spoke with conviction.

But I could see the way that Hoster bit down the bile that filled his chest there was something that he wanted to say I could tell that he was furious that we were even put into position. He gritted his teeth as he fought the rue to cut us down, I could not help but put a sly smile on my face.

“It is an honor to meet you as well prince Edmure, King Hoster, where is the princess?” I spoke warmly.

Putting on my most charming smile that I could so that they would not notice the iron born that is hidden in the souring woods ready to kill everyone the moment that the sun started to lower over the horizon.

We started to make our way into the castle until we were at the great hall. The sight that I was in was one of confusion. I could tell which girl that I wanted to be first. There was the princess sitting at the table below the dais, not something that you see very often. There was a warm smile on her face as she laughed with a girl with chestnut brown hair. The prince had fiery red hair and bright green eyes; she was the spitting image of a Tully and not Frey.

I was realized she was slim with a modest chest and spilling ringlets that rippled down the slit in her dress revealing her smooth pale skin. Shimmering with a light layer of sweat as her dainty arms were lifted on the table as they giggled. I looked over to the other girl with the chestnut hair and instantly my breath stuck in my throat.

She had an ethereal beauty to her; she was a goddess among men and while she had a dainty form and modest breast, I knew that she was powerful. There was something about her that oozes power and great skill. By the way that the air shimmered and the air grew tense around her there was something mystical about her. Almost as if her great skill was in magic.

She had a dazzling bright smile on her face as I looked over to the two girls as I stalked over to them, I watched as both of their heads snapped up. Their eyes were locked on me the moment that they sensed me looking at them. There was a sly grin on their faces as I spoke in a proud and smooth voice.

“Princess I am Prince Theon of the Iron island.” I held out a hand that she took, and her dainty fingers were soft and silky.

There was a sweet smile pulling at her lips as she was curtsy before speaking.

“Hello Theon, I am Ellena it is a pleasure to meet you” She spoke warmly and elegantly.

I could not help but smile. I was glad that my bride was a great beauty, but I knew that the glimmer in her bright blue eyes would all but fade when I slaughtered her father and grandfather, probably her mother as well. I shifted my stare over to the young girl that was sitting down next to her.

“Who is this fair lady in waiting for a daughter of one of the noble lords?” As I spoke, I finally got a good look at her eyes.

They were a deep violet color shimmering in the light as she looked on with suspicion. She had the look of the east about her as she looked over to Ellena. The sweet blue eyes princess grinned gently as she looked over to her friend pushing her forward just a little bit as I noticed that she was wearing black tight pants with a long blue shirt that revealed her modest yet ample growing breast.

“This is Dany. She comes from the east. Their father is a silk trader, an extraordinarily rich silver trader. She came here with her twin sister and betrothed.” She spoke warmly.

The moment that she spoke I fought the urge to sneer as I looked over to the great beauty, I would have wanted her as one of my salt wives. I shook my head looking around hoping to see the twin sister. I watched as one of the side doors slammed open and the golden light was pooling into the great hall as I noticed that there were two people walking in.

One was a girl, her face glistening with sweat as her hair was damp against her forehead, she had bright violet eyes as she wore thick red pants and a smooth black shirt that clung to her voluptuous form. There was a warm smile on her face as she was bumping her arm against her sister. There was a sly grin on her face as I noticed that she was a great beauty and was almost the spitting image of her sister. While her sister was dainty and an excuse for pressure.

She was strong with well-toned arms and legs, a power that rippled off of her but one of physical strength rather than a mythical aura like Dany. She had a large ample chest and an ass you could bounce a golden dragon off of. Tight and firm. I smiled warmly at her I had a second chance as I looked to the boy.

The moment that his eyes drifted to me the smile on his face drifted away so he noticed the hunger in my eyes. His face was brisk and cold as I noticed the sweat that rippled down his back. I noticed the blade that rested on his back was wrapped tightly. I knew that he had great skill with a word but he was lithe as well so his strikes must have been both deadly and fast.

His eyes were a bright indigo color as he stalked over to us, he curled his hand around her waist as he pulled her against his chest. Kissing her temple then her neck then her checks trailing love across her soft skin all the while she squealed with embarrassment.

“Darron stop your all gross and sweaty.” She giggled as he gave me a predatory stare.

For a moment it looked like his pupils were slit. A shudder rushed down my spine as I looked over to the other girl who was not the least bit interested in me.

“I'm over the two of you I'm going to take a bath.” She waved casually.

Neither one of them paid me the least bit of attention. I am a prince who was there to act as if I did not exist.

“I don’t care if you came from the east when there is royalty standing before you, bow your head in respect.” I glared angrily at them as I gripped tightly to the girl's shoulder.

I forced her to a stop as I pulled her shoulder in the moment that I did there was a blade to my throat a short dagger. The wielder was so skilled that I only saw a flash of silver. As I looked on there was that boy all the joy on his face melted in a minute. The hate in his stare was dangerous and I swore that I could feel the ground shaking and wind rippled through the room slamming all the windows open until there was a bright golden light landing them all.

“Touch her again and you will be a prince with no hand” His blood lust wafted off him in dangerous waves.

I could hear my sister laughing in the back. I knew that she would say that Iron Born fought for respect they did not insist on it. I looked over to the princess. She panicked after a moment before turning to look at the young son.

“Please forgive my husband for he is a prideful man.” I sighed heavily how it was that this girl was saving my life.

The boy leered at the young princess, his stare cutting like a knife and for a moment I noticed that he was a boy but a beast in human skin. His lips curled over his teeth revealing his sharpened white teeth before letting the dagger fall from my throat.

“Do it again and I will kill you. Dany come on there is something that we need to talk about.” He spoke coldly.

I leered at them as they walked away. I knew that I would kill him and take his women. A sly grin pulled at my lips as I watched them walk away. But when I looked over to Ellena I could see this great sadness in her stare almost as if she knew that there was something dangerous about them and I had no chance of winning against them. But what could that be.


	11. The Riverlands Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there will be no Dany, Daena, Daemon relathionship  
>  It will just be Daemon and Dany.   
> If that was the whole reason for reading this story Im sorry but it is not going to happen.

Ellena POV

_The Day before Theon Arrived_

_My nerves were frayed as I struggled to come to terms with the man that I was going to marry. He terrorized my people's lands. They raped and reaved wherever they went each time they would attack in the dead of night and then by the morning they were gone before our roles could obliterate them. The attacks would not stop, once we wise up to their schemes they stopped attacking and instead started to set out fields afire and now I would have to marry that man._

_Hatred filled my chest as I started to walk through the forest the moon was high in the sky glimmering with power and purpose. The wind had been whipping up early and now that I was walking that wind was gone. Thick black trunks were staring back at me as I walked about the forest._

_I never had a fear of being killed. This was my kingdom. They knew the only way to hold it was to hold me. Even if I were locked away for all of my life, I knew that I would never die and that filled me with a steel like calm._

_I walked through the forest, my feet drifting over the ground as I looked over to the thick wooded forest noticing that some of the branches were snapped off. At first, I thought that I was seeing things but the father in the forest I went more and more trees were overturns as massive footprints slammed into the ground. They had five toes like that of any person but there were four legs with long pointed spikes in the footprints. That looks a lot like claws._

_My heart was stilling in my chest. I might be immune to the murderous glasses of men, sure but I was not immune to the murderous snarls and claws of a beast. I could stand in the paw print of the beast. There was a part of me that wanted to run but the air was charged with a warmth with a power that forced my mind to go numb and my tongue to grow awkward in my mouth._

_No matter how much I wanted to run I kept going forward, my hands shaking at my side as anticipation filled my chest. I thought that my mind and heart were going to explode form anticipation as I finally came to a massive clearing the sharp snaps of twigs filled my ears as I notice that all the trees in the surrounding the clearing were broken their trunks snapped in half as jagged pieces of woods were sticking up in all directions._

_But the most startling sight for the three massive scales were walls of meat and flesh. They had four legs outstretched as wings draped down their backs, each one of them a different color but the largest of them was a massive red dragon. The very thought of dragons alone was ridiculous but looking to the dragon's right in front of me stilled me. He was three times the size of the other two dragons._

_The massive dragons had a long coiling neck that was curled in protest around someone, a boy with thick brown curls that looked almost black his lids were closed and he looked exhausted. His face was long from exhaustion as I noticed a blade that was resting in his lap. A arching dragon hilt in mid roar with a ruby in the hilt. I knew that it had to be that ancient sword of the Targaryens. But that was no longer the most startling thing about the Targaryens; it was the sight of the massive dragons resting on the meadow._

_The soft snores filled the air as black puffs of smoke filled the air. I still made sure to not even breathe as I noticed two other girls resting in the embrace of passive dragons that looked to be the same size._

_They were the size of a castle. I am shocked that no one saw the dragons flying in, they must have come in the dead of night when no one was looking. The landing must have been rough because a lot of the trees were crumpled to the ground._

_Though the forest was vast and able to hide their massive forms, I looked over to the other two dragons one was a massive golden dragon with silver accents along the wings, and horns. They glimmered like moonlight in physical form, I wanted to let out a aw stricken sigh, but I knew that if I made even the slightest bit of now then the dragons before me would kill me._

_The girls resting on the embrace of the dragon had creeping silver roots that grew longer and the color of the brown paste in her hair began to fade. I knew that they had to be the Targaryens; the dragons were an obvious sigh but from the sight of them I knew which Targaryen they were._

_The tempest twins and the son of Rhaegar. I looked over to the last dragon, a dragon with the body of poisonous purple or the color of wine with shimmering golden wings with matching, spikes, and horns. They were the color of sunlight and the moment that I laid my eyes on all the dragons in their glory I could not keep quiet anymore. I took a step back as I shifted my eyes to the women with the voluptuous form. Much like the other girl the silver roots creeping in and there was a sly smile like she was thinking about something amusing in her dreams._

_I took a few more cautious steps back, but I did not pay attention to where I was walking. I stumbled over a few collapsed branches slamming on the ground. The moment that sharps snapping sound of wood filled my ears I knew that it filled the ears of the dragons. Instead, a bright red dragon darted through the air snapping at the air I was just standing in._

_My heart was thundering in my chest as I struggled to keep my screeches under my breath, I watched as ruby red eyes were locked on me slit and murderous as the dragon head massive and large rested before me. The sight of the dragon was larger than a small castle in the Riverlands._

_“Dragons…I was almost killed by a dragon” I whispered as I looked over to the bright dazzling black teeth the shape of a dagger._

_I could smell the scent of sulfur and flesh filled my nose as I looked over to the flesh that was resting in between his sharpen murderous black teeth. When he snapped his mouth open, I could see a tube-like flesh appendage as fire built in the back of the dragon's throat. I thought that I was going to die when a commanding voice filled the air in some foreign lagune._

_From the elegance and the skill, I knew that it had to be High Valyrian. I turned to see that the boy that had been resting against the dragon’s meaty shoulder was awake and he was not the only one. Both girls were stirred from their deep sleep as they looked me over with suspicious violet eyes._

_Their beauty was even more god like when they were awake, their dragons stirred as they did. The silt eyes were ready to put me apart at any moment, but strangely enough they did not move their massive heads resting by the two princesses as the young man walked over to me. He was lean and strong. While resting in his right hand was a blade with a murderous red aura._

_“Who are you?” His voice was warm but questioning._

_When I looked over to the young man, I could not help but feel my breath catch on my part, he was astounding even more beautiful than the girls. His bright indigo eyes were eye- catching. There was something about him that exude strength and power. He had a regal air about him, and he did not look older than 16. I was 13 so I was used men as seeing me as nothing more than a child. But this boy looked over me like a grown woman who could make her own mistakes and her own decisions._

_“I…I….” I place a hand to my chest steeling my nerves._

_Forcing my mind to calm down as I let out a heavy breath steadying my heart as I speak again this time controlling my heart that boomed in my ears as I let my mind steady and my heart ease._

_“I am Princess Ellena of the River Lands and you are Prince Daemon your father is Rhaegar Targaryen.” I spoke with conviction, but he rolled his eyes as he patted the neck of his crimson dragon._

_“My father is Arthur Dayne. He is the man that raised me and protects me. Rhaegar was the man my mother loved. A man that I never knew, and he was a fool thinking that he could beat Robert without a Valyrian blade. But you are right he was my father all the same.” Daemon spoke in a warm voice._

_I looked over to the boy in front of me. He had a warm smile on his face as he looked over to the massive red eyes of the dragon. The two of them looked like they were having a conversation and for a moment I swore that I saw his eyes turn white. After a long stilling moment, I watched the dragon walk off curling back up into a tight ball of scales._

_“I'm sure you know my wife to be by name only Daenerys Targaryen and her twin sister my aunt Daena Targaryen. These are our dragons. Caraxes, Syrax and Dreamfyre.” He spoke warmly as he put his sword away._

_There was a sly grin on his face that told me that I was in no danger now._

_“Hello there Ellena, I'm Daenerys. It is nice of you. If you do not mind me asking what you plan to do with the information that dragons are back in the world. Well, they have been for 16 since the kingdom disbanded.” Daenerys spoke sweetly to me._

_I could tell that Daena did not like me. She looked down on me as a weakling though I could tell that she hated me. I am sure that it made sense in her mind. It was my grandfather who helped to try and destroy her family. They were on their way to the crownlands to kill them before they could even be born._

_I smiled weakly as I looked over to Daena for a moment before turning back to the warmly smiling Daemon and Daenerys both were smiling both in their eyes and their lips. I sighed heavily as I turned back to the direction to the castle before speaking in a heavy voice._

_“I have no intention of ratting you out, you’re here to see the Riverlands?” I spoke in a warm voice._

_There was a long silence as Daenerys smiled as she held out a soft density air, she did not have a sword like her sister or her hubby. Yet here she was exuding power; I could tell that there was something about her something magical and mystical. There was a warm smile on her face as I took her hand._

_I took in a long steady breath as I was now on my feet as I brushed off the mud from my butt as I smiled sweetly at them._

_“Well, I'm sure that you know that the Ironborn are on their way here.” I spoke warmly as I looked over to Daemon and Daenerys._

_Daena shoved her hands into her pockets, her tight black plants stared back at me. It was rare to see women in pants. I could not help but stare before Daemon let out a soft laughter as his bright indigo eyes were locked on me._

_“Probably more than you know, there is a small content of two people making their way down the king’s road to your castle, but I bet you didn’t know that there was an even larger contingent of men dressed in armor with siege weapons and horses at the ready. They plan on storming the castle sometime soon. I am guessing the night of your big engagement party. Your family is going to be slaughtered. Unless something is done.” Daemon shrugged his shoulders casually._

_He was looking over me with curious eyes wondering what I would say. I would be a fool if I asked them to save my family after all that we did to them. I knew that they wanted to kill my grandfather and while I love my grandfather, I knew that he was not a good man. When the Ironborn started to attack our lands, he did not try to stop them. He did not want to risk his castle. He had the lesser lords deal with it and when they knew that these attacks would not stop until they married into the family. I expected my grandfather to deny them anything to keep fighting until our last breath. Instead, he rolled over and married me to a man that had slaughtered our people for who knows how long._

_There was a part of me that hated my grandfather and my father. I knew that my father was ready to fight to the end, but he would only lead us to death. I asked them both to ask the starks for help and he refused saying that they need to handle this on their own. They were too proud, and it was their pride that was forcing me to marry a man that I did not love._

_I sighed heavily as I looked over to Daemon for a moment._

_“What would you say to an alliance. I will pledge the Riverlands to you and I could save my foolish family. Though I of course know that there is a sordid history between you and my grandfather. I am sure that you are going to want to kill him and if that is what it takes to secure the safety of the rest of my family and the lands of the people that serve me then so be it. It's not her fault that my father and grandfather are power hungry idiots.” I spoke smoothly._

_I could see the intrigue that was filling their eyes at the thought of my proposal. I could see the hunger filling the eyes of the prince as he went from sweet and kind to dangerous and dark all in a single moment. After a passing moment and a tender look that he shared with his wife to be and his aunt he spoke in a cool voice._

_“Sounds good but we are going to need one more thing to make sure that you are loyal to us. My brother Lucas Dayne needs a wife. Someone to temper his steel edge and know it all attitude. A shrewd and intelligent girl like you is just what he needs. You will be reigning Queen, and your idiot father can live but I get Hoster. He will die at the hands of the Iron Born or that is at least what the people of the Riverlands will believe and when the time's come I will expect to see you on Dragonstone planning next moves is that understood.” Daemon spoke warmly._

_I felt my heart stopped as I thought about the handsome and powerful Arthur Dayne to think that I could marry into the Targaryens family though by a different name. I just hoped that Lucas Dayne was a good guy as well as a strong and kind one._

_“Deal” I spoke warmly._

_The deal was made. I just hope that it did not fall apart._

Current Time.

I was stalking amongst the hall as I made my way to the prince and princess shared room, I knocked gently as I heard a soft voice answer.

“Come in Elly” The pet name of Daenerys filled my ears.

I could not help but smile after what I heard about their father. I thought that she would be cruel and dangerous but instead she was warm and kind. If she was not fighting, Daemon referred to her as a goddess among men. I knew that there was something special about her even if he did not tell what it was.

I pushed the door open, the golden nob pushing the door open until I noticed that there were three people in the room. Daena was sitting on a chair staring out the window to the vast green fields that were glimmering with dew. The bright blue and green river rippled through the land as the bright blue sky stared back at me.

I knew that Daena did not like it. I did not know if it was my blood for the fact that I did not have power like she and her sister did. I could not wield a sword and I did not have a magical beast at my beck and call. I knew that to her I was nothing I could say or do that would change her perception of me.

I looked over to a large bronze tub that was large enough for two people and it did indeed hold two people. Daemon leaned against the bronze tub, his indigo eyes were alive with fire and hate at the thought of Theon. My guess is the moment that he met Theon he wanted nothing more than to kill the Ironborn.

“Once again I'm sorry for the way that Theon acted '' I bowed my head in penance. I already resigned myself to the fact that I was no longer a princess but simply the lady of River Run. I was okay with that, whether my title was lady, or Queen I ruled over the same amount of people.

“There is no need for you to apologize, you are not beholden to him and you never will be.” Daenerys spoke warmly.

I looked over to Daenerys, she was leaning against Daemon's chest, a sly smile on her face as she grinned at me. Her silver hair was damped against the water as all the brown paste that had been in her hair was now resting in the bathtub water. It was a light brown color, but I was not sure if it was from the filth on Daemon’s skin or her hair paste.

“I want to kill him,” Daemon mutters under his breath.

His arms were pressed against the side of the tub as he leaned back against the tub a sly smile on his face as he looked over to me.

“I'm going to enjoy destroying him. The men are closing in, Caraxes says they should be here by tonight. Daena would be at your side the whole time making sure that you are not attacked she will protect your father, mother, and your sisters. Since the Tullys have long since controlled the lands when you get married you may keep your last name. The moment that we are done here we are going to the West then heading back to our island. I do not need to see the North or the Vale to know what they are thinking about. It is going to be a war from multiple sides. While Daena is protecting you, Dany will be protecting the main gates she will deal with the massive contingent of men storming in from the front. While I hunt down Hoster Tully. A few Ironborn are going to get in but that is because we choose to let that happen. We can't very well say the Ironborn attack if they aren't seen in the castle.” Daemon spoke with a dangerous glint in his eyes.

He had a feral smile on his face as he looked over at me, his eyes cunning and piercing. I could tell that he was a skilled fighter, a tactician and a great one at that but he was an even better warrior. I wonder if that is making him think that his wife could do the impossible. Or wife to be. After all he saw her as a goddess among men but that did not mean that she really was.

I am sure that there was doubt on my face as Dany smiled sweetly at me glad that I was worried about her, but she lifted her hand from the water. A sly grin on her face as her violet eyes glimmered with power. When she lifted her hand, I was shocked to see that there were dazzling black flames dancing along her fingertips.

I was awe-stricken as she gave me a warm smile, “My beloved Daemon and dear sister Daena were greatly skilled with blades and the martial arts. But in the mystical arts there is no equal. I can take down the Iron Island forces with ease. I will leave nothing but bone and ash without the dragons ever begin exposed.”

I felt a glimmer of hope beginning to form as I looked over to Daena who looked like she was fighting off the urge roll her eyes as she glared at them.

“You two are nauseating. I mean really all touchy and feely with us around, even begin so bold as to bathe in front of the two of us.” Daena walked up to them.

Jabbing an angry finger at the tub as she sneered at the two as they gave her a warm charming smile. One that screamed I know everything, and you do not, I shook my head heavily as I looked over to Dany who grinned easily at me.

“We will keep you and your family safe well most of them. You will be free of Theon today weather he died, or he makes it out of here doesn’t matter.” I felt a relief smile pull at my face as Daemon spoke in an arm and charming voice.

I could tell that he was not a bad guy, that he is sweet and kind, that life has given him the short stick that many people wronged him before he was born. Hidden away from the world and forced to live in a secret but he was not bitter or twisted but strong and kind willing to bend so that he would not have to break others unnecessary.

“Thank you, my prince.” I bowed respectively before making my way out of the room.

The feast was coming and soon the deaths of my family and the iron born were on the horizon. If my grandfather had to die so that the rest of us may live then so be it, what was one life compared to thousands.

I stopped short before turning to look at my saviors before speaking in a cold voice, “One more thing I need my father out of the way. Not dead just gone so that I can lead, the townsfolk love me, and I have a good political mind. You made the deal with me so I should be the one to lead the Riverlands.”

I watched their warm smiles turn to feral ones as Daena looked me up and down like she had gained a newfound respect for me.

“Done” She spoke in a firm voice.

* * *

Daena POV

The party was in full swing, I was granted a seat next to Ellena, there was a sweet and supple smile on her face as she held a hand on Theon's arm. A flirty smile gracing her plump lips as I watched the excitement glimmering in her eyes. The party had been going on for hours and soon they would be here. Even now I could feel the predatory gaze of Caraxes as he was hidden amongst the silver clouds staring at the continent of forces that were coming.

I knew that Caraxes was the leader of all the dragons on the island even though there were quite a few dragons that are the same age as him. Caraxes had a power, a commanding force that bowed to know one but Daemon. So, knowing that he is out there waiting for us just outside ready to attack meant that we were truly safe.

Dany was nowhere to be seen. I knew that she was waiting for the Ironborn to take out the guards before setting them all ablaze. A few Tully guards had to die for this to look convincing.

I looked over to Asha, the daughter of the king of the Iron Islands and sister of Theon, who was resting at the bottom of the table. She did not look like she cared that she did not have a seat at the table. She was laughing and belching with the men of the Riverlands. Not once letting on that she was going to kill them all.

I leaned back in my seat feeling the warmth of Darksister on my back. The black wrapping hid the distinct handle from the sight of others. Which meant that I was going to have a hell of a time getting the wrap off in time to fight. Though I was not worried about it I had startling fast speed it was not an amazing skill like my sister, but it was a skill all the same.

Theon was flirting with Ellena with ease, not once figuring out that she knew about the men that were coming to kill her family. Hoster was sitting in the middle of the table, a leaping trout crown on his scalp as he sneered at the Ironborn prince and princess. When he could suffer them no longer, he stood up abruptly and walked out the room.

I shifted my stare over to Daemon who was stalking out the room as silent as a shadow and just as fast. I felt my heart hammering in my chest as excitement began to rush through my blood. I had not been in a real battle. I was not scared. I was excited to see what it was like to have someone's life in your hands. Sure, I went hunting with Daemon but that was killing an animal not a person.

I felt giddy almost as I looked out to the massive oaks getting ready for the battle to come. There was joyous laughter at first but then I felt the hot air get cold as 20 or so men came rushing into the room their swords hefted as Theon and Asha jumped into action. His blade moved with quick speed trying to lop off the head of Edmure. But it was nothing compared to the skill of Arthur or the blinding speed of Ser Barristan. I trained with the best knights in the world. This was nothing.

I ripped Darksister from her scabbard. I thought that the wrap was going to slow me down but with a quick twist of my fingers the glimmering blade clanged against steel. I watched as Theon's eyes were wild with doubt. The moment that he looked over I am sure that he expected to see Daemon not me.

But the moment that he did I could see the hunger that filled his eyes.

“Ellena you know the plan run.” I spoke in a venomous whip lashed against her skin.

She nodded her head heavily as she rushed off grabbing at her sister, mother, and father. All of them were shell shocked even from the fact that I stopped the blade or for the fact that there was a blade coming at them. I sighed heavily as I looked over to Asha. She was slashing and hacking men and women in the great hall.

I knew that Ellena would have a pain expression on her face, but she knew that she had to get her people mad. Mad enough to ignore the fact that she threw her father and grandfather. Mad enough that they would not care that they were siding with three kids. I am sure that they would wonder one of these days what we kids could bring to the table.

I slammed my shoulder into Theon’s forcing him to stumble down to the ground, his eyes were wide but the moment that I slashed downwards he rolled out the way jumping up to his feet as a cunning grin formed on his face.

“Do you really think that you can beat me?” A sly smile pulled at his lip.

I simply rolled my eyes as I cocked my eyebrows upwards as I looked over to see that she was struggling to stand against a few men. There were 8 men swirling around her, there was a darkness to her stare as she began to slash and hack widely.

“You guys look like you are doing so well.” I quipped back with a sly smile.

I looked over to Theon, there was a mad hatred filling his stare as he lunged wildly at me like a beast. The roar of panic filled the air as I slammed my sword down with my left hand while my right went to the dagger on my hip. Gripped tightly to it, I flung it at Theon. He had built up speed and could not avoid it. He pivoted his weight so that it would hit his shoulder rather than his heart.

He kept charging a crimson liquid spilling down his shoulder allowing the injury to be non-fatal as he kept fighting. For every slash he gave me, I danced out of the way just as a massive blade came rushing back at me.

He might have kept slashing and hacking like a dumb and blind beast but there was a thunderous boom shaking the ground forcing us all the drop onto the ground. The scent of smoke and burning flesh filled the air. Theon and Asha knowing that there was no way of winning began to rush off. A thunderous harsh boom shook the ground, once more forcing myself to stand as I stumbled the ground shaking as I stood up. I looked out to see that they are both gone but I knew that Dany was doing what she does best. Setting the world afire with power.

* * *

Dany POV

The darkness that had once been all consuming was starting to thin out as the moon started to rise higher in the sky. I could see the men that were slowly moving across the ground. I sighed heavily as I leaned against the wall this was taking forever. I looked over to the men that were dressed in black iron armor with a kraken on the center of their chest plate. There was a hunger in their eye I knew that the moment that they got the chance they would rape and reave all that stood before them.

I could feel the stare of Dreamfyre eyes on me as she was hiding up in the skies waiting for a moment to burn them, but I would not give them one. I watched as arrows pierced through the tender skin of men that were standing on the wall. The drawbridge was already pulled down by Theon and Asha before he went to the feast. I moved slowly out of the way as both bodies dropped down to the ground. Crimson life blood spilling from their wounds.

They were walking closer and closer to the men noticing that there were a few of them breaking into a brisk jog as they were trying to rush through the drawbridge before it was brought back up. I hid in the shadow of the massive tower allowing 20 or so men to walk in before moving out of the shadows.

I held a handout a sly smile on my face as I spoke in a cold voice, “Those that are not with the Targaryens will die.” 

I could feel my blood beginning to boil as my skin felt on fire, and for a moment I felt like a goddess among men. With both hands out there in a firm stance. I watched as dazzling silver and gold flames spring to life darted out of my palm.

I watched as all the men were stopped in shock and dismay, I looked over to the men, their skins turning black and boils began to form on their arms. The bubbles explain as they are filled with white paste spilling from their boils. The puss began to sizzle against their skin. The ground began to mobile as it exploded outwards forcing the ground to shake from the fury of my flames.

A feral grin pulled at my lips as I watched golden and silver flames exploding upwards until the flames were swallowing the whole. I smiled at my handiwork as I thought Daemon and what he might be doing.

* * *

Daemon POV 

The thunderous booms told me that Dany was playing a little too hard with those soldiers. I could not help but grin, I was by no mean a vindictive man but there is something about watching my enemies suffer that amuses me. Sure, the Ironborn never did anything out right to me or my family. But Caraxes has sinked enough of their ships to know that they are not allies.

I stalked silently down the hall for once thinking of Rhaegar; it was not often that I thought of my blood father. Sure, there were people telling me that I was just like him, but I did not see it, but now as I was inches from killing the man that led to his family's downfall, I could not help but think of him.

The darkness of the hallway matched the intensity of the air, I could hear the strangled screams of the Riverlands men and women in the hall.

“Daemon?” I looked over to see Ellena.

She looked calm as she rushed across the hall to the dungeons where her family planned to hide out. I nodded my head at her as I rushed down the hall, by the time that her sisters and her father and mother had made it across the I was already gone, turning the corner to the large room that I knew Holster would go stir crazy.

I am sure that any minute now he would be rushing out of the room to get to the great hall to protect his granddaughters. He thought that his son was a fool and did not have much love for him you could tell by the way that he looked at him though he never said the words out right. Though I am sure that he will be cursing his son tonight as he choked on his own blood.

I could hear the groan of the hinges of the door as I felt my own body picking up speed until I was standing in front of Hoster. His bright blue eyes hardened as he saw me and then suddenly his began to soften as if I was no threat to him.

“Darron what is going on?” Hoster started to walk over to me.

My own hand was gripping tightly to Blackfyre to the point that my fingers were digging into the guard as I spoke in a casual voice.

“The Ironborn are attacking. They are going to take your granddaughter and the kingdom and kill you and your fool son.” I shrugged casually.

Looking over Hoster I watched the jolted look on his face like he was outraged that I the lowly son of a silk trader would dare talk to him like that let alone call his son a fool. I sighed heavily as I started to walk forward gripping my sword.

“So, then what are you doing here? Hoster questioned harshly as his hand went to his own sword ready to fight but I moved faster.

With a one-handed strike I moved with starling speed slamming my blade into his shoulder hitting the tender muscle beneath forcing his arm to go limp. He stumbled backwards as he looked at me with wide confused eyes.

“What is going on? Darron what is the meaning of this?!!” Hoster yelled out in confusion.

I did a second one hand thrusted hear the soft slosh as the blood hit the ground. Crimson fluid spilling onto the ground into a puddle. Only these thrusts cut through the lower stomach of the older man.

I watched him collapse to the ground from the searing pain rushing through his mind as he moved to speak but I cut him off.

“Do you see this sword, it’s an ancient and powerful sword stained with the blood of thousands who stood against my family. Blackfyre. In fact, you might now be one of my people Lyanna Dayne. Though you might have known her by her first married name, Targaryen, or her maiden name. Stark'' I spoke in a cold murderous voice.

My vision narrowed as I looked over the man that made my mother’s life hell. Hoster's face was first a mask of confusion his brows were furrowed but then as sweat rippled down his face I watched it turn pale and confusion slipped away instead a deep seeded panic terror filled the air.

“My name is Daemon Targaryen, you and the rest of the power from the other kingdoms made up an elaborate lie to kill my father and force my mother to be a slave wife to that fool. Well, no I am coming back with a vengeance and before I kill you, I should let you know. I have dragons and I'm going to burn down the rest of the kingdoms until there is nothing left.” I loomed a superior air about him.

I slammed my right foot onto his hand that way slowly inching over to the blade in a last-ditch attempt to save himself. But I was not going to let that happen. I looked over at him with a murderous snarl on my face as he called out to me.

“Your mother made a deal, and she went back on it.” I laughed at him.

I thrusted the blade into his heart. I could see the light slowly leaving his eyes as I spoke in a murderous voice.

“She was a child that married for love she didn’t do it out of malicious intent, and you all knew that, but you twisted it to suit your need for power. You are the reason that the kingdoms split apart but I will be the reason that they are reforged with fire and blood.” I yanked my blade out of his chest before making my way down to the dungeon.

I was not all too shocked to see both Dany and Daena leaning against the wall, their chestnut dye sweating out from all their fighting. I looked over to Edmure who had wide confused eyes locked on me. I simply rolled my eyes as I looked over to Ellena, her wide blue eyes narrowed as a calm mask fell on her face.

“Your grandfather was slain by the Ironborn so sad, we are taking our leave but in a few weeks’ time you will get a raven asking you to come to Dragonstone. It will be for my and Dany’s wedding as well as to announce the engagement of you and my brother. Until such a time as to prepare for war. I doubt that we will be getting any more allies in the kingdom so we will have to search the east.” I casually looked over to Ellena who was fighting off the urge to buzz with joy. I could not help but chuckle at the sight.

Next stop the Westerlands. The leaders of the Vale, North, Stormlands, and Westerlands would be there.


	12. The Westerlands Part 1

Jon Stark POV 

The fan fair was extravagant as I sat on the boat, a bored look on my face as my fingers were trailing along the golden railing of the ship as I looked out to the massive castle that was resting before me. Casterly Rock is carved out of a colossal stone hill beside the Sunset Sea. It is popularly believed to resemble a lion in repose at sunset. I looked down to Ghost who gave me this bored red look that screamed lame.

I could not help but smile as I turned to look to the rest of the ship. Gendry and Arya were off to the right part of the deck. A mad smile on his face as they slashed and hacked at each other with wooden swords. I could tell that sword play was not his skill. He was better off swinging that Hammer and then used skilled strikes that come with a dagger or sword. His massive lion was resting beside Nymeria. Both were resting, soaking up the sun as Sansa rested off to the side.

Glaring daggers at the two of them, Sansa got everything that she wanted. It drove me mad. It was clear who our mother adored most out of her children. Bran and Sansa, she acted as if they were the only children in our family and my father was no better. It is not that I felt jilted, I was a great swordsman and a better warg. I have the green sight and I could out fight my brother in both physical arts but also charming girls.

Though he was still our fathers favorite, then there was the way that they regarded Lyanna and the Targaryens. As if they were the ones that did something wrong, the thoughts forced me to scoff. I am not like my brother or sisters; I knew the real reason we were coming to this name day celebration. It was to gain allies in the war. They would start to forcibly take over the kingdoms and they wanted to make Gendry the king. After all they were the next in line the moment that all the Targaryens were dead. They are the closest relative to the Targaryens.

“You look deep in thought. I'm not used to you looking this serious.” Robb spoke in a warm voice.

I looked over to the sound of my brother. The warm salt hair ruffled through his hair giving him this gallant look. His bright blue eyes were searching my face as I noticed Greywind stalking across the deck. I sighed heavily leaning against the railing.

“Just thinking about the war to come. Don’t you think that it is wrong for us going to war with our own family? Lyanna was a stark before she was a Dayne before she was a Targaryen. She did nothing wrong, you know that the Robert is a man whore do you really think that he would have been any more loyal to her then he is to his wife now.” I spoke in a low voice.

Knowing that my voice would not carry over the wind that rushed in our ears, I could see Robert bellowing with laughter as my father had a smile but a sweet smile on his face. I did not get it. He claimed to love his little sister and yet he was willing to kill her for what? Going against our grandfather's wishes.

Sure, he was killed by the mad king but what did he think would not happen, he is called the mad king for a reason and he knew the truth. He went there to make a big deal out of letting all the realm know that Rhaegar was nothing more than a mad Targaryen only to end up dead. Am I supposed to have pity for a fool?

“She made a deal; she staked her honor and the honor of our family on it.” Rob spoke in such a matter-of-fact voice that it annoys me.

I gave him a deadpan stare as my voice turned vindictive, I was not an angry person, I liked having fun, running through the forest meeting new names to tame and bond with. But there were times that I found it hard to believe that I was related to these people. The other lords tell me that I have too much of the North in me. That I was more wolf than man even though I had the looks of a trout. I was not too sure about it at first but now looking at the way that they were acting how could I think that they were wrong.

“What honor? What honor was there in hunting down their own sister? What honor was there in creating this elaborate lie? You and dad like to say that the southerners have no honor, but that marriage was about power and wealth for the North not honor. When a man's bloodlust is up, honor goes out the window. Not that our family had any to begin with.” I rolled my eyes as I pushed off the railing.

Walking away from my brother before I did something foolish, I would be a liar if I did not amidst that I would often stay up listening to the howl of the winter winds wondering what it was like to meet my eldest cousin. He was the same age as my elder brother, but something told me that we could be great friends if we only met. But I knew that would never happen. Then we heard of the prince and princess that were born of Dayne blood. I thought they must have wicked skills with weapons. A true challenge for me.

I was already regarded as the best swordsman in the North, we valued power over fanfare after all we did not have tourneys. The environment made us harsh, but it also made us strong. I always took pride in that but there was such a large world out there that we could not even explore because our families tore the kingdoms apart.

I sighed heavily as I leaned against the front of the ship looking at the land more closely, the Casterlys of antiquity built a ringfort on the peak, and as millennia have passed its natural defenses have been expanded with walls, gates, and watchtowers. The base of the Rock contains large sea-carved caverns. The stone has been mined for thousands of years, so there are hundreds of mineshafts in the depths of the Rock, as well yet untouched gold veins. But I have heard through rumors that their gold was drying up and that is why they were so desperate to make allies.

The Rock has been measured at three times the height of the Wall or the Hightower of Oldtown. It is almost two leagues long from west to east, and contains tunnels, dungeons, storerooms, barracks, halls, stables, stairways, courtyards, balconies, and gardens. In the bowels of the Rock are rooms where caged lions used to be kept. From what I have been told all the other lines can walk in enclosed grasslands. The worst prisoners were fed to the lions. The castle contains a sept though I doubt that they were religious, and I know that the old gods have no place here.

The Lion's Mouth, the main entry to Casterly Rock, is an enormous natural cavern reaching two hundred feet high. Its steps are now wide enough for twenty riders. Its port has docks, wharves, and shipyards and is accessible by longships and cogs. As I leaned against the front of the ship, I could feel the eyes that were on me among them behind my father.

“I hear you and your brother had a spirited discussion about the Targaryens” He spoke in a stoic voice.

I took note of how they say Targaryen they never say Lyanna, as if they said her name then they would have to admit that they are trying to kill their own family. They act like they care. They all look horrified when it is brought up, but they do it all the time. I mean everyone in the realm is related one way or another.

“They are our family. The only thing that they did wrong was refused to marry your best friend's pig. If I knew that I was never going to be loyal to my wife I would not waste my energy getting married to begin with. I don’t think that it is right that we could miss out on family because of your friend's hunger for power.” I spoke in a low voice.

As my eyes scanned over the docks, I noticed that there was a carriage waiting with guards dressed in dazzling armor. I knew that they had to be the kings guard for the King of the west. But I did not get that he had his own blade and was thought to be the best in the Westerlands. I sighed heavily as I felt the way that my father stiffened at my back as he gripped tightly to my chin, a glare forming on his face.

His eyes grew hard and gray the color of stone, I could hear the soft growls of Ghost as he was ready to rip apart my father. I placed a hand up. Holding him at bay as I stared into my father’s face. He was never rough with any of us but the fury in his eyes as he looked over to me disgust threatened to flutter across his face.

“The mad king killed your uncle and grandfather, tore the realm apart.” My father spoke with conviction.

I had to bite my own tongue to keep the venomous words to leave my lips that I knew would cause a large gap to form between my father and me.

They were the ones that tore the kingdoms apart.

Those words haunted my thoughts as I ripped my chin from his gaze just as we began to land, I leered at the guards before looking over the bustling castle of Casterly rock. The ports were alive with people. I knew that I could not be around my family now I knew that I would have to say something stupid and foolish so instead I took in a long steady breath.

“I'm going to walk among the city for a little bit.” It was all that I said as I jumped from the boat.

The soft pitter patter of Ghost claws filled my ears as I ran my fingers along his scalps. Easing both his rage and my annoyance as I looked up to see my ravens fluttering about me. I could not help but smile as I felt the heat that tried to suffocate my horse that was hidden below deck. There was supposed to be a tourney to kick off their name day and as a prince I would be obligated to take part in it.

I walked aimlessly around the city listening to the loud roar of the people as I looked around to see that there was no luster filled people. I sighed heavily as I shoved my hand deep into my pocket how the hell would I end up spending the first hour of the trip arguing with my family and the next I would spend walking about the city.

I walked aimlessly until I made it to a tavern and walked into the darkened room, the scent of liquor and shit filled the air as I noticed men passed out in front of the door. I carefully walked over the body as I noticed that there was a girl with modest breast and deep violet eyes locked on a guy who seemed to be harassing her.

He was a large girl with a pot belly and thick coarse brown hair, his pig brown eyes were locked on her. Lust filled his stare as his fingers began to move without the permission of the young lady. I could tell that she was trying to push him off with kind words and a sweet smile, but I could see how exasperated she is.

I felt a white-hot hatred, there was nothing that I hated more than an entitled brat, I might be a prince, but I worked for everything that I got. Entitled was a word that I would use to describe Sansa and Robb. I stalked over to the two of them.

“Hello, love sorry I am late, you wouldn't believe how many people were in my way. Hey fat pig is there a reason that you are harassing my women.” I spoke a steel like voice.

A 15-year-old boy staring down a man that had to be 30 or older, I leered at him, a narrow stare that could kill. The man before me blanched away as the young girl placed a hand on my upper arm. A warm smile on her face as she turned her big violet eyes over to me, as she placed mock fear in her eyes.

“This big old brute was trying to attack me dear” She was all but giggling.

I could not help but smile as I looked over to the man once more, he blanched for a moment before arching his fist up like he was ready to lay me out. I smiled smugly as dodge the hit with ease before slamming my left fist against his face. I could hear the sickening crunch filling my ears as his bone snapped and crimson fluid spilled down from his palling face.

I slammed my foot onto his balls when he stumbled back onto the floor. Terror filled his eyes as he howled out in pain. I lifted my leg up slowly letting it hover over his stomach, Ghost was slowly stalking over to him. His lips were curled over his razor-sharp teeth as his tongue flickered against his chop like he was ready to eat this fat pig.

I could feel his rage billowing off him in toxic red waves. “Learn how to treat women better, they are not your property.” I brought my leg down with a crushing blow looking at him through half lidded eyes. A sneer pulled at my lips as I looked over to the young girl before me. She looked to be the same as me.

“Hey bar keep two ales.” I spoke warmly.

Annoyance was filling me as I looked down to the fat pig forcing my hatred to fall away as I looked over to the young girl.

“Your finance should never leave your side, a beauty like you, every man would be climbing over each other to get even a single moment of affection from you.” I patted her smooth golden-brown skin gently before dropping onto a bar stool.

I could not help but smile as I noticed her eyebrows shot up as she sat beside me, her warm pink lips pulled into a sly grin. As she threw her curls behind her shoulder leaning against the bar leaving her left hand open as she looked up at me.

“How do you know that I have a fiancé?” Dany spoke in a silk like voice.

I looked over to her as two frothy ales were dropped in front of us. There was a warm smile on her face as she trailed her fingers along the rim licking the foam from her finger. I am sure that she was trying to see if she could seduce me. But I was not going to fall for it, I looked over my shoulder to the large door that was slowly beginning to open as I took a hearty sip of my ale.

The liquid spilled down my lips dripping down my chin as I shrugged my shoulders casually, “From the girls that I had seen, they will flirt shamelessly just to see what they can get from a noble man and form the look of his fine silks he had to be a noble man. Yet you were not interested in bleeding that fat fool dry even now he served it. So, I can only assume that means that you are engaged. Which I am assuming is what every man that is about to walk through this front door. Hey bar keep two more drinks and a hammock for my wolf.” I spoke with ease throwing the golden coins onto the table.

He rushed off to make that happen as I noticed the two people walking into the bar, the first began a young man a year older than me with bright indigo eyes. His thick brown almost black curls stared back at me. He had the long face of the Starks and the moment that I saw him I knew who he was.

“He smells like Stark!” Ghost thoughts flutter across my mind link.

I looked over to the women that stood next to him, she had the same face of the women in front of me, but this woman was far curvier, and she had a womanly figure. I felt my breath hitch in my throat as I grinned at her. She was a stunning beauty, but she was not my type. I like strong women for sure. But cunning and shrewd take a big part in choosing my women.

I swear that I could hear a corny joke filling the air that started with Three Targaryens walk into a bar.

Daemon POV

I could hear him from outside the bar my fingers were holding over the golden nob as I listen to him telling him to treat women better. There was an animalistic growing fill in the air as I walked into the bar. To see Dany smiling with a young boy, he had to be a year younger than me the same age as Dany. He had bright blue eyes that were the color of a river and fiery red hair that is curled and clipped short. He had a bored chest and a sword resting on his back.

A sly smile pulled at my lips, he was like a male version of Elly, this had to be one of the Stark children but which one. I let my eyes flutter over to the wolf that was resting on the ground, his shimmering snow-white fur greeted me as blood red eyes locked on me. As if there was understanding that passed between the boy and the wolf. Then again, I was a warg and could freely communicate with Caraxes so the same should be said for some of the Stark children right.

“I hope you don’t mind, I ordered you both a drink, and despite how it might have sounded I was not trying to hit on your wife.” He spoke in a cordial and warm voice.

There was something almost familiar about him as if I had seen him before or at the very least known someone like them. I looked over to Dany who had a sweet smile pulled at her lips as she winked playfully at me.

“He was well, I guess I cannot say gallant but blood thirsty, which is even better in my opinion, have you seen his cute wolf.” Dany spoke with an excited squeal at the end.

Daena simply shook her head heavily as she stalked over to the bar picking up her mug of ale before taking a seat by the window. I sat on the bar stool next to the Stark boy who was watching Dany run her fingers through his white fur.

“Thank you for helping her our and for the drink.” I smile warmly.

I gripped tightly to my mug gulping down their hearty liquid. For a moment I could feel his eyes on me scanning every inch of my face. When I turned back there was a mad grin on his face as his eye sparkled with a thousand questions. Instead, he spoke in a casual voice.

“No problem I hate men that think they can own a woman. I am not a fan of the Lannisters to begin with so pissing off a nobody noble is just making my day.” I smiled warmly at his casual tone.

He held a handout with a warm smile on his face, “Name is Jon Stark, and you are?”

I grinned at him. It might be fun seeing how he reacts to the truth plus I want to know his true feelings about the Starks, Baratheon, Lannisters development.

“Darron my good father is a silk trader. We have been making our way across the seven kingdoms. We are from the ease” I spoke in a smooth voice.

I spoke a warm smile pulling at my lips as I noticed Daena she was watching every inch of the bar. Her eyes scanned over every person in the bar like she was trying to soak up all the information that she could before we went to the name day event.

“Stark? As in the royal family of the North?” Dany spoke in utter shock.

Jon smiled warmly, his bright blue eyes reflected the warmth if he hated us, he did not let it on, I watched his every micro expression. I wanted to know where I stood with this Stark. I do not want to have to kill everyone in the family. Just the ones that stand against me or wronged my family before I was even born.

“Yes, try not to hold it against me.” He joked lightly but I found that interesting.

I felt my eyebrow cocking upwards as I leaned into the bar resting my left elbow on the bar as I leaned into the warm embrace of my own hands.

“Why would you say that?” Confusions laced with each word I spoke.

I looked over Jon reading his bright blue eyes as they grew hazy with hate, to the way that his lips were pulled into a grim line. Self-hatred oozed from him as he hung his head or tried to as he took a large gulp of his ale.

“My family well it’s a sorted one. My aunt is the reason that I hate men that treat women like objects. She rejected a plan where she would be treated unfairly. It was a brave thing to do, fighting for love instead then power. My grandfather and uncle were power hungry idiots and tried to force her to give up the things that she wanted so that they could have more. My father and his friend orchestrated a lie and a war that ripped the kingdoms apart. Depending on which kingdom you go to, my family are celebrated heroes, or they are the fools that broke up the kingdoms. Dorne thinks that we are nothing more than murders, after all our revolt leads to the death of Elia, Rhaegar, and their children. They would not be wrong, the Lannister only sided with the Baratheons after they mustered support from two other kingdoms and killed Rhaegar and that only happened after they were united against the mad king when he set my family ablaze. So, this all starts with the Starks. Hence why I said don’t take it personally.” Jon spoke in a smooth voice.

I nodded my head. He looked like he might know who I am, but I could tell by this voice that he did mean every word that he had said. I looked him over in appreciation as I noticed the shift in Daena attitude towers with my cousin. Her eyes were cunning as she scanned every inch of his face the same way that I do but then her eyes began to trail his body noticing that there was no tension at all in his body. In fact, it looked like he had never been more at ease then with us.

I sipped my ale happily as I watched Jon for a minute. He might have been named after the man that helped to give support to the people that killed my family, but he did not take pride in it.

“Do you think that he can be made into an ally the way that you did with that Ellena girl?” Caraxes spoke into my mind.

The soft hissing tone filled my ears as I grinned at the thought of a stark on my side, the look on my so-called uncle's face alone would make my day.

“Not just any ally. I was often told that Arthur was my Rhaegar’s best friend and his strongest and most bold knight. Who says that Jon cannot be my Arthur? '' I thought back.

Doing my best to hide my smug smile as I called over my shoulder, “Bar keep two more ales.”

As I spoke Dany got up from scratching the white wolf that was the size of a horse instead draping an arm over my right shoulder. Her eyes were warm and gentle as she pulled at her own pint, smiling warmly as her lips touched the tantalizing foam. I threw a gold dragon on the counter making sure that he walked away before speaking.

“If you had to choose between the outnumbered kingdom in the Crownlands and the united front of the three kingdoms that started the fighting, who would you choose?” I spoke casually.

I watched him for a moment matching the way that his eyes searched the inner parts of his mind before he smiled weakly.

“My father, brothers, and sister do not see what they did in the past was wrong, they insist that it was all my aunts’ fault. But it was nowhere near her fault. It was not like she rushed off one day and decided that she wanted to leave the man that she was supposed to marry. She waited and watched to see how he treated women and went to her father. When Uncle Benjen said as much he never returned to the North. Their close-minded idiots if I had to choose it would be with the family that I admire my aunt Lyanna and her children of course. Rightful heirs to the throne do not matter to me. It is the family that did nothing wrong but was wronged, why would I fight for the power-hungry fools. Robb wants to be a great lord, let him have it all. I need a sword and someone to fight for.” Jon shrugged his shoulders casually.

I knew that he would be a great ally but only time would tell, but hopefully this goes off without a hitch. 


	13. The Westerlands Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again there will be no Daena and Daemon, it will never happen and I wont be changing my mind  
> Second the big reveal to the world will be in the next chapter.

Ty POV

I leaned back in my chair and a bored look on my face there, I did not try to hide my emotions now was not one of those times. I looked over to my sister, she had a supple smile on her face as her eyes traced over the young winter prince. The eldest of the stark children and he did not look the least bit stark.

His fiery red hair shimmering in the light he looked gallant in his smoke gray doublet with a white dire wolf embroidered on his chest and a sword resting on his hip. I knew that he was strong and fast. Our master of spies told us that Qaron was his name. A grizzled ex-maester who came to us by recommendation of my aunt. Even not thinking about her was amusing calling her my aunt was laughable.

I loved my mother, but she was a fool if she did not notice the way that my father looked at her, he loved her and not in the same way that I loved my own twin. It was disgusting, not that they were having sex, but they were going behind everyone’s backs to do it. Lying to Robert telling him that they were his kids and passing them off like pawns. They should be put down like the twisted little monster they are.

Joffrey was a twisted little monster; I knew how he treated me bad women do not know if that was because of their genes but he was not right. Myrcella was a sweet girl but marrying him to any man would be doing them, sure they would not inherit anything but the moment that they find out the truth they would come back with a vengeance. While Tommen well the boy is weak both in the mind, spirit, and body.

“Don’t make that face when you see him” My father spoke against my ear.

His voice low and whispering as I snapped up from my thoughts to see that my father was frowning at me for her bright green stare. There was a sly smile on his face as I rolled my eyes as I spoke in a low voice.

“Yeah, we'll stop inviting that bastard to the castle.” I spoke in a harsh voice.

I leaned back giving him a smug smile as I cocked my head to the side as if I did not know what he was talking about. I watched the Starks rolling in on their horses, the open pavilion that we sat in was wide open. There were a few tables 12 to be exact and each table could house 24 representatives.

Dorne had refused to come though that is not all that shocking the mountains slaughtered their family and raped Elia. If I were them and it was my sister, I would not just ignore the family that took her away from me I would burn them to the ground. I looked over to my grandfather who was sitting to the right of the center of the table.

His golden flakes eyes were lingering not on the starks but Gendry the only true Lannister out of the bunch and he did not even have the golden hair and green eyes. I enjoyed my cousin. He was fun, daring, bold, much like me. He disdained the thought of womanizing, but I did not think that he would stick to his ideals. If the position presented.

My father had no honor, and he was ashamed of our family. When he killed the mad king, he broke an oath that shamed the family. He continued to shame the family each time he sleeps with my aunt. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes as I looked over to my uncle Tyrion. He was sitting beside my grandmother. Both a warm smile on their face as they joked and laughed about what I could not tell you.

“Play nice brother” I looked over to Jeyne, she was a stunning beauty like my father thought, she might even be the prettiest woman in the west but not in the entirety of the kingdoms. I never lay eyes on the Targaryens, but I knew that they had to be the most stunning in the world.

I sighed heavily as I put on a charming smile doing my best to put on a warm face and it was not a lie, I did like hanging out with my cousin and I was excited to meet the starks but the false Baratheons. Those I could not stand.

“Aren’t we missing a Stark?” I spoke smoothly.

Turning to look at my sister, her bright venomous green eyes were warm and gentle, but there was a wicked glint to them. Her fingers started to trace her legs where her daggers were hidden in the folds of her dress. I knew that she was ready for a fight, she was a bigger fight junky then I was. She always claimed that she would be a knight and only a man stronger than he could have her.

She was the pride of our father and if I never became king, she would be the reigning queen much to the dismay of my grandfather. Even now he had his arms folded over his chest a grim look on his face.

“Jon Stark” A sneer pulled at his lips as he spoke in a rustic voice.

I looked over each one of the Targaryens notching the stunning beauty of the North, she had shimmering crimson ringlets spilling down into her cleavage, she wore a smooth purple gown that spilled down to her feet. She had a sweet simple smile on her face the moment that she noticed that I was watching.

Her ivory skin shimmer even though she must have spent weeks on that ship. I am shocked that she did not have a golden skin or at the very least turned bright red. But she looked elegant as I watched a blush creep across her face. While she was a stunning beauty she was not nearly as stunning as the women that I want. I want a goddess in human form.

Sure, beginning strong will and skill is important, but the most important thing was their beauty. A king cannot have a ugly or second place wife. I smiled warmly at her, but I turned my attention to another girl. Who had a wild beauty about her, smoke gray eyes were locked not on me but on Gendry? She had a warm smile on her face as she and Gendry jokes, bumping each other's shoulders as they talked.

Both were flushed so I knew that they must have raced their way here, both had bright eyes filling with intense emotions. I knew what ever plan that my grandfather and Robert concocted must not have one the way that he wanted. I watched Vega and a massive wolf stalking side by side.

A tension filled the air around them like they knew that everyone was leering at them and they did not care they were in their own little world. I looked over to the last of the Stark Ned Stark he was sitting firm on a pale gray mare. There was an annoyance filing his stare, but I knew that it was not for the US but for his missing son.

I could not help but smile as I looked over to Robert, his bright cobalt eyes glimmering with rage for a new kind of reason: his children with Cersei aside from Gendry who was his pride in joy. Robert had grown beefier in his years still in shape but a few months of laying around could change that. He drank and whored around the past 16 years, but he never forgot that there would be a war to fight.

His eyes fluttered over to a small group of people that were making their way down the beaten path, the smooth grey bricks stared back at me as I noticed the canopy of green leaves let a green light bathe the pale bricks. A smugness echoed in the stare of my aunt as she stalked out into the open pavilions.

She wore a crimson dress with armor plating around her chest, her golden ringlets spilled on her body as she walked with a great elegance. I looked over to the three children that walked out but none of them had lions, I do not know if it were the fact that they were twisted little creatures or something else, but they could never bond with a lion cub. No matter how many times they tired.

The sight was amusing seeing as how all my siblings and my cousin had one, I looked to Apollo who was resting in front of my feet. His wild golden mane was ruffling in the wind as he jumped up to his feet launching forward. I could see all the power pooling in the back of his hind legs as he tackled Vega. Both lions roared with joy as they tackled each other, playing nipping at each other as their soft roars could be heard.

There was a sly grin on my face as I looked over to Gendry, he was one of the few people that could give me a run for my gold dragons. I grinned easily at him as he punched himself off the horse with a smug grin on his face as his legs slapped against the ground forcing a firm print as the ground shook slightly.

I knew that he was a strong guy, but as I looked over to Jeyne there was a smug smile on her face as if to say that she was over our competitive bond. Her lioness showed the same annoyance for her litter mates. Her smooth golden fur shimmered like pure gold in the light, I smiled as I pushed myself out of the chair.

“Cousin you look good, war preparation agrees with you.” I spoke warmly.

A sly smile on my face as I walked in long purposeful strides, Gendry's eyes began to light up as he gave me this daring grin like he was ready to kick my ass on my own name day. My 14-name day but I was already as tall as Gendry.

“Yes, it doesn't. I wish I could say the same for you” A spark rushed between the two of us.

I pulled him into a tight hug as I spoke in a low voice, “I see our siblings got here before you.”

As I pulled away, he kept a hand on my waist as he let his eyes flicker over to his little brother and sister before shaking his head heavy. But he made it seem like I told him a joke while he spoke.

“Unfortunately, how is it that there were three people all born on the same day to the same family? I was hoping to avoid them for at least a day. I am ready for the melee and the feast after words.” Gendry spoke warmly as he geared to the girl that had a wild northern beauty about her.

“This is Arya, my bride to be. She is quite the archer. She is going to take part in the archery contest.” Arya walked over to us.

She had a warm smile, but I could see the suspicion that filled her eyes, “I am honored to meet you prince Tywin, or is it Ty '' She spoke not in a sickly-sweet voice befitting a lady but a gruff and blunt one. 

“Ty and it is an honor to meet you princess Arya '' The moment I said princess I watched the way that her nose scrunched up.

I knew she did not like the title, and I could not help but smile as I looked over to the kings before me.

“King Ned, Uncle, it is nice to see you, you managed to make it here before The Vale. They are on their way even as we speak. They should be here in a few moments.” I played the giant and chainring prince well.

I looked over to my siblings/cousins, Joffrey was walking behind his mother, he was the exact opposite of the bored chest Gendry or even my alethic and sturdy build. Joffrey has the Lannister look he is tall for a boy his age; with blond curly hair he is hands with he has deep green eyes and pouty lips. Honestly, he looks like a girl or me. I had to resist the urge to roll my eyes.

I shifted my gaze to my sister. She looked much like her mother with a sweet face and green eyes with spilling golden curls. Then there was Tommen, Tommen is plump, with long white-blond hair, and emerald green eyes. I looked at each one of them and I knew that they were less than the rest of us.

We exchanged some pleasantries before clambering back to the tables just as three representatives made their way up the slope. I knew that one of them was Jon Arryn, the man was of an older age with a wife half his age. Everyone could not but pity her at first but now they pity this older man, with a hero that was going to die and a wife as crazy as a bag of cat.

Jon had broad shoulders even for his age, half of his teeth had fallen, his bright blue eyes were cordial and warm as he nodded to Ned and Robert before turning to Jamie.

“It is good to see you again with grace. It has been a long time.” Jon spoke warmly.

Jon had a reputation for being prudent, calming, and wise, and kindly and trusting, it was his idea to marry Robert to my aunt. Though that was a mistake on his part now because there is bound to be a split in the allegiance the moment that they find out the truth. It would be the Vale and the Stormlands against the West.

I forced a smile as I looked over to the boy that was standing beside him, as shudder rushed down my spine like a ghost had walked over his grave not mine. The little boy was sickly and that was putting it nicely.

He much like, Robb Stark was named after my uncle, I did not know why they felt the great need to name their children after Robert the man that ripped apart the kingdoms with his greed and lust.

Robert is six years old but small and painfully thin for his age. He is pale with brown hair and big eyes that are runny. Robert has spindly arms and legs, a soft concave chest, a little belly, and his skin is blotchy. Young Robert is spoiled and whiny, prone to crying; he had been at the Stormlands more than a few times when I went to visit my aunt and uncle.

I did not like him. He aggravated me and always wanted to play with Apollo who wanted nothing more than to claw his face out. I often had to physically restrain him to keep that from happening. Even now his eyes were glued not on any of us but on the lioness that was resting in front of the feet of my sister.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes as I looked over to the last member of their party, I was shocked when I came face to face with the Blackfish, I had heard that he was with his niece I did not expect to see him here. I think the only other kingdoms that was harder to get to then the Crownlands was the Vale.

Brynden is tall and lean, with a hoarse, smoky voice. He is clean-shaven, and his face is craggy and windburnt, his features lined and weathered. His once-auburn hair has gone to grey. He has bushy eyebrows and laughing eyes of deep blue. I knew that he could be a blunt man so when he spoke it was not all too shocking to hear what he had to say.

“Where is my nephew? Does Jon think that he is too good to make appearance.” He spoke in a harsh voice that forced us all to turn over to Ned.

He gave us a warm smile as a heavy frown from on his face.

“Jon will meet us at the tourney.” Ned spoke warmly but I could see the rage behind his eyes when something happened to him and his second eldest son.

* * *

Robb POV

I did not expect Ty to be so, I do not know calm, levelheaded, normal?

His father was the king slayer, the man that broke his oath as a knight and was kicked out by the Kingsguard. I looked him up and down. The moment that Sansa noticed the gallant prince and was love stuck the scorn she felt for Gendry was all but gone.

I looked over to her only for a moment seeing her shimmering blue eyes filled with a fairy tale love. I could not help but smile. She was simply that way, she saw a handsome and gallant guy and thought perfect husband. But some of the prettiest people had the nastier personalities. I am sure that my aunt is a testament to that.

Ty was speaking warmly with Gendry; I was just about to ask him a question and I felt something soft and jiggling pressed against my arms. As I looked over, I could see Jeyne, her shimmering green eyes locked on me. Her soft supple red lips were quirked into a smooth smile. As her shimmering golden curls were pulled up into a high ponytail with a golden circlet, holding it in place. I could see the emeralds in the holder.

Her pale alabaster flesh was pressed against mine as I took note of her outfit, she wore golden tight pants with shimmering white boots made from leather. While her top left little to the imagination. Her back was left exposed, I did not even notice when she had an outfit change, a few hours ago he was dressed in fine silk and now she looked like she had come from Dorne.

While her back was exposed there was a slit running down her chest revealing her ample breast, while resting on her back were two long hunting daggers. There was a sultry smile on her face, but she did not look the least bit interested in me.

“I hear that your brother is a real wild child, that he had fought every warrior in the north Twice even took his luck with the men at the wall and trained there for a few months. Is that true?” She spoke in an excited voice.

Her dimples shimmed in the light as her blinding white teeth were forcing me to squint as I looked over her rapid change in close.

“Yes, is it true and if you don’t mind me asking why and when did you get changed?” I spoke warmly.

Though I could see the darkness fluttering into her stare like she expected to be insulted in the coming moments. I did not know how to take her, her aunt was sly and bold, but she hid it behind a polite smile pulling at her face while she was stabbing them in the back. While Jeyne’s mother is meek and kind, she was doting over her six-year-old daughter who was dancing around a warm smile pulling at her lips. She was kind and did not have a single plotting bone in her body. That same mentality could be seen with Myrcella.

But Jeyne I could not tell which women she modeled herself after, my sister Sansa took after my mother being a preppy lady and castle maker. But Arya was wild and strong willed like our aunt that we had never met. But Jeyne was her own person she did not take after any of them.

“To fight in the melee of course, I had some handmaidens bring me the clothes. After all I can fight in a dress.” I smiled warmly but I could feel my lips twisting.

“You are fighting?” I felt confused.

Why would we be fighting if she were a princess?

I looked at her as we walked through the city on our way to the massive stadium, they had out in the grasslands just out of reach of the castle. There would be horses waiting at the city limits to take us the rest of the way. The moment that we spoke I could see the utter annoyance in her eyes as her brother came to her aid though I doubt that she needed it.

“My sister is a fighting nut, she has challenged everyone she could, she had been training with me in the military arts since we were 6. She swears she will be the best knight in my Kingsguard but not even my father would allow that '' Ty let out a heavy laugh.

Jeyne puffed her cheeks out as outrage as a bright pink blush formed on her face as she spoke with both embarrassment and conviction.

“Shut up I am wearing father down.” She pouted slightly and I could not help but laugh.

The whole family dynamic was weird; the siblings seemed close, but they only seemed to be close with their cousin Gendry. Sure, they were kind to the rest of the Baratheons children, but a blind man could see the divide between the two families.

After all, all the Lannister children had Lions but only Gendry had a lion. I sighed heavily as I looked over to see that as we made it to the city limits there were guards waiting of course but there were also four other people. Among them was my younger brother Jon, he had a warm smile on his face as he laughed and joked with another guy that I had not met before.

He had bright indigo eyes that were locked on Jon, both had warm smile on their face like they had been friends for years. They were grinning and laughing like they did not have a care in the world. Ghost was sitting on the grass in a shameless position as two girls rubbed his stomach with warm and blinding smiles that forced my heart to ache.

I grinned at the sight as the boy looked back at me only a sideway glance before he held an arm out as Jon grasped it like the two of them were making a pack before the boy slammed his heels into the horse riding off. I looked back to see the rest of the others running up among them behind Gendry and Ty. The others were further back so they did not see the boy.

It was almost like the moment that he noticed us he drove off, I looked over to the two girls both had chestnut brown hair and violet eyes that were varying shade, the girl to the left had much darker color. While the right on the right hand poisonous purple eyes.

Both had identical faces but while the girl to the left had modest breast and a dainty form the girl to the right was curvaceous and a womanly figure that could make any man drool. Not to mention that the girl on the right oozed power with a blade on her back that had a hand that was wrapped tightly to the hilt.

Both turned back to look at us at the same exact time, I grinned they were great beauties I wonder what noble's daughter they were. I looked over to Jon who had a warm smile on his face as he talked easily with the girls. The one with the blade on her back jumped up starting over to her smoke gray mare.

A horse that I did not see before now, she was talking with ease but the smile on her face began too sourer. The other girl tucked her chestnut brown hair behind her ears before jumping on her white filly. But they did not rush off like the boy, instead they sat there firmly as my father and Robert brushed to the front with Jamie riding behind him. As if they expected those young girls would attack them.

“Jon what is the meaning of this?” Father spoke in a commanding voice.

Jeyne the moment that she realized that was the Jon that she heard so much about rushed off a sly smile on her face as excitement filled her stare. Her eyes were looking over the girls with jealousy, but they acted as if they had no interest in Jon. The girl with the blade on her back shifted her stare over to Ty. Not taking her eyes off him, at first, I thought that she was trying to figure out if he was worth her time. But there was no blush pulling at her lips.

“This is Dany and Daena; they are daughters of a lord from Old Volantis; they came here to see the greatness of the seven kingdoms. They thought that they should come to the Westerlands. To see if their parents could pledge their money and men to the Baratheon, Stark, Lannister, and Arryn alliance.” Jon spoke with ease.

His eyes were warm and gentle as Ghost snapped up going from a dog loving his belly being pet to a dangerous dire wolf who stalked around the rose that was resisting the urge to rear back. I could not help but smile. I knew that my brother did not lie so I had no reason not to believe him and the moment that he said power and money. I knew that he had the kings.

“Why would Old Volantis be interested in or war effort?” Ty spoke in a skeptical voice.

His fingers twitching towards his sword as a skeptical look formed on his face, he shifted his gaze not to the girls but to Jon. I thought that was strange. It was like he thought that his sister could be a warrior but only her.

“Our family is one of the richest and affluent in all of Old Valyria. We rest behind the black wall and we will still hold a grudge against the Targaryens for shaming us instead of siding with us when we tried to unify the free cities under our power.” The girl with a modest breast that I am guessing was Dany spoke warmly and cordially.

She seemed sweet but I could see a fire hiding behind her eyes as she looked Ty, up and down like how dare he damned anything of her let alone a reason to begin here. Though Ty did not seem to be letting up on his skepticism.

“Oh, so they thought to send two girls instead of a skilled military commander to talk about manpower or a master of coin to talk about financial support.” Ty cocked his brow up.

I could tell that he had his father's vicious nature as a fighter but his grandfather’s skepticism and skill in haggling and creating allies and problems. 

The other girl, Daena, scoffed as she gripped tightly to her reins as her knuckles turned stark white.

“These girls are more than adequate, and I am a skillful military commander I have trained my entire life with the best swordsmen there are. You will see as much in the melee when you are down on your knees begging for my non-existent mercy. Jon we will meet you at the Stadium.” She spoke in a cold venomous whisper before charging off with her sister following her.

I chuckled as Jamie gave him a pining stare, “If they want to give us men and money there is no reason for you to say no.”

The moment that he spoke I could see the way that Ty was leering at the girl, but I did not see anything malicious behind his stare. In fact, it looked like he was trying to figure out if he should be turned on by her power and her fire or if he should be insulted by her forwardness.

The kings began to take off leaving to talk about the possible plans with the east while I mounted my own horse near my walking. The tension in his body was turned from hate filled to this smugness like he knew something that I did not.

“Who was that guy that you were talking with?” I spoke casually.

I looked over to Jon. He had this sly smile on his face as he shrugged his shoulders casually.

“A knight with the girls. He had to rush back to the ship to attend to something.” Jon spoke again but the time I thought that he might be lying.

Who was that boy?

* * *

Daena POV

“Who does that boy think that he is?” I roared in High Valyrian.

I stalked up and down the grass as I looked over to Dany as she stood off to the side a supple smile pulling at her lips. I did not know what she was thinking about something amusing that involved me and that boy. I folded my arms over my chest as I felt my hair grow heavier from the chestnut dye.

“You are sure that his boldness really bugs you, you are sure that it is the fact that he challenged you something that no man is ever willing to do.” Dany spoke in a sly voice.

Her eyes scanning my body as she grunted to my curvaceous and large breast, “After all looking like that with a sword on your back and that cold and prickly exterior you don't get men that stand up to you all too often. Some might find it attractive. I saw that blush on your face as we rode away.” Dany spoke in a sly voice.

I felt a sense of great hatred as I gripped tightly to two twin dull blades, that were ready to be used to cut up some tender white Westerlands flesh. I tossed Dany a glare she was sweet and kind, dainty and soft she was what all other men desired. I was a great beauty, but most men were too afraid to chase after me.

I knew that this boy was no man but still he stood against me, maybe there was something alluring about it. I could not deny that, but he was a Lannister the son of the man that killed my father. He was a monster, and I did not grieve for him but that did not mean that I would let an enemy into my bed. 

“He is a Lannister” I spoke with disgust.

Dany hid her amusement by giving me a sweet smile, she was trailing her fingers along the smooth emerald green grass as she nodded her head as if she were considering something.

“Should you hate him for what his father did? Elly’s grandfather took an active role in killing and turning the kingdom against our family. He died but the rest of his family got to live. Edmure is sitting in a nice, locked chamber room with guards watching him 24/7 but he gets to live by our grace. Jon Stark, his father, uncle, and Grandfather took active roles in taking our family down and yet he stated he wanted to help our family. He helped me and he did not even know me. He is strong willed and a skilled fighter from what I have seen. Why can't the same be said for the younger Lannister? Do not count Tywin out he might be named after a monster but that does not make him one. At least not yet. Who knows you might even fall for that man” Dany hinted as if she knew everything?

Her skill with magic might be amazing but there was no way that she could know that, not for sure. I rolled my eyes and thought about the upcoming fight. I knew that Daemon did not think that it was best for him to be here. After all he had a very recognizable face, while he might have been able to get away with it with the children, the kings and their adviser would see his similarity to Rhaegar and Lyanna.

I stalked off leaving Dany laughing as she told me that I would do great I did not even so much as wave at her. A sneer threatened to pull at my lips as I watched the army of men that had rested before me. All of them with blunt weapons in my hand there was no one that I had seen as a challenge until I noticed Jon. He was leaning on the balls of his feet, his blue eyes scanning over the ground.

It was strange I barely knew him, but this was the first time that I did not see a Ghost at his side. All around there were seats that could fit about 5,000 to 10,000 people while the stands split to the right and to the left meeting in the middle where there was a high dais box that held both the animals and the royal family.

I noticed that Joffrey and the rest of the Baratheon children were not taking part in the fighting. Were they really that weak? I scoffed as I looked around noticing Gendry the large muscle wall of the Baratheon blood. He was the spitting image of his father, the man that killed my brother. I wanted to bash his pretty little face in, rage welled in my, but I knew that I had to keep it controlled or else Syrax would come rushing over.

I stalked over to him, I was ready to kill him I knew that I could it would look like an accident, I wanted Robert to feel the same pay that my mother felt. The pain of losing a child. My knuckles were ripping at the tender flesh as a fury filled me. I might have hit him, but a firm hand gripped tightly to my shoulder. I fought true to arch back and take that hand off.

“Easy Daena, you might want to kill him, but you wouldn't make it out of here alive” I looked over to see Jon.

There was a worried look on his face like he knew something that he that he did not want to let on just yet. I looked and took in a steady breath knowing that he was right; we could not unveil the dragons until the first fight. I steady my breath as I nodded my head as I looked over to Ty. He was walking over to Gendry, a warm beaming white smile on his face as he slapped the back of his elder cousin with a warm smile on his face. He was tall and muscular for a 13-year-old boy.

Seeing his warm smile forced my heart to steal as my breath grew shallow my rage was long since forgotten. My eyes were locked on his skintight shirt that no longer sleeves, and tight pants that he wore to keep the fabric from getting in the way. He had a long sword in his grasp and a dangerous yet feral grin starting to pull at his lips forced my heart to quick and lurch in my throat. Each time my heart skipped a beat I reminded myself to breathe and remember he was the enemy.

“It's crazy that we are the only two girls in the whole tourney.” A warm and breathy voice filled the air.

I watched a young girl walk over to me with a sly smile on her face. She was 13 years old and the twin of the prince. She acted high and mighty but there was a flirty smile on her face and a crazed blood drunk look filling her eyes before she even started fighting. I could tell that she was a fight junky the same way that I was. Daemon was the more skilled one with the blade, but I loved to fight for fighting snakes.

A twisted smile formed on my own face as I looked over to Jon who rolled his eyes like how I got stuck with these to fight nuts. But I knew that he was no better the moment that we met him I could tell that he was sizing us up like he wanted to know which one he should fight next.

I gave him a sly smile as I looked over to Jeyne, she had a kind but dangerous air about her, she had this give that could pin down men. I could see them all ogling over her still growing form. Her tight clothes only help to reveal more skin and leave men wishing that they could have even a single moment with her. But none dared to approach, and she did not even have her lion with her.

“Despite that fact I don’t plan on going easy on you. I'll take you don’t as quickly as I would the others.” I spoke smugly.

I hungered for this turnery. I would take them all out.

* * *

Caraxes POV

I was resting constantly in the cave hidden in the bluffs, the scent of salt as the soft crashing of waves filled my ears. I sighed heavily black puffs of smoke spilling from my nose as I slowly opened my right eye to see that Syrax was moving. The poisonous purple dragon seemed to be restless.

“What is it now sister?” I spoke in an exasperated hiss.

I could see her slowly shifting amongst the cave she had a lot more room to move then I did but I was comfortable.

I sighed heavily letting my breath fill the air as Syrax spoke in a screeching whip, “Daena is angry I sense her bloodlust. How is it that you can communicate so freely with your rider, but I cannot? Even Dreamfyre to some extent can talk with her rider why is it only me?” Syrax whined in frustration.

I hid my sly smile as I closed my right eye and open my left to see Dreamfyre she had been sleeping peacefully not once looking at the elegant she-dragon. She was letting out a hissing huff.

“My rider is far better at the mystical arts then either of you. Connection is not needed; she always knows what I am thinking even if I don’t say it.” A sly grin pulling at her scaly lips.

There as a smugness settled deep in her iron base bones as I rolled my eyes, “My rider is by far the best without him you two would not have been hatched, it was the magic in his blood that awoke us all. He is a warg he is by far the best Targaryen to come this way in centuries.”

My own smugness forced them both to let out roars that were drawn out by the continuous crashing of the waves.

“Easy the three of you don’t want to blow our cover. There is only a few more hours of the tourney left.” Daemon spoke in a smooth voice.

I looked up to see his bright indigo eyes locked on me as he held his head out, a sweet smile pulling at his lips as his body began to ease like he was never tense to begin with. I notice how much more he came alive when he was by dragons, it did not even have to be me it could have been any dragon really.

“How did it go?” I questioned as I lowered my block head.

Enjoying the burning touch of his skin as magic each form his fingertips into my skin with a satisfying sizzle. There was a warm smile pulling at his face as he scratched behind my horn, forcing a wave of pleasure to ripple over my mind.

“It went well, they have 20 or so lions but only a few of them are bonded to the Lannister. The child of Jon Arryn truly is a sick little boy who does not look like he is going to live longer than another year or so. Just long enough to unveil you to the world. From what I learned from Jon the North might not be unified in its feelings towards my mother. There might be something there. At any rate most of our allies are going to be in the east like I thought. I looked through the eyes of some ravens that I left behind in the Riverlands, Theon and Asha Greyjoy escaped through a hidden entrance and they prepared well for this attack. All but the Targaryens stopping by for dinner. The moment that we got back to the Island I will share my findings with the other and after the marriage ceremony we can plan according. Until then we wait here for the girls here. It’s a shame I couldn't spend more time with my cousin, but I couldn't risk Ned or Robert seeing me.” Daemon spoke with true pain.

I could not help but smile sadly at him, or because he wanted to know more of his family. But that would be hard if he were dead. His well begin was my only care, if I had to burn this whole country to the ground to save just him that was what I was willing to do.

“As you wish but what are you going to do when the time comes, I often hear you say that you want vengeance for your family as well as Justice. Does that mean you won’t kill their offspring as long as they don’t oppose you?” I spoke cautiously.

Watching as a fire sprung into his eyes, there was a sudden burst of rage and magic following into me as he spoke in a steel like voice a feral grin forming on his face.

“They took a son away from my grandmother, a brother away from my uncle and Aunts, if there is a chance of poetic justice, I will take it but as long as they don’t wrong me or my allies they may live. But the moment that they get in my way. I'll kill them.” He spoke with conviction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys want Daena with Ty or a dragon lord from the east


	14. Casterly Rock Becomes The New Harren Hall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jon Or OC Dragonlord

Jon POV

_After the Tourney_

_I had a flirty smile on my face as I talked with Jeyne with ease, we were comparing fighting stance and training when I noticed out of the corner of my eyes Dany and Daena. I knew that they were trying to sneak away when no one was paying attention. After all, all eyes were going to be on the prince and princess at the feast. I knew that they were Targaryens, but I did not know why they had come here._

_I knew that it had to be to scope out the competition, they were so close, why not kill us at the feast and head home. Unless they had something, they wanted to hide themselves. I knew that it was impossible to get into the Crownland. People were always disappearing or coming back with no hands or tongues. After a while they stopped coming back at all. Almost as if there was someone stopping them. Though we never caught who, I knew that this had to be the verse that they had been holding on to the whole reason why they were not taking a shot at the royal family._

_I also knew that Daemon was no idiot. He rushed off the moment he saw my father and Robert coming. He knew that they would see his face and recognize him. Though they all seemed calmed as if nothing could touch them when they were in enemy territory, so I knew that they were hiding something major. More than anything I just wanted to meet my family and get to know them more._

_Those few hours that we were hanging out it felt like I knew them my whole life and then there was the tourney. Daena and I fought in perfect sync to the point that we had both Lannister children and Gendry down on their knees. Swords pointed to them throats as blood and dirt mingled together. Something like that was both exciting and euphoric. I knew that if you could not trust the men beside you then you should not be fighting with them._

_As much as I love my family, I had a clarity that they just did not have, and I could not trust them. I knew that some of the North was grateful for what my father did. They were free once more the proud Northerners that would not take shit from the southerners. But there were also some men that wanted nothing more than to see Lyanna again. She was the warm light in the North, the Karstark, Mormont’s, and Umbers loved her greatly. They saw he wild spirit and passion for fighting as an asset not a disappointment of the Stark line._

_But try telling that to the Boltons, and other households of the North and they would scream that she was just as bad as the southerners that lacked any honor. For them it was not just about freedom it was about pride, a pride tarnished by Lyanna’s actions. How could they say that they were better than the Southerners if Lyanna rushed off and acted just like a southern. I knew that they could use that information to start a civil war with the North._

_They could sneak into the North the same way that they did the West, and I am sure so many more kingdoms. More important I wanted to join them, but I knew what that would mean. I looked over to Jeyne, her green eyes warm and her smile flirting. She was sweet and kind, but she was strong and determined. Like an ocean wave everything that stood in her way was enclosed in her rage. Like a suffocating wave._

_I knew that the moment I sided with the Targaryen I would have not been pitted against her. But there was just something drawing me to them like the old gods were endorsing them._

_“Sorry Jeyne I will be right back.” I gave her a warm smile before rushing off._

_I could feel Ghost moving at my side his feet slammed against the ground as he was forced to keep up with me as I lurched forward gripping tightly to the reins of my black horse before launching myself upwards as I darted off like a rocket, as I close my eyes and open my mind, I was a thousand places as once. First looking at the grass lands as warm wind rippled through Ghost fur._

_Then I was flying the wind felt good in my glimmering black feathers as I looked to see that the Targaryen twins were riding down to the bluffs, so I followed them, I did not once slip back into my own body shifting my mind between the raven and my horse. Not once losing sight of them._

_I could feel the constraint muscles of my horse, the warmth of his fur felt like heaven as I felt my body begin to hurt and ache, but I kept riding knowing that I could possibly kill or exhaust my horse. I rode hard and fast as the scent of the sea filled my nose as I drifted out of my house moon and back into my ravens seeing a small path that led to a cave system._

_Taking in a long and steadying breath I entered back into my body, slowing down to a trout as I noticed the black cliffs were jagged and the path was barely big enough for my horse and I to ride. Ghost was galloping in front of me, smooth steady feet pattering against the ground._

_I was all but at the bottom of the cavern when I heard an echoing voice._

_“I wish we had more time to speak with Jon and the rest of the Starks, but something tells me that Jon is an anomaly in his family.” I could hear the husky voice of Daemon filling the air._

_I felt my breath catch in my throat as I stopped listening to the sound of my cousin talking freely with his side of the family. I wanted to see what he thought of me._

_“It's strange but I felt like I knew him. Like there is a pull.” Daena spoke warmly._

_I could not help but smile as I heard Dany speaking softly but with the empty cave echoed, “I know the way that you two fought like you two have been training your whole lives it was quite a sight my dear you should have been there. Jon and Daena would make quite the couple” Dany spoke with love oozing in her voice._

_I grinned as I began to descend again as I heard Daemon begin to speak, “I like him. He is a good kid and a skilled warrior. It is a shame that he is going to be on the other side. I was hoping that I would have more time to get him to know him…. what?” Daemons voice cut off._

_“Are you sure” Daemon spoke again._

_For a moment I thought that he was mad like his grandfather there was no voice telling him anything._

_Confusion filled me as Daemon spoke in a smooth voice, “Caraxes said that there is something coming down the slope. A person and two animals. Maybe one of the Lannister and their lions. Were you followed?”_

_I sped up just a bit in the hopes of coming out in the open before they attacked me. I was resolved at first when I broke out into an open cove, sand and hard bedrock shifted below my feet the color of the night sky. While the deep blue ocean slammed against my horse’s ebony hooves._

_There was a smile on my face as the soft slosh of water slammed against my back, I looked over to my cousin. At first there was nothing so shocking it was him and his wife to be and his aunt. There was a dark look on his face that was fading away when he noticed that it was just me and not a threat._

_“I guess that I made it just in time since you are leaving…” For a minute I was not sure how to phrase it then I said it quickly, “I want to go with you, what my family did was wrong, and I want to make it right even if they don’t. I want to get to know the people that I hope to one day call family.” I spoke quickly._

_I looked over to Dany who had a sweet smile on her face, he was warm and kind, motherly almost as she nodded her head as Daena had a wicked grin on her face like she would like nothing more than to fight me every day for the rest of her life._

_“How long have you know who we were?” Daemon questions as he leaned into a shadow._

_I half expected him to fall through the shadow but instead it was almost like something had been holding him up. Ghost seems on edge as his lips curled over into silent snarls his crimson stare murderous and harsh locked on the shadows. His hackles were raised as thick meaty shoulders were tenses, his tail still and the joy that had forced his tail to switch back and forth was all but gone._

_“The moment that you walked into the bar. I might not have met Lyanna or Rhaegar, but those eyes, and that face. I have been studying the face of Starks my whole life. The ones in the crypt to my father and sisters. Plus, Ghost sniff you out.” I dropped down to one knee._

_Running a calming hand over Ghost in the hopes of calming him down I did not know the reason for the tension, but I knew that it had something to do with those shadows that seemed to be moving._

_“Well then I guess I underestimated you, I didn’t think that I would meet another Warg, well if you know that siding with us means death of your father and maybe other family members that stand before us then so be it.” Daemon spoke in a cautious voice._

_Almost like he expected me to chicken out._

_I rolled my eyes. I knew what siding with them would have meant._

_“I'm ready when you are” I spoke warmly._

_I looked over to Daemon who nodded his head as he looked over to me then the shadows began to shift as I watched them take a form at first, I saw nothing but scales as Ghost roared and barked at my side furious snarls filling the air as the scent of sulfur and eggs filling my nose._

_A tension began to build in the air as I saw something red glowing with a dangerous power as I watched a massive head the size of three carriages hovering just over Daemons head. There was a warm smile on his face as I had to resisted falling to the ground. My knees were turning to jelly, my heart raced, and my mind went blank._

_I looked over to Dany, she had a sweet and spiky smile. I wanted to scream how are you so calm but then there was movement, and a second shadow took the form of a massive dragon head. The size of two carriages stacked on top of each other. A warm smile pulled at her lips as her fingers caused the massive reptilian beast. I knew what they were but still the word formed in my mind, but my lips would not dare let me speak it._

_Finally, I turned to Daena she has a smug grin on her face as she spoke, I watched the shadows bend once more. “Ghost can ride with me. I am a bit gentler than these two idiots. Shall we go?” She questioned sweetly._

_But it sounded like a liquid poison in wine. I looked over to Daemon with a warm smile on his face as I watched the very cave begin to shake as his massive crimson beast burst from the cave draping wings shaking off the ground as I spoke in a confused voice._

_“Where are we going?” I questioned with almost childlike confusion._

_Daemon chuckled darkly as he spoke in a smooth voice._

_“We’ll all of our enemies gathered in an open place and we had to asset the kingdoms. It's about time we make our presence known don’t you think?” Daemon spoke in a smooth voice and I just knew that this was not going to be good for the Lannisters._

_My heart hammered with excitement not once did a guilt filter enter my mind._

_Current time._

They were in the middle of a feast; I could hear the roar of joy and party music going on as I looked over to Daemon. It was still hard to believe he had dragons this whole time. The wings are in my ear threatening to drown out the sound and the joy of the name day celebration. I looked over to see Ghost.

His eyes were squinted, he looked like he was enjoying this, his fur was ruffled in the wind, his tongue was lolled out the side of his mouth as he looked goofy and happy in the presence of the Targaryen princess.

The closer that I got to the pavilion the more that I could make it out. The 12 tables that were once empty were now filled with guest. This was honestly the best place to attack. As we closed in, I notice my father and his friend belching and laughing as the kids talked about the tourney. I could see Jeyne and I could not help but feel pity for her. She was not her family's member's sins but that did not matter if she sided with her father and she would much like Robb she worshiped the ground they walked on.

* * *

Ned POV

We were enjoying the party until there was a clap of thunder, all eyes went, the white clouds were clear as the day. I did not see any blackness or threatening of the lightning striking against the sky. The bright blue sky seemed at peace.

“Ned?” Robert questioned.

Nothing I went from drinking with him to staring up to the sky, I watched as the clouds part and what I saw shocked me. I did not even know what to think, I watched a massive scaly beast with four legs and draping wings that were slamming against the sky.

The crimson scaly body was rippling with muscles as steam sizzled off his body, the beast dove through the air, his wings covering us like shadows. I noticed that there was a boy on his back. The large scaly neck whipping back and forth making it hard to make out who was sitting on the beast back.

Silence filled the air as the joy stopped and the strings were no longer plucked, I looked over to Jamie and Tywin, both were frowning heavily as I noticed a small spiking fear filling the chest. I thought one dragon okay easy, but then I notice the cloud parting once more, and I watched as a second dragon darted through the sky fast and blinding.

A dragon the color of the sun darted through the air as a shimmering moon-like wings were beating up the wind. This dragon was smaller than the crimson dragon but just as dangerous. A furious razor shook the ground. Slowly whispers began to arise as they watched not one, but two dragons slowly begin to swirl around the pavilion.

I looked down to see Robb, Gendry, and Ty the heirs to their respective throne looking over the dragons with dread. Dread that they were going to lose their kingdoms. But it was when the clouds broke apart for a third time that fear slowly began to creep through the pavilion.

This dragon was far more violent than the first two, a murderous roar ripped through the air as a dragon with a body of poisonous purple and the size of a small castle came through the air with golden wings. A shudder rushed down my spine.

Jon was standing off to the side with his sword in hand as if he expected to slay a dragon, Tywin, Jamie did much of the same but what were they going to do to fight them? I shook my head heavily as I looked over to the dragons, they were floating over the ground but if they thought that we were going to be able to hear them over the roar of the wind then they were wrong.

But I watched as the crimson dragon dropped onto the ground, his four legs shook the ground as fissure started to form beneath the footprints of the dragon. The crimson beast was dangerous and murderous. I felt my breath hitch as I felt a voice filling the air.

“My name is Daemon Targaryen, my mother is Lyanna Dayne and my father Rhaegar Targaryen, all you are standing before me murder him or helped to murder him and my family. You ripped the kingdoms apart and tried to murder me before I was born and continued to try even after I was born” The boy’s voice was husky a mix of the Crownlands Valyrian accent and the husky North accent that I’m sure he got from his mother filled the air.

I watched the long coiling red neck of the dragon darting to the left snapping at the air as bright black teeth stopped someone from running out of the pavilion. When I looked over to the sight, I noticed that it was Joffrey. There was terror in his eyes as he soiled himself and dropped to the garden. Crying for his mother as tears streamed down his pretty face.

I shook my head heavily as a sneer was pulled at the boys’ lips and this time, I got a good look at him, he had the long face of the starks and our brown curls but his bright indigo of his father. Resting on his back was a blade with an arching dragon hilt and a red ruby that I knew came from old Valyria brought here from the original Targaryen family.

He lithe body bloomed with power, I felt my heart stopped as I thought about Benjen he left and never came back, he must have known about the dragons when he left and told me nothing. The Ironborn’s fleet kept disappearing when they got into the water of the Crownlands. I thought that it might have been the storms but now I knew better.

A sneer pulled at my face, if it were only these three dragons then we might have had a chance, but the way that Lyanna looked that night, like she would get these kingdoms back for her child. I knew that there had to be more than a few and there were many Targaryens on that island. How bad is this going to be? 

Trepidation wormed its way into my mind, but I knew that there was nothing that I could do. We had to stay this course of action.

“You don’t get to leave Baratheon! I have traveled the kingdom and I have seen all the kingdoms. At least the ones that matter, Jon Arryn your wife is an acquired taste and that heir of your Harry. Seems gallant and kind. I am going to enjoy killing him. Lord Stark your good father Hoster is dead, if you hurry you might make it back in time for his funeral.” Daemon spoke coldly.

I felt my heart lurch in my throat as I thought about my good father, he mustered the support of the Vale he was the one that created the match that led Jon Arryn to agree to help us. It was their collective force that took down the Targaryen Empire.

“There will be no peace, the Lannister, Baratheon and Stark killed Targaryens sure, but the Arryn clan gave them their glowing endorsement that there are many kingdoms and small lords alike to disobey their king. I will take the surrender of your children, you did not wrong me but Robert, Tywin, Jamie, Jon, Ned, and all who took part in the plot or the murder of my father and his siblings will die screaming!” Daemon roared furry.

I did not know if he were mad or kind, or sweet, or furious by nature, but I could tell that he was outraged, there was a vein popping in his throat. His face was red with fury as he looked to the sky.

“Well, you wanted a war, so I will cast first blood.” Daemon spoke with an ominous air.

For a while nothing happened but then he took off high into the air, some breathed a sigh of relief almost like they thought that they were going to go.

But as I looked up to the sky I watched as the three dragons began to circle first around to the castle. Casterly rock was a proud house that stood firm. The Lannister had a second home but Casterly rock had always been the pride of the Westerlands.

Tywin jumped from his seat looking to the castle, his eyes widening with doubt filled his eyes as he screamed.

“No!!” He screamed and I knew what it meant. I looked around and noticed that Joanna was not here.

My heart still as I looked over to Tyrion, he let out a gasp of shock and horror as he spoke in a quicken voice.

“Mother is in the castle, so is the Queen and the young prince Robin.” I looked over to Jon.

His heart stilled as I heard a furious roar as bright crimson flames bathed the ports; I could hear a thunderous boom as I watched the boats capsize. There were loud groans I watched as the mast slammed into the deck. I swore that I could hear the creaking of the mast as a loud slosh filled the air.

As I watched Daemon burn down the fleet and all the ships that carried us here, I noticed that there was a second person on his dragons back. My heart stilled when I noticed that his hair was crimson. I looked around seeing that Jon was gone. I was forced to watch as the dragons ripped apart the power and pride of the Lannisters.

I swore that I could hear the screaming of people, I watched as the purple and golden dragons let loose a barrage of flames, I watched as deep poisonous purple flames came darting out as sparkling golden flames veined in with the purple. A wave of heat rippled over us just a few thousand feet from the castle. A shudder rushed down my spine as I watched the mighty wall of Casterly rock melt.

Brick slipped off the wall dripping from the wall slamming hard on other people from below. I did not see them, but I could all but hear the panic screams as melted rock burned away their skin, cursing them under the powerful weight.

While the golden and silver dragon danced around the courtyard of the Casterly rock, silver and golden flames were bathing the beast lips as a barrage of flames were unleashed. Bright golden flames the color of the sunbathe the castle. Tywin's roar of rage could be heard as I watched silver flames dance in the golden barrage burning away it all.

As if that was the calling the others, the two dragons darted to the castle streak of red, purple, and gold, flames swirled together in a never-ending inferno. I watched as the castle began to explode upwards as rocks sprayed against the ground. Some hit the dragon, but it was almost like he did not feel it.

We were all forced to watch as thousands of people died among Joanna, Jamie’s Queen and Robin. As if that horror was not enough, I noticed the way that the dragons began to slow into a circle as if they were about to turn around. I did not even know how to form the words they stuck in my throat.

“Run!!” Tyrion called out as he began to take off.

Panic echoed the pavilion, and I could feel the scorching heat of the dragons as they rushed away. Some were frozen in their grief; Jon has tears streaming down his face as he stared at the son, he thought was dead. They might have escaped when they heard the roars but there was no way of knowing that. Tywin was furious but he began to run as the dragons let out joyous screeches.

Would we make it out of this alive?

* * *

Daemon POV

I felt a rushing power and vindication energy ripped over me I could hear their scream, but I did not care, I am sure those were the same people that died when our family was slaughter the same people that cheered for Jamie when he came home, they cheered because he killed the king and set them free. I will show you how free you are.

I looked over to Jon. I thought that I would see disgust on his face, but he looked like he did not care. Though I measure what will be different when it is the Northern people.

“Hold on!!” I roared with power as I dived through the air.

I could see them trying to run as I leaned into the side of Caraxes. He did not even need a comment. Bright crimson flames came darting from his mouth, the scent of shit and burning flesh flooded my nose. I watched as his bright crimson flames ate away at the ground causing the bright green grass to curl back as we left a trail of black death in our wake.

I looked over to Dany. She had a dangerous look one her face was even more alluring than her sweet smiles she gave me. Every time that I saw her, I wanted to ravage her but now seeing her ash on her face, her silver hair shimmering to life as the dye was all but gone. Golden and silver flames flickered against her skin leaving her skin unmarred.

I looked down to the ground and felt a white-hot hatred as I noticed the nobles from four different kingdoms running in utter terror. A sly smile pulled at my face as I felt Jon’s hands tighten around my waist as he hid his face behind my shoulder. The sheer power of the wind was too much for him to take.

We went through the air at a rapid pace, first tucking his wings then quickly expanding them, catching the air until he was hovering over the ground. Bright red flames flashed against the ground as waves of heat rippled over me. Jon was dodging any stray flames that were slamming against his skin doing a fairly good job of it as well. I watched as tears-stained faces faded away to ash. I wish that I could say that I pitied them.

But where was that pity when Elia screamed for someone to save or Rhaenys who cried out for her mother as she was stabbed multiple times. The thought sickened me so if they thought that their pleas would work on me then they were dead wrong.

I looked over off to the side Syrax’s long coiling poisonous purple neck had a thick coating of red ash on her neck. At first, I thought that I was seeing things, but her neck darted out her iron teeth a bit into the tender flesh of people.

Forcing their bodies to explode in a bright blood covering her scales with blood. She was storming through the ground thick muscular feet stomping over the ground the sickening crunch of bones filled the air as the she-dragon lifted her feet to find nothing but a crunch human.

But my eyes were searching for Ned and the others, I wanted to kill them now if given the chance, this was not just something to teach them a lesson. But as I looked around, I could not see them the smoke was far too thick blocking out my sight. I thought that Caraxes might have a better look. But his eyes were scanning every inch of the ground, but the smoke was far too thick. From the oily flesh of people being burned at our back. Casterly rock was burning and smoldering there was more smoke.

I pulled back harder on his spikes forcing us back into the air, flying above it all. I expected to see the ground to get a better vantage point but there was a vast black cloud looming over them. I knew that those that managed to avoid the assault of fire and death would surely be hiding to avoid the next barrage of flames.

“Damn it” I cursed angrily.

I looked over to Dany and Daena both were nodding their heads as if they knew what I wanted to do even if I did not say the words.

“Tywin! My grandmother lost a husband, you lost a wife! Jon Arryn my grandmother lost a son, so do you, Robb Stark I lost a father, so I think I will take yours!! If you are alive, great, that means that I get you to kill you with my own hands later like I did Hoster. Let this serve as a warning, bow, and die, or do not and die. It makes no difference to me. I will take back what's mine with fire and blood.” I roared with hatred before pulling on Caraxes spikes and we started back to Dragonstone. I am sure that my mother is going to have a whole lot to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those that don't get the point of burning the rock, it was to show the undecided kingdoms which side they should choose. The allied kingdoms know that they would die no matter their choice so they would rather fight but the same choice might be different for High Garden and Dorne


	15. Plots And Plans

Lyanna POV

I felt a great sense of relief wash over me as I noticed three massive dragons making their way back to the bright emerald green grass. We had been waiting for him since we heard the first roar. I looked over to Rhaella. She did not seem angry, just as her chest collapsed in joy. Her eyes sparkled as I looked over to Benjen.

“You look furious. Maybe try and smile. He is a grown man; he is king of this island in case you forgot.” Benjen spoke warmly.

I looked over Benjen, his eyes warm and teasing as I glared at him before taking in a long breath and trying to get over my furious nerves. Arthur was at my side with a warm smile pulling at his lips as looked over to Lucas and Lillian both of which were excited to watch their brother the king gets yelled at for beginning a fool.

A sly grin pulled at their face as I watched Caraxes land wind whipped up around me as Oswell stood off to the side sword drawn as he saw something that he did not like. At first, I was confused until I watched two people sliding from the back of Caraxes. One was my son, his eyes alive with a fire that I did not see before now.

“Whent put that blade away and got ready for the guest, Ellena Tully and her family should be here in a week. She is here to plan for next steps and to meet her future husband Lucas.” Daemon spoke in a commanding voice as if this were all settled.

I moved my lips to speak but Oswell nodded his head as he walked off to do as he commanded. I am sure he was going to get some handmaidens to prepare chambers for the royal family. Lucas on the other hand let out an outrageous voice.

“You don’t get to make marriage for me, dad!” Lucas whines to his father.

Arthur on the other hand seemed proud whatever rage he might have felt when Aegon disappeared without a word was all but gone.

“He is the father of the realm, the king, he may match how he sees fit. I see you learned much on your journey. Sneaking off in the dead of night like a common criminal.” Arthurs had an edge to his voice.

I could see a little parental worry in his eyes as Daemon gave him a bashful grin, his indigo eyes turning soft and kind as for a moment I realized he looked just like Rhaegar when he first started courting me.

“Sorry father but I knew you would insist on going with me and this was what I had to do for myself and yes I learned a lot. But before we talk about any of that I want to introduce you to the newest knight. Jon Stark second born son of Ned stark and your nephew. `` Daemon spoke warmly.

For a moment I could not believe what I was seeing but I had the looks of the Tully, the bright red hair, and the gentle river blue eyes that could change on a tip for a hat. I noticed the steel blade that was resting on his back. As Syrax and Dreamfyre landed they rush over to their mother pulling her into a tight hug.

I notice a bright white puff ball rushing off to be at Jon’s side only for a moment before running off chasing after some sheep and peeing every chance he got. I could not help but crack a smile as I shocked my stare over to Jon. The boy was named after a man that helped to kill my family.

“You know that your father will die at the end of this war, right?” I spoke in a cold voice.

Benjen stiffened; he knew that it was going to happen, but I am sure he did not think that I would be so blunt about it.

“I do. I never liked the way that things went down between you and my father, I never understood why they would do what they did. The minute I met Daemon I knew that I had to help him to protect him. You are my family too, no matter what side I choose I would be a kin-slayer. I rather fight for the side that deserves to come out on top after beginning wrong in some twisted plot for power.” Jon spoke in a thick Northern accent.

It made me wish for home and he sounded almost like Ned, a warm smile pulled at my lips as I nodded my head. I was not sure how much I should trust him, but he is my nephew, and I should get to know him.

“Very well we can talk about your later, let's speak about what you learned.” I spoke warmly as my son blushed madly.

In the painted room

Things were tense as I looked over to Varys who seemed more shocked than anyone to see Jon, his eyes scanned over Daemon in wonder, but he was more interested in teasing the curls of Daenerys as he trailed ghosting kisses along her tender skin. In the coming day, their marriage would be official.

“The Ironborn will be no allies, we did kill a lot of them, they were supposed to get married to the Tullys like we thought, only they were going to kill all the Tullys but Ellena. We made a deal instead she pledges her kingdom to me and in return we kill the Ironborn. We also killed her grandfather per our deal. She will marry Lucas and they will rule over the Stormlands. Her father was moved out of the way to make sure that this could happen. On the way back from the Rock we stopped there letting her know that it was time to move to the crownlands. Hopefully, they should be here in a few days. Just in time for the wedding ceremony and battle plans.” Daemon spoke easily.

But my mind was reeling. Hoster one of the leaders of that coup was already dead, hope fluttered in my chest, as I thought of Rhaegar and his dying wish to seat his son on the throne. I took in a long steadying breath wishing for then anything that he could see him but instead I calmed my nostalgia and looked over to Jon.

There was a dark look on his face as he spoke in a low voice, “To add to Daemon's testimony, the North is winnable but only by half. If I were you, I would send Ravens to the Karstarks, Umbers, and the Mormont’s. Have them meet you here and behold the amazing sight of dragons. They always thought that you got a raw deal, that there was no reason to abandon you after all that your own family did to you. The Boltons and the other lesser houses are glad for their independence from the North. They will side with my father they treat him like a hero. To them he is the one that brought back the ages of the Winter Kings and Queens. The North is divided and starting a civil war is the best way to win back the kingdoms and shift attention from any plans you might have for the south.” Jon spoke warmly and openly.

Though it looked like his eyes could cut through steel. I looked at him and was glad that my son brought him. It was good to know that my whole homeland did not hate me but a select few that could be weeded out.

“As you know once upon a time the Kingsguard was not allowed to hold lands or titles or have wives Daemon and I have since changed those laws. If your brother won't bend the knee you will be next in line it is yours if you wanted it.” I spoke warmly but Jon simply shook his head.

“I have no interest in that, I need only a sword and a cause to fight for, I fought everyone in the North they were great, but I need a challenge. I think Dae will give that to me. Also, Robb does not care that you have dragons or that you have his family in the Riverlands. He adores our father and the ground he walks on. They all do but Arya, she is a lot like you were as a kid or so everyone keeps telling her. She is wild and kind, she never understood why we could not see you, but she never voiced her hatred for their actions like I did. Then again, she is like 9. Anyway, she is engaged to marry Gendry the young storm prince, he is 15 and powerful with a lion cub grown into a dangerous predator. Though Daena and I beat him with ease in the tourney. Overall, there are only 7 lions in play. Though there are also 5 dire wolves as well.” Jon spoke this time in a sager like voice.

He looked over to Daemon who nodded his head a warm friendly smile pulling at his lips as he thought about something amusing before speaking.

“High Garden has not declared for anyone but I'm sure that after what happened in the west they will.” Daemon spoke warmly.

As if he were talking about a fond memory by the way that the room darkened, I could tell that whatever he was talking about was not pleasant. I shifted my gaze over to Arthur who had a pensive look on his face like he was trying to figure it out.

“We attacked the Rock; four kings were present. It would have been a waste, I do not know if we killed the kings, but we burn the Rock to the ground, their fleet is blown apart and if the Starks plan on traveling it will be on foot. Joanna Lannister, Robin Arryn, and the wife of Jamie Lannister were also killed. It was one hell of a name day gift. I was rather proud of it. Though beside half of the North and the Riverlands we will have no allies the Tyrells cannot be trusted and Dorne well. Done hates us as much as they hate the others. After the wedding, Daena and Jon are heading to the east to speak with the Iron Bank and see if Old Volantis wants to get on our good side.” Daemon spoke quickly.

Even Jon looked confused, Daemon simply smiled, “You’re a good fighter and I need someone I trust to protect Daena, she is skilled but even she could be bested if she gets careless and she always gets carless.” Daemon spoke with love in his eyes.

Though I knew that this had less to do with protection and more like trying to force a match, my guess he wants a dragon rider in the North to hold the North. He must know that there was no way that Robb would be making it out of this alive. After all, if what Jon says is true then Robb will never say it to us in any way.

Arthur on the other hand spoke in a quick voice, “I need to make sure that he is up to the task in protecting you. Jon fights me. You’re a young boy, you should be able to take a man in his forties right.” Arthur gave him a taunting grin.

A parental worry filling his eyes as he thought about Daemon behind hurt because he did not do his due diligence.

“Well while the boys do that, we can pick out your dress.” Rhaella was all excited, they had narrowed down Dany's wedding gown to three different dresses. Hopefully today would be the day that she finally picked one. She wanted everything to be perfect hence why it was taking so long.

I sighed heavily as if they never left and the energy of the island came back to life. Jon was smiling like a fight happy nut, a wide grin on his face like this was the best day ever.

“A chance to fight the honorable Arthur Dayne. I wouldn't miss it for the world, also do I call you uncle of Arthur” He spoke in a taunting voice of his own.

Arthur simply rolled his eyes “Very fun come on kid.”

I watched the two of them make their way out of the room. Dany and Rhaella follow him. Daemon on the other hand let out a tired yawn as he looked over to me, his eyes heavy as I was not exactly sure how tired he was.

“The Vale is run by a madwoman. It will be some time before Jon is ready to make it home. We should take advantage of that and burn the place to the ground the first chance that we get.” Daemon was almost falling asleep in his chair as he pushed himself up.

“For now, get some rest and think about this Daemon, you are filled with anger, I am too, but do you want to be the king of the ashes of the king of the seven kingdoms?” I left him with those sage words as he frowned before stomping off to bed. Yelling at him could wait until later.

* * *

Rhaella POV

The loud clanging of steel ripped me from my deep sleep as I looked over to see Monford still resting his silver hair covering his eyes as a lazy person befell his face. I slowly swung my legs over the bed. Pulling my loose nightgown to my body as I put on slippers and began to shuffle down the hall. Following the long as it got louder and louder teasing me with each hit.

The bright golden light was all but blinding as I fought the urge to screech at them, I did not know who else was awake and asleep. But I knew who the cause of the clanging was, it had been three days since Daemon returned and I wish that he had not sometimes.

I shoved a massive door assigned to see a secret passage that led out to the training yard, Arthur was leaning against the smooth stone railing watching with critical purple eyes. Taking in every moment of his son's body as he frowned as if not liking what he saw. I did not know if Daemon simply did not feel or notice his father's gaze or he chose not to, but he kept battering Jon with blows.

The two boys had a feral grin on their face like the only thing that they lived for was fighting. I shook my head heavily as I looked over to Daemon, his brown curls fell in his eyes dripping with sweat as his chest was heaving like they had been at it for hours and I am sure that they did the moment that the same came up these boys were always up.

“You were laxed on your training when you were away. You got soft, and you woke your grandmother up again.” Arthur smiled as he turned to me, as if he knew what I was there the whole time.

He bowed as he grinned at his son ruffling his hair in a touching moment before stalking off.

“Get bathed up, get married in a few hours.” Arthur roared his son as I smiled.

“Jon if you would not mind a moment with my grandson?” I speak sweetly and politely.

Jon did not think twice about it. He was a good addition to the Kingsguard; he added some youth to the mix and a tenacity that I had not seen in a long time. I looped my arm with my grandson and his sweaty skin felt clammy to the touch as I stared him back toward the castle. The bright blue sky was warm and loving as I looked over to Daemon. 

“So, what is going on with Daena and Jon” I spoke casually.

But I cocked my eyebrow upwards as I looked to Daemon as he cocked his eyebrows up as if he did not know what I was talking about. I shook my head heavily as a warm smile pulled at my lips as I noticed how tense he was.

I could tell that he was training today to fight off his nerves, he wanted to marry Dany. I never doubted that, but he seemed almost worried about something. For a while did not speak but finally, he did.

“Rhaegar and my mom married in secret and I wore a world apart. Hopefully with this wedding we will begin to put it back together.” Daemon spoke in a sweet and devoted voice.

I placed a gentle kiss atop his head as I noticed that there was a ship beginning to dock.

“It would seem like out guest got here early they must have gotten the wind at their back. I suppose that we should both get changed.” I spoke warmly.

But honestly, I did not feel like smiling there was a rage welling in me, begging to get out, I could hear Tessarion roaring with my fry. The Tullys helped to kill my son, my baby, how could I break bread with them. Hoster was dead and that was a good start but there were times like this that my Targaryens temper would flare and all I could think about his fire and blood.

Edmure should have been killed with him but then again, he did not take part in the war he did not help to plan it. Would it be far to kill him for simply being Hoster’s son? Would that make me no better than the Baratheon men that came here to try and kill my own children. Simply because of who their father was.

Indecision ate away at me as I noticed that I was back in my room. I looked over to Monford. He was sleeping soundly and there was no reason to wake him. This was a meeting for the main family. I sighed heavily as I slipped on a smooth crimson gown with a black trim, the gown did not go past my kneecaps because it was far too hot on this island to drown myself in silks.

I stalked out of the castle keeping my chin out as I watched Lyanna and Arthur walking onto the beach, Arthur stood mute at her side. Though I could see the way that his body began to tense up as his finger twitched like they wanted to grab his sword. Dawn.

I knew that he did not like the idea of the Tullys on this island after what they did, but they were not the same Tully’s from 16 years ago I looked over to see that Dany was rushing down the spiral staircase. A warm smile on her face as Lucas dragged his heels like the last thing that he wanted was to get married to this girl.

He was wearing a dazzling golden doublet with a silver trim and he was not the only one in the mix. Viserys was greedily running his eyes over each one of the women. He wanted nothing more than to have all the women that he would like as harem. But he was already promised to a young woman from Old Volantis. From the Balerys line, that way we could keep the bloodline pure without disturbing it too much. She is still of the old blood from a proud and rich blood line.

I shook my head heavily as I stalked down the steps seeing that they were not the only ones on the beach. There were a couple of people walking off the ship. Among them was Edmure Tully. He was gazing on the island with wonder, I watched his eyes scan the sky. Dragons were dating through the air; furious screeches filled the air.

They watched as for once a ship made it into the water and past our line of defense, usually Caraxes would let out this roar and all the dragons would attack. But this time there was no roar, just an echoing silence. Caraxes much like Daemon have spent the first couple days back getting as much sleep as possible.

Edmure felt small. I could tell by the humble look that appeared on his face, I am sure that he was outraged at first when he found out that not only did his daughter betray him, but she did so with the Targaryens. His father was killed but I am sure that now that Edmure saw the dragon and saw what they were up against there was no way that he would be able to stand against us.

I smiled warmly at the thought of seeing him begging before me, tears in his face, as he growled for his life and the life of his family. I cannot say that I would ever have mercy for him or his family. But Daemon made this plan and despite his somewhat impulsive nature I knew that Daemon had thought this over carefully.

“Elly” Dany spoke with a loving warmth.

I looked over to see Dany, her bright violet eyes filled with love as he pulled the girl into a tight hug glad that they would soon be family, I am sure the moment that she has her moon blood Daemon will marry her to Lucas.

“Prince Daenerys or is it Queen since today is your wedding” Ellena spoke in a cordial and polite voice.

It was good to see her with friends, often she could be seen with her handmaidens or running amuck on the island. But she never had friends outside the crownlands. It was necessary but it broke my heart that I could never see my daughter soar like she was supposed to.

“Queen does have a nice ring to it but there is no need to be so formal.” Dany flashed her a sweet smile as I began to descend the steps.

There was a soft ruffle in the wind as I looked over to Daemon. He was already on the beach. I guess he got on Caraxes. I shook my head heavily as I noticed that there were other people with them.

One way was a passive woman with brown stringy hair that reached down to the middle of her back. There was a warm smile on her face as she watched her daughter interact with Dany, she had soft loving blue eyes that sparkled in the light and a dainty and sweet face. Her heart shaped face almost did not fit her last name of Frey.

Standing beside her were two more girls, both having the fiery red hair of the Tully’s, though the girl close to Roslin, had to be 12 just a year younger than her sister. Her hair was cut so that it would not go back her shoulder in messy and frizzy curls. She was no great beauty like her sister, she had crooked teeth that were a dingy white. She was skinny like her sister, but her body was far more toned as if she did a lot of running. Where her sister had fine silks, she wore thick black pants that showed off her toned legs and a loose-fitting white shirt.

Standing beside her was a little girl that could not have been more than 6, her crimson curls almost reached down to her waist, she was a little doll with perfect white skin and a dainty figure with bright wide blue eyes that I could drown in. She was the sweetest thing that I ever saw, I could not help but smile as I reached the bottom of the steps.

“Lord Edmure it's good to see you again, how things in the Riverlands are, Ellena’s rise to power has gone smoothly I hope.” Daemon spoke in a smug voice.

Not brother to hide his smile as he walked over to us easily walking on the sand like it was something he was born to do. I could not help but smile as I shook my head heavily, I swear that boy.

I stalked over to the group standing beside Lyanna who gave me a warm smile before grabbing my hand and squeezing it tight as if to say give me strength not to kill these people. I smiled warmly at her as Edmure blanched.

But he forces his venom to fall behind a tight lip smile, “I wouldn't know I have been locked up and something tells me that it was on your orders, your grace.”

Daemon chuckled as he walked over to Ellena pulling her into a warm armed hug as if to say hello before pulling away.

“Oh no that was all Ellena she knew that you would get in the way and refuse to honor the terms of our deal. She is smart something she must have gotten from her mother.” Daemon shrugged it off as he looked over the shoulder smile.

“I'm sure you all know Jon” He spoke warmly.

Forcing all our eyes to shift over to Jon, much like Arthur he wore golden dragons scaled armor with a shimmering white cape and a sword strapped to his side. Ghost walked beside him gallant and dangerous as red eyes were locked on the young lords and ladies of the Riverlands.

Edmure’s eyes widened with doubt as he spoke in an warm voice, “My sister and good brother decided to side with you.” Edmure looked like a fool.

Jon laughed a cold bitter laugh as he shook his head sadly as if thinking about his mother and father physically hurting him.

“You really think my bitter mother would ever swap sides. She will keep fighting even if it means her death. She is an idiot like her husband like you” Jon spoke in a harsh voice.

He stood firmly at the back of Daemon as he leered at Edmure like he did not trust a single thing that his uncle might say. Instead, he turned his attention to his cousin Ellena a warm smile on his face as he stood firm.

“It is good to see you again Ellena, when they told me they had to make a stop to see you I couldn't believe it.” Jon spoke in glee.

It was a touching moment as I looked over to see that the men of their ship were floating a trunk as a warm smile played on my lips. At least they had the sense to bring a wedding gift.

“It is an honor to meet you Queen Dowager Lyanna, Queen Dowager Rhaella, I am terribly sorry for all the pain that my family cause you by their deceitful actions. I will do everything that I can to make up for this.” Ellena spoke in a sweet and grief filled voice.

Though I knew that it was not up to her to make up for it, I sneered at her father before forcing a warm mask on my face.

“It is alright dear it is not your fault that you father is a fool and your grandfather a power-hungry fool. Come Dany need to get ready for her wedding.” I spoke warmly as I dragged both girls off, but Daemon called out to me.

“We have some business to attend to before the wedding begins.” Daemon spoke smoothly as he looked over to me.

A warm smile on his face but a commanding air swirl around him screaming that he was not asking.

I sighed heavily as I nodded my head. It was foolish. I think that we would escape talks of war for one day. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Daemon POV

I looked down at the massive painted table looking to the North, by now the Reach and Dorne had heard what happened to the other kingdom. The Iron born would have learned this was why they lost the fight in the Riverlands which is mine now. Soon they would come back with a vengeance and they could not be trusted.

This was proof of that, I leaned back in my chair taking in a deep breath as I grinned at the sight of the North as I felt my mother’s eyes on me as she stalked into the room.

“The ravens were coming back from the North they have sent word to me; all the lords will follow our call plus one more lady. An old friend wants to make my family suffer and I can't say that I have any complaints about that.” Lyanna spoke warmly.

I looked up to my mother with a kind smile pulling at my lips as I looked down to the neck that led into the North.

“What are the chances that Howland Reed will want to make up for his foolish actions?” I spoke casually but my heart was hammering.

I had a wedding to get to and a conquest to plan and kingdom that either betrayed our family or did nothing while they betrayed us. Howland did not know that he was lied to, Arthur almost killed him, and it was my mother that saved him even though he had come there to kill me and take my mother to the capital to be the slave wife of Robert. That is what she would have been no matter how others saw it. A slave to him, forced to marry him like she was property.

“I sent him a letter and have yet to hear back he is a good friend of Ned and from what Jon tells me they are still very close and one of his children is a very gifted Warg and green seer we have to assume that no matter what they know that we are coming.” I nodded my head as I slowly exhaled.

I leaned back into my chair running my fingers across my jaw. I knew what needed to be done the moment that I noticed the Twins and Seagard taking in a long steady breath I watched as the other filled in. Dany was floating on air no matter what we were about to talk about.

Ellena and Daena were right behind her, both had sweet smiles on their faces as they gazed at her, enjoying her joy. I looked over to Arthur and Jon both were standing on either side of the door. Jon flicked me a quick smile that said go get them.

I jabbed a finger to the Greywater watch. “We have to take the neck, even as we speak there are lords from the North coming to the island they will be here within the next month. If we get their support, we are going to do a two prongs attack. We will start a civil war in the North, while the lords of the great houses attacked from the inside forces for the Twins and Seagard will go to Moat and attack from that side. While all eyes are on the North, we will hit the Eyrie. It is too close to us and the first that needs to go. With the help of Jon Arryn, the alliance between the kingdoms was solidified without his sage advice and council they would fall apart. While he is still stuck in the west, we will fly in, in the dead of night open their gates and our men will fly in, we will kill them all but leave the castle unharmed. Once the might fortress falls. The lesser lords of the Vale will bend the knee and we will instill someone loyal to lead them. Robin is dead making Harry the Heir the best way to hold onto the vale would be to hold onto him. But we could never fully trust him.” I spoke with a chilled voice.

I watched Ellena nod her head as she spoke in a warm voice, “Grandfather won't be happy that we bent the knee but even he isn't dumb enough to believe that he could stand against a dragon. Let along an army of them. I will send the ravens letting him know about our plan and to start getting ready but not to move until they get word from me.” Ellena spoke with a voice like ice.

I nodded my head as I looked over to Rhaella as she was eyeing me, “Grandmother I want to send Naerys to the Vale, after it falls of course, she will rule over the Vale with her dragon. No one will be able to oppose her and of course she will have Targaryen swords to protect her.” I spoke warmly but with an edge of command.

I looked over at her watching as she softened Naerys was her youngest child, but she was by far a better rider than her brother, she had the older dragon and like her sister she had a great deal of skill in the mystical arts. She could not release massive barrages of flames or shape them the way that Dany did. But she could transfer flames from her palms onto people and burn them alive. No one would be able to touch her unless she wanted it.

Monterys was a sweet kid but he was just that a sweet kid he was better off becoming a lord of Driftmark. I looked over to my grandmother seeing every thought filling her stare.

“Why not Monterys, Naerys is too young to get married and the blood needs to be kept pure as possible.” I nodded my head slowly going over her words.

“As it should be, she can marry Monford but rule over the Vale, with a flap of her wings she could be back here as she please split her time between the Vale and the Crownlands. Monford is a sweet kid, but he has no skill with a blade. I mean Viserys is better than him and he spends more time chasing skirts. He has no skill in the mystical arts, and he is a good dragon rider but Naerys is amazing and the girls have the kind of attitude that scares off every man and woman. It is the best course of actions. A Targaryen in every part of the kingdom that we cannot trust. Morning was a mighty dragon way back in the day and now Naerys and her dragon will do the same. Next part of business. The Iron Bank can fund us with enough ships and men to combat the Iron islands. Daena and Jon will fly there and get the fleet the moment that we do. We will ferry our crownlands forces in the Vale and hike up the trail during the night and hide during the day. The moment that we get close we will fly in and open the gates from there we will storm in. No with that out of the way there is a wedding to get to.” I spoke warmly at the end.

My grandmother did not look happy, but she got it the moment that a wedding was mentioned.

“What about the rock?” Daena questioned.

I shagged my shoulder. I am sure that they had a lot to talk about. A sly smirk pulled at my face. I am sure they are just now picking up the pieces.


	16. Weddings and Bloodshed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to Jon Targaryen for the nickname idea of Daemon the Destroyer

Robb POV

 _Just after Daemon left_.

The scent of burning flesh forced me to flinch as the taste of ash and melted dirt bubbled in my mouth, I spit it out slamming a hand against the ground as my ears were still ringing. My vision was blurry as I coughed up the ash that was threatening to swallow my lungs. My skin was white hot, and tinged pink.

I rolled onto my back gasping for breath as I stared up to the sky, I could not see the bright blue sky with soft fluffy white clouds. Thick black smoke blocked out the sight of the sky, I sighed heavily as I gripped at my chest. My mind flashes to that dragon, his crimson scales shimmering in the light.

I could hear the murderous screeches of three dragons, but it was the red dragon that terrified me, bright ruby red eyes were locked on me. I stood there and all I could think is that my lands, my family, they were endgame again because of Lyanna.

“Tywin! My grandmother lost a husband, you lost a wife! Jon Arryn my grandmother lost a son, so do you, Robb Stark I lost a father, so I think I will take yours!! If you are alive, great, that means that I get you to kill you with my own hands later like I did Hoster. Let this serve as a warning, bow, and die, or do not and die. It makes no difference to me. I will take back what's mine with fire and blood.” Daemon roared with hatred.

I felt my breath catch in my throat as I looked around trying to be as still as possible as I noticed that all around there was bubbling dirt, pools of soil burning against the skin of men and women that were long dead. Half their body was eaten away by dragon flames while the other half was slowly cooking in the dirt.

Their eyes wide with doubt as if the last thing that they saw was bright crimson flames bathing their skin, all around there were silver, gold, purple and crimson flames flickered against the flames like a light that just could not stay on. I held my breath hoping that he would leave. There was a furious roar echoed loudly in the air along with three sets of furious flapping wings, as the black clouds began to part, I watched them flying away.

I saw their tails swishing back and forth as they flew off and the moment that they did the power of their wings fade and the smoke began to enclose me once more. Only this time I jumped up to my feet and started to call out to my family.

“Arya!! Sansa!! Jon!!! Father!!!” I roared with as much power I could.

I coughed as air rushed into my lungs as I pulled my hand away from my mouth seeing a mixture of ash and blood as a sudden stabbing pain flooded my ribs. I began to cough furiously as I looked over to the darkness that enclosed me. All around there was smoke choking my sense as I began to roar for the second time.

Walking over their dead bodies of people that I had just met as the bright green grass had turned to ash and sand. I could hear the sharp pops of bubbling dirt filling the air. My feet felt like lead as my left hand gripped tightly to my right side.

“Jon!!!” I roared as I looked for my little brother, the only one that was missing.

I looked around when I felt a hand around my mouth, and panic gripped me do not tell me that they doubled back on foot. I looked over my shoulder to see the slate gray eyes of my father. His lips were pressed into a thin line as he put a finger to lips.

“Stop calling for Jon, he died” My father spoke in a cold voice.

My father’s body was tense. I could tell that he was lying, he was never a good liar. He was for the most part an honest man if not for the lies that he and Robert concocted to start the rebellion so long ago he would be only an honest man. I got used to seeing the face he made when he lied each time he talked about the Rebellion and how it was not his fault that it got started.

Once he pulled his hand away from my face, I looked around the dark enclosing smoke before speaking in a venomous whisper.

“He isn't dead. I know that you are lying, do you know where he is?” I spoke with venomous hatred. 

I worshiped my father and the ground that he walked on, but I loved my little brother and if he was hurt or dying, I wanted to be at his side. But as I looked over to my father, he pinched the bridge of his nose not sure on what he should say. He looked around the smoke to make sure that there was no one's watching.

“The Targaryens are out for blood. We could bend the knee, but we would still die, and they would get the North. Your mother and siblings would be at their mercy. Jon did not die but it is what we are going to tell your mother and siblings, Jon joined the Targaryens I saw him on the back of that red dragon. He sided with him. He is against us and if the others find out they might attack the North. The whole if we cannot have you no one can. They won't trust us and if they don’t trust us, we will be the first to fall.” Father spoke in a cautious voice.

Terror filling his stare, I knew that this was not a carefully crafted lie. I knew that he was telling the truth. The sheer desperation in his face told me as much, Jon what the hell are you doing! I shook my head heavily as I looked over to the smoke calling out in a louder voice.

“Arya!! Sansa!! Where are you!!” I called out as the smoke swirled around me.

I did not say anything to my father. What could I say? I just kept walking in the stony silence. There was nothing that I could say. Hey dad do not worry Robert will not try to kill us for having Jon betray us to the Targaryens rather than telling us the truth. Oh yeah because Robert is the forgiving kind of guy.

I shook my head as I searched the smoke squinting as I noticed there was movement in the smoke as I looked around, I noticed that there was a small group of people. Among them was Arya, she had glittering eyes. Where the others were depressed their chest deflated and a defeated look in their eyes. But Arya seemed to be glowing as her eyes searched the sky or in fear but excitement, she wanted to see the dragons again.

She was thrilled by the idea that she was related to real life dragon riders. I sighed heavily as least she was okay, Sansa was there too, her white skin darkened by ash and a light layer of ash has changed her hair from bright red to gray. She was clutched, her ruin dressed as her legs were not exposed and her shoes gone, probably burned away to nothing.

Robert, Jon, Tywin, Ty, Jamie, Tyrion, Cersei, and Joffrey were both there as well, I searched the ground looking for the other Baratheon children, but they found nothing I looked around expecting them to appear as I notice the smoke parting, Gendry burst through the smoke with a girl in his arms. Her hair was gone, and half her face as burnt black while the other half of her body was pale and clammy. Soft wheezes could be heard as Cersei let out a shocked whisper tears filling her stare.

“Your brother?” Cersei spoke in a fear filled voice.

She rushed over to Gendry who dropped down to his one knee, placing his sister on the ground as I realized to see that there was Myrcella. Her chest was black with tender pink skin exposed to the air. I could tell that she was in pain fighting to stay alive but there was no way that she could.

“When the dragon first started attacking, I grabbed Tommen and Myrcella and took off but when we thought that we were too far away after the second barrage of flames I put them down. I walked off only for a moment and gold and silver flames came rushing down and burned Tommen, he turned to ashes. Vega was able to drag her out of the way but not fast enough and half her body got burned.” Gendry looked to be filled with grief, but he was not defeated.

He stood up walking away from his sister's body as his mother pulled her tightly into her chest, she was crying tears bitterly and cold spilling down her cheeks as I watched Gendry walk over to Arya. Three massive lions making their way out of the smoke, two were males, one a friend I knew that had to be Gendry, Ty, and Jeynes. Among them was Jeyne.

She was stalking out the darkness, tears streamed down her face as she fought the urge to collapse, there was blood dripping down her scalp as if she had been hit with a brick.

“I ran back to Casterly rock, there was nothing left, there were molten golden veins everywhere, I managed to scare up a few horses to take us to Castamere, thankfully grandfather had it drained of water. We can rest there but we will have to double up on horse. Grandmother is dead. I found her clutching Casta, Robin, and mother. They were crushed by debris by the looks of it, it took them longer to die. They suffered a long and cruel death.” Jeyne was fighting back tears.

She limped forward as Jamie pulled her into a tight hug, but she battled against his grief and vengeance hung in the air as she slammed her fist against his body.

“Don’t you dare touch me! This is your fault, you and him!” She jabbed an angry finger at Robert.

The man snapped his head up confused in filling his blue eyes as he sneered at him, “Men you think that you know what you are doing you act like your leader that has it all worked out and now! Now my mother and my little sister and brothers are dead because of you! Those flames that killed Joanna were from one of the daughters of the mad king, Dany, they are dead because you killed their father and Robert start that stupid rebellion to get his dick wet. Now we have no choice but to fight in a war that we are going to lose. So, you don’t get to comfort me!” Jeyne spoke coldly.

I was shocked she sounded like Jon. But I could not help but agree with her now that we were facing magic, not people. It was a far more terrifying thing. Ty walked over to his sister placing a gentle hand on her shoulder calming her down with one soft tender look.

“There are no point biting fathers head off what's done is done and nothing is going to change that. Aunt Cersei just lost two children, so did king Ned, and king Jon this is not the time to throw our losses and rage in anyone's face.” Ty spoke cold and decisive.

Robert flashed a guilt filled stare over to my father. After all, it was him that convinced my father that this would be a good idea to bring us all forth. I could hear the howl of wolves and I knew that they had to be our dire wolves the minute that they heard the first clap of thunder they took off. They might have been our dire wolves, but they were not idiots. They knew that they had no chance, so they used their animal instinct to reveal their shortcomings.

“Where’s Jon?” Arya spoke suddenly, losing all that joy.

I stared at Arya, my heart breaking when I saw the hope that was filling her stare, the hope that her favorite big brother was alive and well. I knew that this might break her. She was still high off her win at the archery tournament and instead she would come crashing down because of a lie I had to tell her.

“He is dead. I watched him fade away to ash he is dead.” I spoke in a broken voice.

Pain filled my chest as I looked over to the other, they were all consumed in their own grief as they thought about their lost ones.

“We don’t have time for this, we have to get going.” Tywin spoke in a commanding voice.

But I could see the way that he was struggling to keep his mask of calm on his face, I knew that he wanted vengeance and with his pride gone. He would now have to use his second castle as a base of operations and there was no way that the lords of the West would take this sitting down.

Tywin held onto power by force but now he might be the toothless lion once more, people would say that he was a fool for letting his son lead. Now we would have to fight to keep control of our kingdom and fight off against the dragons. Jon where the hell are you and why would you not warn us.

* * *

Jon POV

The heat of the crownlands swirled around me as I collapsed on the bed. My armor was long gone. I did not know how the Southerners were the damn thing I had been sticking to my boiled leather armor for a while. I just could not keep wearing the fancy golden scaled armor and I do not think that Dae cared all that much.

In fact, right now I watched the way that he fluttered around the room straightening out his doublet as he brushed off some lint from his doublet as he looked at himself in the mirror. He wore a black doublet with a crimson dragon in the center. 

He refused to adorn his dire wolf; he said that he would not ruin his wedding with the thought of the Starks. Across the hall Dany was getting ready. I could hear the giggles of her and Ellena as they talked about the bedding ceremony. Dany told her that there was not going to be a bedding ceremony after all what would be the point, they had been going at it for months from what Daemon told me.

“So, what's going on with you and Daena. You're going to the east together for some quality alone time.” Daemon spoke warmly.

I simply rolled my eyes as I gave him a warm and cunning smile as I looked over to see Ghost sunbathing on the back only as his crimson stare locked the dragons that were lounging around the island. It was still such a startling sight to behold. There were 30 of them lazy around the island in varying ages from 16 to a couple months.

But none of them had four legs except for the three that ripped apart Casterly Rock. There was something about them that had a special force about them. I looked over to Daemon who had an amused smirk on his face.

“Here I thought that you wanted me to go with her to protect her '' I cocked my eyebrow upwards. I slowly began to stir up to see that Daemon was giving me a warm dazzling smile.

I leaned into the cool sheets using the back of my elbows to look at Daemon as he dropped down to one knee running his fingers tenderly along Ghost neck as he looked up to the bright blue sky as if nothing could hurt him. After all he had a massive red dragon ready to rip apart anyone that got too close to Daemon.

“I don’t know what you mean, the two of you seem to have a real connection going on. Way better than anything with Jeyne. From what I heard she was really hung up on you, but it seems more superficial. More about power and skill. Ty well he is kind for a Lannister but still cannot be trusted and he will be back with a vengeance. His mother died and while he seems to not like any of the Baratheons beside Gendry. There is something there and I want to know what that is” Daemon spoke in an easy voice.

He looked over to the dragons before taking in a long steady breath, “I want a spy implanted in the allegiance and I want them to find out everything that they can. If I can't get you to your sister Arya do you think that she would help us?” Daemon's cunning voice took my breath away.

I knew that he did not like the starks, even like speaking about the Starks and did not even like breathing the same air as them. So, for him to suggest we trust another Stark beside me.

I knew that she liked Gendry that much. I am sure she had a great time with him and even saw him as someone she could love in the future. But she was 9 and this was a great burden on her. I looked over to Daemon, his eyes were fierce. The warmth in the air was gone. We went from talking about two gorgeous girls to spies and tension.

I ponder for a moment “Yes but Arya is blunt, and honest, bold and reckless and she does not hold her tongue. She is probably the worst kind of spy to have in the enemy’s camp. The Tyrells though….” I stopped speaking.

I was not a fool. I knew that the Tyrells could not be trusted, they were opportunists, they could not be trusted but the Tarlys were honor bound and proud. Lord Tarly was loyal to his king for years. Even after the disbandment of the kingdoms they were loyal.

“The Tyrells are backstabbing morons, they will do anything to get ahead, my family has history with theirs and there was no loyalty when they had a choice to side with us, then my father died, and they chose not to. But it is because they are fools that we can use them. The Tarlys will be the Wardens of the Reach. After the wedding we will send ravens to the Tarlys and the Tyrells of course they are going to say two separate things. Margery Tyrell the golden rose and her family would be quite the spies, I want to know their inner workings and I want to destroy them inside and out. Now on that cheery note let us go to a wedding.” Daemon spoke warmly.

I nodded my head warmly as things were happening and it made me wonder if these spies will uncover anything or if they are even going to side with us. 

* * *

Daemon POV

My heart was pounding in my chest as I looked down to see that there were family and friends all around, lords from all the islands, allies from the Riverlands and my cousin Jon. I did not know what I expected when I first met him, but I was glad that I met him. Her is loyal and strong, and he was a free thinker. Choosing to come to his own conclusion rather than believe the lies that his family told him.

Now he stood at my back with a warm smile on his face as the summer heat blasted us, the bright golden light bathed my back in a river of sweat as I looked over to Caraxes. He was resting right behind the altar; there were fourteen braziers for the 14 flames. There was a carved statue for each of the braziers.

My grandmother was resting at the head of the altar a sweet smile on her face as her pin straight hair was pulled into a braid that fell down the right side of her shoulder. There were silver strands braided into her hair. She had a silver gown that gave her an unearthly beauty. She had a warm smile on her face as she looked over to a young handmaiden that had a torch with a brilliant crimson flame that I knew was the dragon's breath of Caraxes. While a handmaiden on my side had a torch that had flickering silver and gold flames licking against the burnt wood. The dragon's breath of Dreamfyre.

My heart was hammering in my chest as I looked to see a bunch of white wooden chairs with dazzling dragon lilies that my grandmother said used to grow in Valyria. Ancient planets that bloomed only here with ancient magical soil. Excitement forced my fingers to drum against my pants as I noticed Arthur, the only father I know, hiding a sly smile like he was enjoying my panic.

I gave him my best pointed look that only forced him to smile at me as I looked to the end of the walkway, the green rolling hills as a smooth white carpet was rolling down the hill so that Dany would not have to walk on the dirt and grass.

The moment that I saw her walking down the aisle with Monford walking her, there was a warm smile on his face as he took in the beauty of his good daughter. There was a warm smile on her face as well beaming really. I took in her dress, a tight red lace dress with a silt running on her chest revealing her modest yet supple breast.

There was a slit along her legs as well revealing her slender golden kiss skin, there was a crown resting on her head a shimmering Valyrian steel crown with rubies much like the roaring dragon's crown that was on my own hand. She truly was a goddess as she walked, flames began to form around her dress; it was a stunning right as she walked the white carpets tuned to closure. There was magic in the air and everyone could sense it.

She had a supple smile on her face as she walked just a little bit faster when she notices me staring at her. My heart thunder louder in my chest echoing so loudly that my mind was rushing the minute that she was before me. I could see the light blush creeping against her cheeks.

There was a gentle look on her mother’s face as she grinned gently, and she spoke in a loud booming voice.

“Today we are here to celebrate the union of Daemon the Destroyer, and Daenerys Stormborn. May Meleys bless you with a passionate marriage” She spoke in a warm voice.

I reach out grabbing the silver and golden torch and Dany grabbed the crimson torch we walked up and lit the first flame of Meleys the goddess of love. The crimson and golden and silver flames mingled and danced growing and higher and higher as if the gods were watching us.

“May Arrax the ruler of gods and justice bring justice to those that defy and wrong you” Rhaella spoke once more.

Together we walked over to the statue of a stone face man watching as the flames burst brighter than even the flames in the plate. 

There were awe-inspiring voices and whispers filled the air as the guests both Valyrian and otherwise watched as the flames began to shift quickly between red and gold as if there was magic controlling them.

“May Aegarax bless your children with great and mighty dragons.” Rhaella spoke once more.

This time for more convection as I placed my torch into the plate, watching as the flames leaped into the sky even higher than with the king of the gods. It felt so real so mystical we repeated the process a couple times when things took a dark turn.

“To Balerion may he grant death to your enemy” Rhaella spoke with a steel edge.

I looked over to Dany, both of us nodded our heads as we thought about the Lannister, Starks and Arryns. We placed the torch into the plate, and it was like an interferon blowing against our face as if Balerion was enjoying the thought of death being pledged to him. 

“To Vhagar may he grant you the strength to win this war” Rhaella spoke again.

Fury filled the air as we placed the torches on the bowl watching as the flames burst once more it felt like there was a warm hand placed on my shoulder as if Vhagar was pushing me forward.

“Finally, may Tyraxes give you the winning strategy to win this war with fire and blood.” As the goddess name was uttered, we placed the last touch into the plate. All 14 plates shot upwards as flames swirled around the altar. As Caraxes and Dreamfyre roar as brilliants flames shoot out of their mouths. There were awe-inspiring whispers as they clapped.

“You may kiss the bride.” Rhaella spoke in a warm voice.

My heartbeat in my chest as I pulled her into a tight and passionate kiss as I felt my heart booming as I wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her close. All I wanted to do was bed her and I would.

* * *

Daena POV

There were loud cheers echoing in the air, I watched Naerys she was enthused that she was going to be the lady of the Vale. She was not so happy that she was going to have to marry our brother, but we all must make sacrifices, and this would be hers.

“There's quite a couple” I looked on my shoulder to see Benjen. He had a warm smile on his face as he looked over to Daemon and Dany.

They always had this weird connection between the two of them, people often said that I was annoyed by their relationship because I did not know that I loved my nephew just yet. But I simply rolled my eyes and told them that they were nothing more than fools. I did not love Daemon as anything more than a nephew.

“Yes, they are quite the couple. I see you and Jon have been having a good time, drinking, and swapping stories of the North.” I spoke feeling my heart quickened at the thought of Jon.

He is so strong and sure, he was a knight, but he refused to believe in the seven, it was one of the many things that amuse me about Northern men. They wanted to be knights but they never wanted to be anointed in the light of the seven. He was a knight of the Kingsguard, but he was no knight and took no oath.

Even now he was drinking a warm smile on his face as his blue eyes are sparkling with purpose, he gave me a lust filled look but quickly banished the sight as I looked over to Dany. She was sitting happily in Daemon's lap, one arm draped around his neck so that she would not fall off him though I could see her lips hovering over his ears.

I knew that she was whispering awfully naughty things in his ears by the way that his face turned red and a lust filled haze fell over his face. I rolled my eyes as Benjen was looking not at him but at Jon.

“You and Jon would be quite the couple as well; I have seen you train and act around him the two of you have an instant connection of your own.” Benjen spoke warmly.

He is kind and sweet, but he had never been married to one, he said that he needed a woman with the wild north in her. I never got what he meant but then I met Jon. He was right about the wild part, Jon rode his horse almost as hard as Lyanna, he slashed and hacked like a northern killing machine. Other than Oswell, Barristan and Arthur there is no one that can match him in skill.

There was a spark between the two of us as an attraction, but I am not sure if I want to accept it. After all we had to keep the blood lines pure. Right now, Viserys is the only one that had a dragon lord girl. In fact, while we flew to speak with the Iron Bank, he would fly to Volantis not only to find support but to get his wife and bring her back here. I am a pure-blooded Targaryen, Dany’s children will be more Targaryen and Stark, Viserys child would be all Valyrian, and so would Monterys and Naerys child.

Our children will all marry together so if I married out of Valyrian blood would it be all that important. Viserys is a pure-blooded Targaryen and he had a normal dragon but Daemon he had a dragon far superior, diluting it a bit would keep us from going mad for a few generations.

I looked over Jon who gave me a sly grin as he stalked over to me a predatory look that told me that I was going to be in trouble. That forced a shudder to rush down my spine as I looked over to my sister who was long since gone, I am not the only dragon about to be speared.

* * *

Daenerys POV

The moment that we got into the room there was a shift in him from sweet and kind to hungry filled with a lust. There was a sly grin on his face, “You woke the dragon.”

He spoke in a smooth voice, but I could heat the underlying raspy lust, I laid out on the bed as I grinned gently at him. I knew that my stare was seductive and vindictive as I looked over his tense body. 

“Then come over here and ravage me” A sly grin pulled at my lips.

Eyeing every inch of his form as I watched him stalk over to me slow and predatory as he lowered himself until he was hovering over me. His eyes scanned my lips as he stilled there for a moment. I felt like a sheep trapped in the jaws of Caraxes mouth. A fire fueled me as I wrapped my arms around his shoulder.

Pulling him into a passionate kiss as I bit the bottom of his lips before sucking against the soft tender skin a lust over taking me. This was the first time that we had sex but there was a power if not allure that consumed me as the moon rose full in the air. Per tradition this was the first night of the wedding. One of 14. It would be a long 14 days but there was this power filling the air as if the gods were forcing us together. I did not want to fight the attraction, so I did not.

Neither did Daemon because he began to rip away from my clothes and small clothes until there was nothing left, the cold shiver that rushed through me as a sense of excitement and euphoria washed over me. Daemon looked over me with half-lidded eyes and lust that forced his own body to grow to taunt.

The sharp pining of buttons slamming against the ground filled my ears as I looked at his ripped body, thin white lines and scar ran along his abs and arms. His sculpted brown's skin stared back at me as I ran my fingers hungrily over his skin. His skin burned my finger as I leaned into him pulling at the thin drawstrings of his pants.

He was not the only dragon in the room, I clawed my finger first against the scars from some hard-earned training session with Oswell. He did not pull his punches like Daemons good father did. I ran my fingers through his curls as I yanked hard at the roots watching as he let out an animalistic growl left his lips as they curled over his teeth.

He gripped tightly to my waist throwing us both down onto the feather bed. As the moonlight streamed into the room from the balcony bathing us both in silver light. I watched his indigo eyes turn black with lust as he glared down at me.

I threw my arms around his neck throwing him down onto the bed as I began to ride him like a horse. A small smile pulled at my lips as I placed a hand on either shoulder pushing him against the bed. Make sure that he could not move, his hands could not even grab my hips to move them the way that he wanted.

I could tell that he wanted to fight against my grip, but my stare kept him pinned. I rolled my hips like a champ after all we had been doing this behind our mothers backs for years. I could hear the soft slap of my cheeks as they bounced against his ball. I could feel a tightening of his ball as his cock twitched in me. Daemon grunted and groaned as he fought the strength and allure of my stare forcing me underneath him. He thrusted like a wild beast hitting me in all the right sweet spots. I was screaming at the top of my lungs as he began to tense before exploding into me.

There was a pull in the air one that screamed that even if I did not know it a prince was born this day and if not this day, I would make sure one of these days.


	17. The Reach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short one today

Margery Tyrell POV

There was as tension in the air as I looked around the room to my three elders’ brothers, Willas the oldest of us all had this dark look on his face as he leaned against his chair eyeballing me as he looked over a scroll. I could see the sight of a three headed dragon. I knew that it had to come from the Targaryens. But what could they want with us?

Willis is intelligent, studious, educated, and kind, and is renowned for breeding the finest hawks, hounds, and horses in the Seven Kingdoms. Willas is also described as mild and courtly, fond of reading books and looking at the stars. They are good things to be known for, but women do not want a bookworm. He might be king but that did not do him any favors with the ladies. 

I looked over to Loras, his eyes sparkling as he grinned at me, Loras is exceptionally handsome. His hair is a mass of lazy brown curls and ringlets which tumble over his eyes which are liquid gold, big, intelligent, and lively. Now he was the one that was famous with the lady but all he cared about were men. I rolled my eyes at the thought as I looked over to Garlan, the only one that was married out of the lot of us.

We all heard what happened in the west, the people had taken to calling him Daemon the Destroyer, Casterly rock lay in ruin nothing but a smoldering mess, Baratheons and Lannister lay dead and forgotten, forced into nothingness. I looked over to Willis as there was a frown on his face. Garlan was mute and indifferent. Loras on the other hand seemed excited like this was the best thing to happen to him.

He always wanted to test his skills against other knights and now he was going to have a chance no matter what side we chose to be with. My grandmother walked into the room and there was a dark look on her face as she looked at the Letter that was in her own hand. Though this one had many sigils put together, one of them a stag, the other a wolf, and the other a lion with a hawk and moon.

We all knew that it was the four kingdoms alliance that gave us our kingdom, we all knew that siding with them would be death, they had dragons and where there are three there are more. I looked over to my father who was walking into the room, his eyes scanning the room like he was trying to figure out which way that we were all leaning.

There was a passing silence that filled the air as I walked out to the bright blue sky wondering if there was going to be a dragon flying through here trying to kill us in our sleep. Our family had a sorted past with the Targaryens when we could have repaid them for making us the rulers of the Reach 300 years ago, we did not we left them for the wolves.

I sighed heavily leaning against the windows. The sweet calming scent of lavender filled the air; it did not match the pressure that was filling the air threatening to wind down at any moment.

There has been a statement since when Willas spoke in a child voice that was monotone and in control.

“Lord Tyrell my name is Daemon Targaryen. I hear that people have taken to calling me the Destroyer, it is a concept that I think you could take lightly. Instead of beginning loyal to my failure for all that we have done for you. You betrayed us and chose to be independent after you knew the truth of the rebellion. You might not have been a part of the plot but that does not mean that we do not hold a grudge. If you want to truly make up for your shortcomings you will heed to whatever record the Lannister gives you. Spy on them and find out information that could help carve a divide between the four kingdoms. Do that and I will let you all live as Wardens of the Reach once more. Or do not and die. If you need further reason to side with us. I invite you to send with an armed guard if that is what you like to our island.” Willis space in a monotone voice.

But there was a new edge to the air as I looked over to my brother his shoulders were tense as he looked over to our father and grandmother. Both knew that if we were caught spying, we would die.

But if we did not do this we would die, we did not know what kind of ruler Daemon was. Or if he was mad, all we knew was that he had the crownlands under his belt and an island with three dragons.

My mind was whirling as I looked over to my father who let out this heated sigh before he looked over to his mother. I love my father, but he was a fool. I could see the way that he always looked to her for help and now was one of those times.

“It seems like an easy choice, either we don’t do what Daemon says and we do die, or we be spies and there is a small chance that we could die with the Lannister, but it won't be a defiant death like with the Targaryens. What do the Lannisters want?” I spoke in a pointed voice.

I looked at my father and there was a heavy frown on my lips as he tapped his thumbs against his paper. There was something dark in the air as I looked over to my grandmother who had a new kind of sour expression on her face as she sucked in a heavy breath.

“They want you to marry Joffrey the prince of the Stormlands if Gendry dies you and Joffrey would rule. But by marrying you to him that would effectively tie us to the Stormlands and the Westerlands. The Targaryens say that we should give them anything. I cannot believe that also means our golden rose. We should not do anything until we meet with them. They want you to meet them at Castamere. Loras and I will head to the island and you will go to the West. But do not exchange any vows until we hear back from them. Until then keep your ear to the ground. Also get Lord Tarly he will be our protection.” Grandmother spoke in a warm voice.

There was a sly warmth to her tone as I looked over to my brother all three of them still, they knew that there was something strange. The Targaryens knew that they could not trust us, but they did not have a choice. I thought that they were fools to trust us after all we did what we had to, to come out on top.

I looked over to my father whose bright red face was now filled with confusion I could tell that he was not sure what to think but now he had no choice. He would have to put his faith in one king or the other. Just because they had dragons did not mean that they would win the kingdoms. But it did help.

It is hard for dragons to be killed and even then, only other dragons could be killed by other dragons. The dragon killed by Dorne was a one off even though I knew that, and everyone thought that dragons were long since dead.

“We don’t have much of a chance against the dragons but the Lannister we can take precautions to make sure that we make it out of this alive. If we go against the Targaryen wishes we will die. There is no doubt about that. So, I’ll go to Castle Castamere, but I don’t see the Lannister holding onto the west with no gold” I spoke in a sage voice.

I looked over to my brothers. I could tell that this was not what they wanted to hear but it would be gone. I knew that we were going to be fine or at least I would be fine. I will do whatever it takes to live out a long rich life.

Tarly POV

I looked over to my son and there was an annoyance filling my stare. I knew it and he did not have to say anything, he began to blanch away as I looked at the overweight boy that rested before me. He was sharpening his blade, but he had no skill with that blade.

Samwell is very fat, with dark hair, pale eyes, and a large moon-shaped face. Samwell weighs 20 stone which makes it even harder to train him in the war arts. Samwell is fond of music and songs and prefers books over weapons and soft fabrics over armor. Which does not work well with me, I wanted to marry my son to the princess of the kingdoms. Instead, there was a fat fool who is a timid craven, afraid of blood and violence.

I looked over to my wife who was giving me a pinning blue stare that screamed be nice, I looked right back at her. I wanted to scream that I would not be nice to him. There were dragons in the world once more and I did not need a weak heir. I looked over to my younger son Dickon. A sweet yet strong and proud boy who spent the entry of his life training with weapons.

He had broad shoulders where his fat brother does not, he had an athletic build and long legs and a proud smile on his face as he thought about dragons. I knew that he wanted nothing more than to slay one and see one. I sighed heavily as I stabbed my meat eating at the pot roast. 

“Sir there was a raven for you, it's a letter from the Targaryens.” A smooth voice shook me from my thoughts.

I looked over to my shoulder to see a young man, he had dark green eyes that were locked on me, he had a thick head of brown hair with high cheekbones and the stink to high born. I took in a long steady breath wondering what they could want with me as I held my hand out. I felt a sense of trepidation rush over me as I leered at the paper. I knew that whatever was in there would be no good.

For a minute I thought that they might be trying to force a splinter faction to form in the Reach, against them the thought forced a sour frown to form on my face before I even read the damn letter. I sucked in a long breath before breaking the seal and watching the cursive words float off the page as if taunting me.

“Dear Lord Tarly my name is Daemon Targaryen, you are going to get a raven from the Tyrells telling them that we made a pact. They are going to ask you to come to the island with them. Once there I want to make a proposition to make you the Wardens of the Reach. I know that you are loyal to a fault. You followed your king even when you had no reason to be. Now you are loyal to those fools and they are liable to get you killed. They will stab you in the back at some point so you might as well side with you. Come to the island listen to my proposal bring your sons if you wish would come see why siding with the Targaryens once more is more important. Some of the Northern lords will be there as well. Daemon Targaryen.”

I read the note more than a few times. I was ready to throw the letter away and get ready to go to the Highgarden. When a knight rushed into the room to see me a surprised and almost frantic look on his face.

“The king and Queen are making their way down the road they will be here in a matter of minutes.” The knight spoke in a quicken tone.

I looked over to him and I knew that there was a part of the letter that was right. I hid it deep in my pocket giving my family and confused stare. I guess that I am going to Dragonstone.


	18. Meetings

Doran POV 

I sighed heavily as I leaned back into the chair listening to the roar of Sunspear as I noticed the yells of men and women in the city hidden in the shadow as if they were awaiting the appearance of their princess and soon to be queen. She had yet to find a husband, not that it was the only thing that she was worried about. 

When I talked about husband, she talked about the Targaryens and how they were trying to amass allies but would find none unless we sided with them. She saw them as a family that committed a wrong but owned up to it. I am sure that she had a point that she knew at some level that they were not at fault for her aunt and cousins death. But that does not take the sting away from our pain.

She barely knew who they were. She did not have a connection with them the way that we did, she did not know the pain of losing someone that she had known her whole life, but she would learn soon. There was no need for her younger brothers by the law of Dorne; she is the one that gains all the lands and holds, and all loves her. It was better than her brother who was not easy on the eyes or all that confident. 

I sighed heavily, taking in a long stilling breath as I looked more to my daughter. The defiance in her eyes screamed how dare the Lannister send us a letter demanding that we come to see the heirs. That we marry to their heirs. She is a great beauty, and I knew that the Lannister would not stop until they got her. 

If not for any other reason but that they cannot cross the golden sands of Dorne they would die long before they could get to the first castle. The thought amused my daughter until she got that letter then the amusement all but left her body. I did not even consider the letter, but she was furious. 

Even now as I study her features, I could see the hate in her eyes. Now a woman in her early twenties, Arianne is buxom and beautiful, with olive skin, large dark eyes and long, thick black hair that falls in ringlets to the middle of her back. She has full lips, a husky voice, and round breasts. She catches the eyes of every man or woman that notices her, she is the prettiest girl in Dorne but nowhere the prettiest girl in the kingdom. 

The fact that she knows and does not care, she used looks to get what ever she wanted, but her brother was not the same. Even now as I looked over to my son, I could see the way that his eyes darkened as he looked to the door that was flung open. 

Quentyn is short-legged and stocky, thickly built, with a plain face, brown hair, brown eyes, and stubble on his cheeks. He has a high forehead, broad nose, and square jaw. He does not smile easily. Quentyn is sensible and dutiful, but solemn and not handsome. Quentyn is cautious by nature and filled with doubts, fears, and insecurities. 

His brother was nothing more than a child so that left only one token to trade and that was my heir and only daughter Arianne. I sighed heavily as we all watched the doors flung open, Oberyn stalked in the room with three of his daughters behind him. I paid them no mind as he slammed a letter onto the table. 

He slammed it down with a murderous frenzy filling his stare as he roared, I did not bother to read the letter because I knew that he was going to tell me. 

“Lannister dead! Stakes! Jon Arryn's heir dead! Baratheons dead!! The Rock is burning! Daemon the Destroyer ruling over all!” Oberyn jabbed an angry finger at the letter. I could see the murderous fury that shook his body. 

“How?” Arianne spoke with interest. 

A murderous smile pulled at her lips as a feral glint filled her stare as she leaned forward as if this was the best ones that she had heard all day. Her eyes sparkled and it worried me that she could be so happy about another's death. But I also knew that the Lannister would have thrown a party if we were the ones that were killed. 

“Dragons! Fucking dragons! Daemon road in on his dragons and killed them burned them all innocent and otherwise He did what we failed to do, Hoster Tully lay dead because of him and now the Riverlands are under the leadership of a girl betrothed to his brother a Dornish men will rule over the Riverlands long after this war is over! We must begin to build scorpions. The Dornish took down a dragon before we must do it again” Oberyn spoke quickly. 

I looked him up and down as I rolled my eyes. He had to be kidding me. This is what he wanted to talk about. I knew that he studied magic, but I never thought that he would be this foolish. I looked at my children, both of whom were hiding smiles. 

“Do you know what the Targaryens are doing at this exact moment” I spoke in a chilled voice. 

Leaning back in my chair as I looked at my fiery little brother, I knew that half of the Dorne world would never bow to the Targaryens and the other half thought that if Elia were okay with Lyanna and Rhaegar we should be as well. But they were not family and they were not the royal family; they would not tell us how to run our affairs. Dragons were a myth the Lannister were probably attacked in the dead of night and had their castle set afire by wild wife. The gods know that the Targaryens had a lot of it when the kingdom fell.

I sighed heavily as I looked over to my daughter who seemed more interested in hearing about the kingdom's alliance that is sure to fall and quickly with a little pressure from the outside nations. 

“No” Oberyn gave me a deadpan stare. 

One that screams you are focusing on the wrong thing as if the dragons were real, but I rolled my eyes. 

“The Targaryens on their 5 day of celebration in the name of Arrax created a new royal policy the heir no matter the gender will be the king or Queen of the throne and will keep their family name. That is what we need to be focusing on. Their child will be born into a world sooner or later and they are preparing. Do you know the last day of the celebration?” I spoke coldly.

I looked over to Quentyn. He knew the Valyrian culture quite well, I knew that he knew what the last day was. 

“Balerion is the last day, and before that it is Vhagar. We can assume that there is going to be a large amount of death dedicated to the gods. We don't know who they are going to be attacking but it won't be good.” He spoke with an elegance that did not match his face. 

But he was right who he was going to kill and how many deaths would be left in his wake. Only time would tell but the Targaryens are no allies. They gave us 16 years to change our mind and we never did so now we have to assume that they are no longer willing to party with us. 

“So, we send a response to Dragonstone. Let us see if the dragons are real and if we should side with them.” Arianne spoke with ease. 

Arianne spoke with the excitement, but Quentyn looked her over as if she were crazed but he let out a heavy sigh as he began to rise. 

“If anyone should go it should be me, we need you here to rule over the people after all the Targaryens are mad. We should begin preparation for war in case I don't return if I do bad news.” My heart hammered in my chest as my son spoke. 

“I will go with you.” Oberyn spoke in an certain voice. 

I did not like the idea, but it was not like he would listen to me. I could only hope that the Targaryens had more sense than my own brother. 

Arthur POV 

They were so tense that it was hard not to be amused by the whole thing, I grinned gently as I looked at my wife, her shoulders were so tense that rock would have been softer. Her harsh gray eyes are light with panic. She did not wear fluttering silk but black pants tight against her slender and tone legs. While she wore a tight white shirt with boiled leather over her chest. 

I knew that this was a war council meeting, but we were also trying to win half the north to our side. I thought that it might have been better for her to dress as a queen rather than a warrior but she insisted on it. That thing was how the Northern men were used to seeing her. It is not like I could tell her otherwise I did not know much about her relationship with these words only that they adore her in every way. 

There was a sly grin on my face as I looked over to my good son and king, there was a impassive look on his face, but he did not fool me, I looked over to his indigo eyes they darkened the same way that Rhaegar did when he was panicked. Though he did a good job of remaining impassive in both face and body language. 

Benjen on the other hand was grinning at him as he stood behind his sister and nephew, Daenerys had a blow to her that was usually not there. The moment that she left her eyes lingering on the ocean as we notice that there are more than a few sails peaking out past the fog. 

“You two seem tense.” Benjen spoke easily. 

Looking over to his sister and nephew both of whom snapped their heads or to Benjen, annoyance filling their stare as their brows furrowed the same exact way as they spoke union and in the almost exact same tone. 

“Shut up Benjen!” They spoke in unison. 

All Jon could do was chuckled as he grinned at them both like he did not have a care in the world, he was not tense like the others. He did not have a relationship with the Tyrells and even if he did something tells me that he would not care about them. 

The Karstarks, Umbers, and Mormont’s were all loyal to the Stars and he was a Stark so there was nothing to fear there. In fact, he seemed calmed except his eyes flashed white as confusion filled his stare. There was a herby frown on his face as the morning fog began to abide as he spoke in a more serious tone. 

“There is a Dornish flag flying, did you send a letter to my sister? What would happen if there were no allies in the Dornish?” Benjen questioned confusion and worry. 

Syrax’s was gone in the east probably already halfway there if not already there. Jon with her the two had grown close only a fool would be ground of their chemistry, which would make them both fools the only time that they seemed to own up to their feelings was when they had a bit of liquor in their blood.

I shook my head at the thought as I looked at Lucas. The young boy was from Dorne and spent many summers there with my side of the family. I knew that he was close to some of the Norris house, but he knew that he could never side with them. I knew that he was close to the prince of Sunspear, the frog prince. I wonder if that is who they have aboard. As the fog began to part, I watched as more ships rippled across the water ripping apart the peaceful surface. 

There was the golden rose of the Tyrells and I knew that on that ship was the Tarlys though whether they told their king and queen about the letter we sent is beyond me. I did not know if the Tyrells could be trusted but the same could not be said for the Tarlys. They are loyal to a fault but Lord Tarly as known Olenna since he was a boy swapping him to our side would not be easy. But I am Sure that Dameon had a plan. 

Ellena was smiling warmly at the thought of seeing her northern breathen. She was quite close with some of the Northern lords thanks to her cousin Jon and often visited them in the North. I looked up and down at the young lady she was smitten with my son the moment that she saw him, and I knew the same was true for him even if he was not happy that his brother made the match for him. 

“No if they are here because of what I did at the Rock, though I do not believe that ship even at this moment they are planning for war, the ravens told me as much. They are building scorpions. If they think they can hold out against us like the others did, I'll burn the Martells before I let them have their way with me.” Daemon spoke in a smooth voice. 

He looked over the boats with a critical eye as he nodded his head firmly, “I'm heading to the dragon gardens meet me there bring the kings and queens of their respective regions.” Daemon waved his hand casually as he took off with Daenerys and gave him a sly smoke. 

She jumped on his back throwing her arms around his neck as she busted out into a fit of giggle as they took off the steps. Daemon ran up the steps as if her weight when nothing to him. I could not help but smile. He was still that same carefree boy that he used to be. Just a bit more jaded and in control when it comes to the kingdom, he hopes to rule.

So, there we stood waiting to welcome our guest as they climbers off the ships one right after the other. The red face mace Tyrell was who we were expecting to see but instead we notice that it was indeed his mother Olenna Tyrell and her pretty grandson Loras. 

Both were searching the sky as if they expected to see dragons but this time there were no dragons flying in the sky as if they knew that Daemon wanted to make a statement by showing off the mightiest of all the dragons. They would see none until Caraxes and Daemon demanded it. 

Both stalked off the boat with a few men at their back one of them began Lord Tarly but the other two were his son I knew that much about him. One the oldest was fat and weak better off as a maester rather than a warrior then there was the younger brother bold and strong with all forms of women rushing after him. 

I eyed them carefully, noticing the Valyrian steel blade at his back, I sighed heavily. I knew that Valyrian steel was needed even if we did not win over the Tarlys. We would need that sword to add to our own power. 

Taking in a steadying breath I turned my gaze to the next ship that had many sigils amon them was the Karstarks. Rickard is gaunt and tall, with a thick grey beard and hair loose past his shoulders. He has a narrow face. Lord Karstark is a stern and vengeful man. A fierce warrior, but the moment that he saw Lyanna a warm dazzling smile pulled at his lips. 

Standing beside him was a woman, a big burly woman who had a bear on her chest. I knew that she had to be the lady of Bear Island. I knew that these women were hard and strong, standing beside her was her daughter Dacey, a great beauty for northern standards. I could see the mace that she held on her back, but her eyes were locked on Benjen, a tongue darting against her lips like she was going to devour them. 

Finally, there was the number Jon is a large man, nearly seven feet tall and twice as wide. He is heavily muscled and is a formidable warrior with fists as large as hams. The Greatjon is proud, boisterous, and fierce, and impressed only by those who earn his respect so the moment that he saw Lynna his head was bowed. 

They walked off the boats and right over to us there was a warmth in their stars as they were all but glad to see their queen. Umber bellowed with joy as Lord Karstark pulled her close to him in a crushing hug. I almost wanted to cut his hand off, but I stated my proactive fury. 

Lady Mormont simply gave us this knowing smile as we all turned to see the last of the emissaries come off the boat. I was shocked to find both Prince Oberyn and Prince Quentyn among them with a few guards. 

The moment that they got onto the beach there was this tension that began to fill the air. 

“Queen Dowager where is the king?” Lady Mormont spoke in a smooth voice. 

But my eyes were on the Dornish. I stopped being one of them when they refused to bow. I did not like the look of Oberyn. His eyes were chilled and murderous. I knew that he had something cooking in that viper-like mind of his. His nephew on the hero's hand was smiling warmly as I looked at Lucas and his new bride. 

“Waiting for us with his queen, but before we move. What are you doing here Viper?” I pulled Dawn from my back and pointed it at his throat. 

I looked over at him. He was not shocked by his display if anything he assumed as he pushed the blade aside not afraid of me. 

“I'm here to see the dragons. My niece thinks that we should ally ourselves with you. I want to see for myself.” Oberyn spoke smoothly. 

Slowly nodding my head, I pushed the point against his throat until I saw crimson fluid spilling from his neck. 

“Lie to me again and you die, now follow me Daemon will want to speak with you, mind your manners” I spoke in a steel like voice. 

I could only hope that things in the east were going well. 


	19. Martells and Tarlys

Daemon POV

“You seem tense” Dany spoke as she rested against my back.

The soft jiggling flesh pressed against my body forces my heart to quicken and lust threaten to run rampant. If we were having a lot of sex before now it is like a none stop marathon of sex. Each time I thogth that I was to tired it was like Meleys ran a ghosting hand over me.

Even now I struggled to focus on the task at hand. I looked to Caraxes and his eyes were closed. There was exhaustion laying heavy in his body. Ever since the fall of the Greyjoys at riverrun they had been attacking the Riverlands relentlessly.

When it got too bad, I had to stop enjoying my wedding to put them in their place, now here I stood running my fingers along his smooth neck, a warm smile on my face as his crimson scales blazed against my fingertips. I never felt more alive than when I was with my dragon. My heart thundered in my chest as I thought about the Martells. It was clear that they were divided.

There was Oberyn who wanted death to the Targaryens and something told me that Daron felt the same, but Arianne wanted peace. I did not know why but she wanted this, but I was willing to deal with her. She did not hate us the way that her father and the rest did. Then again, she barely knew the family that died. I hated the people that killed Rhaegar and his wife and children, but I did not know them.

I could hate them for the sake of family loyalty and what their deaths meant for me but that did not mean that I was willing to let them walk over my family. The reason that I hate them is simple they were trying to force my mother to live a lie they tried to kill me as well and that is why I hunted them down without remorse. I didn't care about the others just my mother and siblings. It was the only reason I hated them. But Arianne had no such reason to hate us.

Dany fell off my back like she knew that I was thinking about something, she gripped tightly to my chin forcing me to look at her. Her violet eyes darkened with power as I could all but see the flame flickering over her body.

“Don't go to that dark place alone, everything we do we do together that includes going to those dark and cold places.” Dany spoke softly.

Though I could see the firm look on her face as if to say that she would refuse to back down until I agreed. I could not help but chuckle as I let my lips race gently against her own. It was not our usual passionate kiss. Instead, it was soft and sweet, a light peck, a warm smile on her face as she walked away moving over to Dreamfyre that was resting. Her long coiling neck curled around her large body.

Silver wings draped against her sizzling back, silver shimmering in the light as I smiled warmly at her as Dany placed a hand along her sleeping muzzle watching as her eyes sparked to lift molten gold and silver shimmering in the light. The sight of her was dazzling as golden light painted the grass and silver light bathed the omen that I loved.

The bright blue sky loomed overhead and for once it did not have any dragons in the sky it was a rare sight to see it so empty, but I wanted to make a point. For a moment I simply watched Caraxes, but I could feel them stalking up the hill. I did not bother to look back until I heard someone clearing their throat.

“Your grace the dignitaries are here” Arthur spoke in a smooth voice.

It was strange to hear him call me your grace. It was always son, or Daemon, never your grace and it was how I preferred it, but I suppose in front of possible allies and enemies it would be good to keep it that way if only for a little bit. Something tells me that Lord Tarly stood on titles.

I turned around slowly letting my hand fall from Caraxes as I instead shoved them deep into my pockets letting my eyes flicker over not the Tarlys or the Tyrells or even the Northern men. My eyes landed on Oberyn.

I tried to keep the sneer from forming on my face, but it was a lot of work and it was not something that I often did, hiding my emotion from my enemies. All their eyes were wide with doubt as they looked to the massive stirring red scales. The ground began to shake as he slammed his long legs onto the ground, his curling neck whipping out.

Sharp hisses filled the air as I watched Caraxes massive head darting out glimmering black teeth shining in the warm sunlight as he bit at the air around the dignitaries. Each one of them jumped back in sheer terror, but Oberyn refused to move as he stared at me. His eyes harsh and piercing as a sneer pulled at his lips.

He was a prince and would keep begin a prince if he refused to bend the knee so I did not expect him to simply do as he was told he was still royalty after all and I would have never bowed before any of the other kings. Still, it was bold of him to sneer as if he was above reproach when we all knew he was just a bitter little man furious that his sister was dead and was looking for people to blame.

“Prince Oberyn I would say that it is nice to meet you, but you mean my dragons harm.” I spoke in a cold steel like voice not bothering to hide my disdain for him.

As I spoke, I watched as three dragons came rushing down on them one was a drake no older than 3 or 4 but with a wingspan of 160 feet, they were imposing all the same. His body was as pure as snow with harsh gray eyes that shimmer in the light. His winged arms slammed against the ground fury filling his roar as his long neck came darting out.

The others back off as two more dragons began to stalk around the Martells, one a deep forest green with glimmering golden wings and horns. Sharp emerald eyes ripped into the ugly boy that rested beside him. His eyes were wide as he looked over to Lucas. I gave him a passing glance. My brother's face was hard and cold as I noticed Ellena hanging on his arm. Where he had reservations, she had none.

That girl is smart and loyal to a fault. I knew that I could trust her with the riverlands, and I knew that I could not trust half of the Martell family. The only one that I could possibly trust was the princess, and she was not the one leading the country right now. I sighed heavily as I spoke in a cold voice.

“Don't look at Lucas, he won't help you. I do not care about your relationship or that he is a Dornishmen. He is a Targaryen man, and you are the enemy.” I spoke coldly as the third dragon stalked about Quentyn. A dragon the color of smoke gray with black wings and soulless black eyes that would rip through steel.

His tail ripped at the grass forcing Quentyn to fall on his ass as he struggled to stand scrambling with terror fresh in his stare. I could tell that he wanted nothing more than to run away. But he forced himself to stand his ground. He only had one dragon stalking around him but his uncle who was still on his feet with a firm dangerous snarl on his face did not seem cowed by the dragon.

“If we were your enemies then we would have attacked you. We are here to parlay the same as the others.” Oberyn spoke in a smug voice but I could only feel the edge to it.

A sly smile pulled at my lips as more dragons slammed into the ground snarling and roaring as I walked over to Oberyn. His piercing eyes were locked on me as there was this sneer on his lips that screamed, I am better than you. I laughed gently at him watching as the dragon stalking him moved out of the way.

“You're not here to parlay here to see how many dragons you could kill or would have to kill. I know about the scorpions that are being built in Dorne even as we speak; those are what for the safety of my dragons?” I cocked my right brow upwards.

There was a sneer pulling at my lips as the other stifled shocked whispers, I looked more to Quentyn the terror his face melted away as he looked to his uncle for help. I could see why he was not an heir; he was a fool and a weakling; he could not even form a word; he was so scared. A smile smugly at him as I looked over to Oberyn.

“Don't try lying to a warg you are only going to hurt yourself in the long run, I have crows through all the kingdom and what I can't see Jon and Benjen can. If you want peace between Drone and the Targaryen, bend the knee and listen to that little niece of yours or do not and Dorne will fall. '' I spoke in a menacing voice.

I looked over every inch of Oberyn. I knew that he could not be trusted and that Dorne would not roll over at least not all Dorne. I knew that if I wanted a piece it would have to be with Arianne. In times like this I think back to what my mother said to me when I got back.

_King of the ashes_

I did not want to be the king of the ashes, but I would not appear weak and before the people that I am meant to rule. I eyed Oberyn suspiciously as he nodded his head firmly.

“You’re lucky Targaryen if I were the older son there would be no peace, you will betray us the same way that your father did. Call off your beast we mean you no harm and even if we did, I doubt a green boy like you could stop us without our precious dragons.” The tension in the air cut through me.

I notice Whent moving over to me ready to rip him apart, but I held up a hand, “This green boy killed the Greyjoys with ease and took the life of Hoster Tully. I don't need my dragons to be dangerous.” I reached my hand back to my blade.

I could feel fires soaking in me as Blackfyre burst to life in my grasp I watched as dazzling crimson flames danced along my blade. Leaping high into the sky as if they threatened to leap off the blade.

“You see my magic is mostly warging and dragon riding, sure I can control flames but not as well as my love behind me or my dear aunt Naerys. But I am skilled enough to kill a man and leave nothing but ash behind me and without a single dragon. Ever smell your own flesh burning Oberyn?” I spoke coldly.

Pressing the flaming tip of my sword against his throat I reined back in the crimson flames, but all the dragons now had their eyes locked on me ready to burn him at a moment's notice. I realized that with my limited flames magic came an immunity to all forms of flames, Dragon and otherwise.

The other stood on the side not sure of what to do, the Reach royals looked ready to shit their pants but the Northern lords looked proud and they whispered praises in the ears of my father and mother about how well they raised me with pride and strength.

Oberyn stilled but even then I did not see the fear in his stare. I know that even if his brother wanted to end this peacefully Oberyn would never let that happen. He would overthrow him and cause problems or stoke the flames of hatred in the Dornish either way this was not going to end well.

“My apologies king Daemon…. I will speak with my brother and niece as soon as we can leave the island.” Oberyn spoke warmly.

But is a warmth that never reaches his eyes, or his smile and I did not like the sight of it.

“Well then you better rush home and Quentyn can stay here with us, since he and Lucas are such good friends. Oswell shows the prince back to his ship if he hurries, he can make it home in no time at all.” I spoke warmly as the Northern men chuckled.

The dragons flew off once more and finally with the business with the Martells done at least for the moment I turned to look at the other I could tell that they understood that what they heard about the rock was indeed true. There was a sneer threatening to pull at my lips as I watched Oberyn walk on while Lucas helped his idiot friend up.

“Sorry about that unpleasant business.” I spoke warmly as I turned my attention to the Northern men and the Reach men.

Lady Olenna had a wicked glint in her eyes. I knew that she was already trying to figure out which grandchild she could marry to the Targaryens in the hopes of getting a dragon in the reach. I could not help but scoff at the thought. It seems that I am right, they are nothing more than hopeless planners and fools trying to steal and rise above their station. I do not know what Aegon was thinking he should have given the Reach to one of the Targaryens.

Instead, I turned my attention to the Northern men, “My mother told me stories about all of you, Lord Karstark, Lady Mormont, Lord Umber, a proud and honorable house that spent a lot of time with my mother. It's good to see her so happy with some of her country men.” I spoke warmly and politely.

Arthur nodded his head to Lucas as if to say deal with the Dornish as I smiled warmly, shaking their hands until I got to the Umbers who pulled me into a tight hug.

“Forget the formalities you truly are a stark wild and blunt unjust how we like them, Dornish cunts! Pardon no offense my lady, Arthur.” Lord Umber bellowed out in laughter.

I chuckled gently as a devious grin pulled at my lips, “I was my mother’s bane in childhood. I'm sure she was glad Lucas was such a mild-mannered boy.”

At that, all the Northern laughed as Dany walked over to us with a sly smile on her face as she looked over to Lucas and the Dornish prince.

“I think you made him piss himself Daemon….’ She snickered at the end of it as I grinned devilishly at her.

By the look in her violet eyes, I could tell that she was thinking up some wicked thoughts that forced me to chuckle.

“Shall we have a drink, a feast business can wait, surely you are all worn out from your travels and wish to have a good time.” Dany said all the right words. The Northern men roared that they wanted ale and some meat.

The reach was more reserved, but they nodded their heads, as I looked to the reach, I noticed Lord Tarly and among them were two boys one fat the other strong and muscular with a board chest. There was a hunger in the eyes of Loras, but it was not for the dragons he gave me this starving stare like he wanted me.

I rolled my eyes doing my best to ignore him. First, we drink and then in the morning when they are exhausted, we hit them with our pitch and our plans. If not for the Martells then we might have been able to speak more openly and easily without all the theatrics but alias I get that was not in the cards just yet.

One thing is for sure before the night is done, I would speak with Lord Tarly.

* * *

Lord Tarly

The roar of laughter and music was too loud for me to take, the cool night air splashed against my skin as I could hear the Northern men singing with Lyanna. All of them were drunk and having a good time. The moon was out in full as I grinned gently at the sight of all I could think about where the dragons were.

I never thought that dragon would ever be back in this world and not only are they, but they are led by a child with a steel like resolve. One that knew what he wanted and how to get it and he was quite right about the Tyrells. The whole trip here was trying to figure out which Tyrell would marry into the Targaryen bloodline.

“Lord Tarly, have you had time to think about my proposal?” A husky voice filled the air.

I watched the shadows bend and shape forming into a young king grinned gently at me, his bright indigo eyes glimmering in the light. I sighed heavily taking in the sight of his glowing indigo eyes that were shimmering with violent emotion.

He seemed like a sweet kid. I almost forgot that he threatened the Martells with magic and dragons. He was dangerous even if he did not seem like it. I knew telling him did not mean my death, but I also knew that if I sided with the Tyrells they would lead to my death. I was loyal to them but if they bent the knee then he would be my king and my loyalty should be to him first.

I nodded my head slowly as I spoke in a cold voice, “you are the same age as my son, proud and bold, nothing like him. I will agree to your terms if you take my son under your wing. I cannot have my heir being weak and useless. If even after I am ready to step down if he is still weak, I want Dickon to take my place.”

I spoke in a chilled voice watching his brows cock upwards, “You want me to cheat your son out of his inheritance so that you can have a favorable heir?” He spoke in a skeptical voice.

He leaned against a glimmering white column as I watched a hand ripped his shoulder out as I noticed Daenerys walking out a sly smile on her face.

“If that is what it takes then so be it.” Daenerys spoke with ease.

Daemon held his hand out and gave me a firm look that said he would never break his end of the deal and I knew I could not either or I would be just as dead as the Martells and the Tyrells.


	20. Braavos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a small chapter I have work back to back with no days off for a week. I'm going to try and update more

Daena POV

His hands burned hotter than the scales of Syraxes, his face was hidden behind my right shoulder like he was hiding his face from the wind chill but after a week I knew that he was used to it. At this point he was just being handsy, I had to resist the urge to roll my eyes. Though each time that Syraxes banked left or right his hands would bump below my waist and my heart would thunder in my chest and my stomach would flutter. 

I took in a long heavy breath letting my mind clear though I felt my heart begin to speed up. I could not even think straight each time I realized how close he was to me, I looked over to Jon. There was a warm smile on his face as his lips were all but hovering over my ear as his soft plump lips were ghosting against my skin. 

“I think that we are here look at it.” His voice was low and busty. 

A shudder rushed down my spine as I felt his hands shift ever so slightly until he was gripping tightly to my hips. The bright blue sky and the heat blared down on me and him but it was nothing compared to the heat that lit up my face. I shudder as I took in the landscape of Braavos ignoring the good looking Northern man on my hips. 

But I had to admit that if I married Jon then the North would not be able to rise up again. They would be tied to the crown by blood and our child would marry the heir to the throne and that would secure their place. For once the throne and the North would truly be united not just in Daemon and his child but with my child and that forced a great sense of pride to rush over me as I looked down to the city that rested before me. 

Braavos is the wealthiest and the most powerful of the Free Cities while Volantis had its char and it did have the old blood resting behind the black wall that did not change the fact that if there was ever a slave uprising they would be outnumbered and surely they would be dead. 

Braavos is located in a lagoon on the northwestern end of Essos, where the narrow sea and the Shivering Sea meet. Braavos is sometimes referred to as the bastard daughter of Valyria. I don't know about the old blood but they did have the power and the wealth of Valyria. The vast fleet however was what we needed now.

I examined the city taking in every detail they could in case I would have to burn the city down.Scattered throughout the city are small wharves and landings for fishermen and ferries. Some of the wharves are located below the Drowned Town. Further, the city is served by three main harbors: the Chequy Port, located directly behind the Arsenal, where ships arriving in Braavos have to submit to inspection by the Sealord's customs officers upon arrival in the city;the Purple Harbor, located in the north of the city beneath the towers and domes of the Sealord's Palace, a harbor for Braavosi ships only; and the Ragman's Harbor, located in the west of the city, where all foreign ships are allowed to dock. Ragman's is poorer, rougher, dirtier, and noisier than the Purple Harbor.

The best inns, alehouses and brothels lie near the Purple Harbor or the Moon Pool. Bravos fight at night at the latter. Healers for hire are found at the House of the Red Hands.The Blue Lantern and the Dome, two mummers' playhouses, are located near the Purple Harbor.Near Ragman's Harbor, one can find the Inn of the Green Eel, the Black Bargeman, Morocco's, the Foghouse the Outcast Inn, the House of Seven Lamps, the Satin Palace, the Salamander and the Cattery, the Happy Port, across from the Mummer's Ship, Pynto's, and beneath the second arch of Nabbo's Bridge lies a winesink, a small, cramped, dirty establishment with barely enough space to fit ten people.

“It is quite the city far more stunning than the North or the Island sure it's a wonder to see dragons but this is far more breathtaking.” Jon spoke with awe. 

Pulling his face from my neck I looked over to John there was this warm child like look on his face like this is the best thing that happened to him. For a moment I thought that he might have forgotten that we were here for a purpose. I sighed heavily, my chest threatening to cave in as I shook my head heavily. There were times that I swore that he and Daemon were the same person. They could snapp their emotions from one to the other in an instant. 

“That's the Iron Bank. Lets head there.” Jon spoke in a cool voice. 

The moment that he spoke Syraxes let out a roar usually they don't let anyone in that didn't have a meeting so I knew that it would be important for us to make our presence known. To let them know that couldn't just blow us off or else they would be the ones that were burned to nothing but ash. 

I couldn't help but smile as all the joy melted from his face and a cold hard mask formed on his face like he was ready for a fight I knew that if we weren't high up in the air he would have reached for his sword as if he would cut the clouds if they look the wrong way. 

The Iron Bank is the main bank of Braavos. It is one of the wealthiest banks of the known world and often lends money to outsiders, such as archons, triarchs, and the Lord of the Seven Kingdoms. The bank is famous for its discretion and secrecy, something that we are in dire need of at the moment. If they knew that we were using the Iron Bank then they would send their own ships to make sure that we don't get the support that we need to take back what is ours. A common saying among the Braavosi is "The Iron Bank will have its due.

It was not something that we had a problem with. We had plenty of rubies and gems, golds and silver, we could pay back the debt with ease. Not to mention after conquering all those lands we will have more than enough gold to pay them back. 

Powerful Braavosi own shares in the bank, sit on its secret councils, and have a voice in selecting the men who lead it. Keyholders proudly display ceremonial keys on formal occasions.The bank's ships dock at the Purple Harbor of Braavos.

Though all the Free Cities have their own banks, the Iron Bank is richer and more powerful than the others combined and has a fearsome reputation when collecting debts.When princes or kings default on their debts or are foolish enough not to honor their agreements with the Iron Bank, the Iron Bank supports new princes and kings to appear. These new princes and kings then honor the previous debt along with paying back the money the bank loaned them in claiming their new power, lest they suffer the same fate as their predecessors.

I have a dragon so I knew what even if they found a new king and queen to endorse we would burn them until there was nothing left. Slowly I began to fall from the sky as I watched Syraxes massive purple legs began to lower as they hovered above the ground. I could see people running about the city staring at each scale as if they were trying to commit it to memory. 

As I got closer to the ground Syraxes let out a murderous roar but her eyes were locked on the iron bank where fragile looking men were stalking out to meet us. I thought that if they were from Braavos they would be brown skin and buff, not wimpy and weak. 

“Not what you expected? Try not to look so dissapointed love.” Jon joked with ease as he looked to the skinny men. With greasy black hair that was slicked back and wide childlike eyes that were filled with doubt and amazement. 

They rushed over to us and I knew that if I didn't speak quickly then they would think that we were here to conquer them and this was the last thing that I wanted. I need this to work getting a fleet would solve our water issue and the Greyjoys would have to bow. If they did not then that would cause us to have to burn the fleet that we are trying to get at least this way if they see that they are outmatched in the ocean font of war then maybe they won't revolt and bend the knee. 

Even if they don't bend the knee it would still be a good reason for other kingdoms to side with us. 

“I mean you and your people no harm, we wish to speak with you about financing the Targaryens war. As I'm sure you can see we have dragons and my Syraxes is not the only one. I'm here on behalf of Daemon and Daenerys Targaryen. The king and Queen of the riverlands and the crownlands.” My voice boomed dominating the empty air as a high valyrian poured from my lips.

I could see each of them give me cautious worried stares as if to say that there is no way dragons are real. But then their eyes would scan my dragon and I knew that they were hard pressed to doubt me. 

Three men stood before, one was a man with brown skin and a blue cloak that fell down his back anda matching doubelt. His busy black beard that was pulled into three spear-like points, with a sharp hawk-like nose and a square jawline started. I could tell that he was the leader out of the three but I would find it hard to believe that he was also one of the men in charge of the Iron bank. But there was this air about him that screamed I'm in charge. 

A pressure filled the air as I noticed that he was studying me not as a dragon rider but as a woman, there was a hunger in his eyes. Usually I was used to it, men looked at me and lust but I knew the lust in his eyes was not because he wanted to be with me. It was because he wanted to use me and let others use me if it meant that his station could increase. 

It always shocked me when I saw that look but then I remember that the only thing that's certain in this world was that men would always lust for power and they would get it any way that they could. 

I tried not to sneer as I spoke once more. 

"My name is Daena Stormbringer Targaryen. This is my betrothed Jon Stark" I knew the moment I said something I would catch hell.

Jon seemed to warm with excitement at the thought it was almost cute. Like a puppy that knows they did a good job. But I played it off with a sly eye roll.

"Don't get too excited , it is just so that they don't try to propose." I spoke slowly and in the common tongue.

Jon smiled even more as he curled his hand around my waist in a warm romantic manner. His lips hover over my neck while his breath left little pools of fire over my skin.

"Well then we will have to make it believable." Jon was growing with joy.

I might have been annoyed but I could help but smile when I watched that lust fall from the first man's gaze. Instead I turned my attention to the next man beside him.

His shaved head gleamed in the light as he spoke in a cool tone, “It would be our pleasure to host a dragon princess.” 

I could tell that he didn't really mean it. It was probably more along the lines of killing us in our sleep and trying to enslave Syarxes.

The third one was plain and he looked like any other person which made me think that maybe he was a faceless assassin. One that they kept on retainer or something. There was a magical spark up in the air. I couldn't conjure flames like Dany or wield them like Naerys and Daemon but they were something magical going on.

Throwing one leg over Syraxes back I could sense her unease as shee glared at me as if to say don't do something stupid. I knew that if she sensed something was wrong that I could just ask her to burn down the building around me. But I also knew that meant that Jon would die and that was more than I was willing to risk.

I had Dark Sister at my back and I knew that they wouldn’t dare hurt me with a dragon ready to kill them flying just over their city. 

Jon slid off next to me with a mad grin on his face and he would enjoy making me regret my life. Boys. I rolled my eyes but I swore I hear a hiss like laughter from Syraxes as she got ready to sky rocketed into the air.

“Easy Syraxes take to the sky and watch them from above if you sense trouble burning this place to the ground,” I spoke in an eerily calm voice as the nobleman shivered at the sound of the threat.

“I might be young but let's treat me like I have some kind of intelligence. I am aware that you know that we are at war. You should know that we have 7 riders and 30 dragons all ready to fight and win the throne. Not siding with us could mean your death ” Speaking in a condemning voice I started to walk down the hall.

I thought that weight was heading to a room to sit and talk and instead we were in a bedroom chamber. 

"We keep a few spare rooms for guests please rest and we may talk later. I'm sure that you have had a long journey." They spoke warmly but there was something wrong.

The moment they left something dangerous spark within me. For a moment I let myself think that this might be a trap. But it could not have been the Martells or the four kingdom alliance. So that left the Iron born and the Reach. But the Reach was not that foolish. 

Does that mean those fool krakens are making a move? I didn't know what to think and with my mind racing I didn't know if we should leave. But we needed that fleet. So for now I shoved the feeling down deep in my chest.

"Well my love since we are alone shall we rest." Jon spoke in a smug and playfully voice.

For a moment I smiled but between the tension in the air and my dread. I was not so sure that I should be smiling. Was there nothing wrong in Volantis. 

Was everything all right with Viserys. I didn't know and I didn't like it. I would just have to hope that there was no one lurking in shadows.


End file.
